Encuentro casual o ¿Destino?
by Kaissa
Summary: Último cap!..Aquella inspiración que logra que un cuadro sea más que un cuadro. El amor es representado a través de las suaves tonalidades de un hermoso atardecer...un atardecer que cambió sus vidas y que ahora quedará grabado por siempre..Reviews onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!...este es mi primer fic de Gravitation y espero que sea de su agrado n-n...est fic irá dedicado a mi sis Akeru por la ayuda que me ha brindado...Sin mas que decir solo esperando que les guste los dejo.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_1. Dos vidas..._**

…_**y con su muerte, descansando en la paz que da el sueño eterno, se fue tranquilo sabiendo que había hecho el acto correcto, lo que jamás se esperó fue que todo lo que había ocurrido fuese simplemente un juego, una cruel trampa que puso el destino de la cual el no pudo salir y quedó encerrado por la eternidad en los sentimientos de tristeza de todos los que habían participado en aquel juego que terminó por convertirse en tragedia.**_

_**FIN**_

**Juego del destino…una simple trampa..una cárcel de sentimientos y culpas, en eso estaba él, encerrado sin poder salir y nadie jamás lo liberaría, nadie encontraría nunca la llave para abrir aquella jaula y dejarlo libre…dejarlo ser feliz, respirar con calma sin presiones.**

**Escribió las tres últimas letras como si fueran un martirio, esa historia era la que mejor lo representaba, no se había dado cuenta de cómo pero parecía una biografía mas que una novela. Se sacó los anteojos y cerró sus ojos suspirando ante aquel pensamiento. No podía seguir así.**

**- Es inútil –murmuró-**

**Tomó las 300 hojas en sus manos y las miró detenidamente, aún el título no estaba escogido, tenía muchas opciones y no sabía por cual de todas decidirse, en ese momento necesitaba a su hermana, ella siempre le había ayudado en elegir los nombres para algunas de sus obras desde que empezó.**

**Dejó las hojas en el fino escritorio de pino que estaba frente a él e inclinó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla apoyándola para poder descansar, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se le vino a la mente una imagen: estaba en una jaula mitad llena y mitad vacía vagando de un lado a otro sin encontrar mas solución que volver al punto de partida, recordó que sus sueños le traían esa imagen constantemente…su vida…el vacío…no sabía que era pero su cuerpo y su mente le decían que faltaba algo muy importante pero…¿qué era?**

**Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se levantó de su gran silla negra de cuero y tomó uno de sus cigarrillos, lo prendió, se lo llevó a la boca mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta el gran ventanal de madera que daba hacia un gran jardín con una hermosa fuente de vidrio, nada que ver con el mundo en el que el trabajaba, New York mas bien era un mundo frío de grandes y altos edificios, muchas oficinas y repleto de calles, pero habían lugares como ese que aún se salvaban de tanta tecnología y a él lo hacían sentir mucho mejor, lograba calmar un poco su corazón intranquilo…**

**Desde la ventana de su oficina solo veía pasar gente agitada sin ningún otro sentido que el trabajo que necesitaban entregar, el remedio que debían comprar, las cuentas que debían pagar y la reunión a la que debían ir, era inútil que esa gente pensara en algo más que en todo eso y el que se mortificaba día a día segundo a segundo solo por un hecho en su niñez, por aquellas palabras de su padre y luego la muerte de su madre...vaya ahora que lo veía no fue tan fácil después de todo.**

**Esos recuerdos vivían en el interior de su mente y en lo más profundo de su corazón pero ahí se quedaban, les tenía prohibido volver pero aún encadenados al pasado regresaban al presente para llenarlo de dudas. Agradecía tener esa hermosa vista en su casa, donde podía mirar el pasto crecer y los pájaros cantar…**

**El nombre de aquel sujeto era Eiri Yuki un gran escritor de familia rica que poseía casas por la mayor parte del mundo y esa era una de las que él había heredado de sus padres quienes murieron en un trágico accidente dejándolo a él y a sus dos hermanos. Era un hombre de frío aspecto que casi nunca hablaba, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo para su editorial o yendo a programas de televisión a los cuales era invitado constantemente pues era uno de los escritores mas famosos de los últimos tiempos que causaba un gran revuelo con las mujeres cada vez que lo veían. **

**Su cabello era corto y sus ojos dorados como el oro, sus facciones eran delicadas y varoniles a la vez y tenía un tono bajo de voz que encantaba a todas las mujeres a las que le dirigía la palabra. En uno de sus oídos llevaba una pequeña argolla que se la había puesto cuando tenía 20 años.**

**Tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero a la vez no tenía nada…no se sentía completo, se sentía solo, con el continuo recuerdo de aquel hombre acercándose y a su padre diciendo mucho en un silencio irrompible.**

**Sus pensamientos iban y venían de un lugar a otro, buscando en el agua de la fuente que caía con gracia alguna explicación al vacío que sentía, pero no pudo encontrar mas que el suave sonido que ésta producía al salir de la boca de aquella mujer que simulaba una sirena abrazada por algo que parecía ser un velo de suave tela que la sostenía. Miró el rostro de aquella joven y vio que poseía una serenidad tan grande que la envidió por unos momentos.**

**Tocaron a la puerta y esto hizo que volteara sus ojos hacia ella, exhaló el humo que había inhalado hacía un par de segundos y sin dejar de mirar a la bella sirena exclamó:**

**.- Pase**

**Un joven de negros ojos y cabellos muy parecido a Yuki entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

**.- Tatsuha que haces aquí? – Murmuró Yuki volteándose algo asombrado por la repentina visita de su hermano menor-**

**.- Konichiwa querido hermanito –rió el joven de negros cabellos-**

**.- No seas baka, a qué has venido –inquirió serio-**

**.- Siempre tan serio, a ti lo que te hace falta es una pareja –o- -pronunció mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su hermano-**

**.- Cállate…**

**.- Está bien no te enojes solo vine a visitarte por que acaban de llamarte de la editorial, quieren saber si terminaste tu libro y si es así que lo mandes para que lo vean –explicó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y tomaba uno de los lápices de Yuki quien se lo quitó de las manos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-**

**.- No tomes mis cosas, bájate del escritorio, diles que tengo todo listo solo me falta el título –suspiró- necesito a Mika…**

**.- Mika vendrá con Tohma en dos días porqué no los esperas y le decimos a la editorial que te de estos días para pensarlo –sonrió mientras lanzaba al aire una pequeña esfera de cristal que dentro tenía un pedazo de coral rosa que daba su color a toda la esfera si se le ponía al sol-**

**.- Tienes fiebre? –preguntó Yuki-**

**.- Ie doushite?**

**.- Por que acabas de pensar… -exclamó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y su pequeño hermano se quedaba tras él con fuego en sus ojos clamando por venganza- dile eso a la editorial… -murmuró antes de salir de la habitación y caminar por un largo pasillo iluminado por los tenues rayos del sol que brindaba el día para poner cálido los corazones fríos como los de Yuki…siguió caminando tranquilamente mientras a su mente se vinieron las palabras de su hermano "necesitas una pareja"- baka… -exclamó mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba desaparecer del mundo material aunque fuera por unos segundos para no pensar en nada mas que en eso…en nada…**

* * *

**Pinturas por todos lados, envases con distintos colores ordenados sobre una mesa de madera común, un joven riendo mientras el teléfono estaba en sus manos y diversas locuras que su mente traía para jugar con la persona que lo escuchaba.**

**Los dos reían de buena gana hasta que el semblante de uno de ellos cambió completamente, de sorpresa a una inmensa alegría que lo hizo saltar y gritar de felicidad.**

**Siempre fue un chico muy expresivo y jamás se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de sacar afuera emociones, ya fuera llanto o risa, odio o amor…era lo que lo caracterizaba y por ello era muy valorado entre sus amigos.**

**.- De verdad? – exclamaba el joven de rosados cabellos-**

**.- Jajaja si Shu-chan, ya te lo he dicho 7 veces, en dos meses podrás exponer pero recuerda que es un concurso**

**.- Si! nOn –gritaba aún emocionado. Siempre le había gustado mucho el arte, era una de sus más grandes pasiones pero jamás había logrado salir adelante pues era tímido y no se atrevía a presentarse a alguna compañía por miedo al fracaso.**

**.- Ya lo sabes, por cierto recuerda de la exposición de arte callejero que habrá en dos días, irás?**

**.- No lo sé **

**.- Tienes que ir baka, será una de tus oportunidades, yo te acompañaré**

**.- Arigato Hiro-kun n-n**

**La conversación se extendió un poco mas hasta que decidieron cortar, acordaron de verse al día siguiente para ajustar los últimos detalles y los nervios comenzaron a comerse al joven pintor, solo dos días más y pintaría en público.**

**Miró el gran papel que aún permanecía en blanco y con una de sus manos lo tocó, tenía una textura suave que le trajo incomodidad, se alejó de ella, se quitó su delantal y se metió a la ducha para relajarse y pensar.**

**Su vida siempre había sido solitaria, vivía hace 5 años lejos de sus padres pues quería ganarse la vida él solo, ese había dicho era su motivo para irse y así fue, de vez en cuando visitaba a su familia y recordó que hace 3 meses que no iba.**

**.- Diablos mi hermana va a matarme –exclamó sonriendo golpeando su frente. Salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla que decía su nombre, sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y cariño al tenerla entre sus manos, un regalo de una persona a la cual amas siempre es importante y este objeto no era la excepción para Shuichi.**

**Avanzó hasta el lugar donde tenía un equipo de música y lo encendió, estaban dando la canción de su artista preferido, Ryuichi Sakuma y decidió dejarla ahí, al parecer era un concierto y no le vendría mal despejarse un poco del trabajo que últimamente no dejaba en ningún momento para perfeccionarse, se sentó en la terraza que tenía su departamento y sintió como la brisa acariciaba su rostro con extrema suavidad haciendo sonar un adorno que tenía colgando que se movía al compás del viento produciendo un débil pero agradable sonido cuando sus barras de metal sonaban las unas con las otras al chocar.**

**.- Dos días…solo dos días…-exclamó mirando la luna. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial y sonrió – si quizá necesitaba este tipo de paisaje para tener algo de inspiración – alguien tocó la puerta. Shuichi extrañado por la hora se levantó de la terraza y se caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla una chica delgada, del mismo porte de Shuichi, con sus cabellos negros cayendo por su espalda y sus ojos café claros llorosos mencionó su nombre con un tono de voz repleto de tristeza.**

**.- Shuichi -dijo la joven lanzándose sobre él mientras las lágrimas caían delicadamente por sus mejillas, rodando una tras otra causando que el joven de rosados cabellos entristeciera su mirada-**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo, qué les pareció, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal. Arigato. Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa!...que alegría! n-n...primero que nada tengo q agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review n.n..y por supuesto agradecerles a AISHITERU-SHUICHI, killua89 arigato n-n, Arashi Eiri mi sis! arigato por todo n.n++Nessa+ fea! q gusto tenerte por aqui nOn, Dark-san86 espero q te guste el capi n-n, Senko-kun lo de la chica se descubrirá en este capi n-n**

**Bueno, espero que este capi les guste n-n gracias también a las personas que leen.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gravitation por desgracia no me pertenece T-T...pero si tomé prestado a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención nOn**

**_

* * *

_**

**_2. Pinturas_**

**.- Kisumi…que pasa…por qué lloras? –murmuró acariciando su cabello aún sin moverse del lugar en el que estaban-**

**.- Mis padres…mis padres acaban de decirme algo y yo no quiero, yo te amo a ti yo no lo quiero a él! –Exclamó con su voz entrecortada por el llanto-**

**.- Pero que estás diciendo a que te refieres –inquirió apartándola de su pecho, vio tanta amargura en su llanto que intentó secar sus lágrimas con su mano para tranquilizarla un poco, ella apoyó su rostro agradeciendo el gesto de cariño y el joven la llevó hacia el sillón donde la obligó a sentar, bajó un poco la música y se puso a su lado abrazándola- ahora si…**

**.- Mis padres…supieron que yo estoy contigo y quieren que me aleje de ti porque me dicen que no tengo futuro a tu lado, me quieren casar con otro sujeto y yo no quiero, Shuichi tu eres el único con el que yo me quiero casar –murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.**

**El chico no supo que decir, no se esperaba que ella no le hubiese contado a sus padres, pero entendía su reacción, lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de que le estuviesen poniendo otro hombre en su lugar cuando era él quien la amaba.**

**Por unos momentos pensó en ir donde ellos a decirles cuanto quería a su hija y cuanto lucharía por ser un gran pintor y darle la vida que ella merecía, pero Kisumi lo detuvo todas las veces que lo intentó, su familia era rica y sus padres solo pensaban en su bienestar económico, no sentimental y por eso ahora querían casarla con un sujeto que vivía lleno de lujos, lujos que Shuichi en esos momentos no podía darle.**

**.- Déjame hablar con ellos Kisumi –intentó otra vez, pero la joven movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, el joven de rosados cabellos se limitó a suspirar y prefirió dejar ahí el tema, ella estaba mal y hacerla sonreír era su primer objetivo antes que nada.**

**.- Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? –Inquirió la joven-**

**.- Estas y todas las noches que quieras…por cierto! –exclamó el joven saltando del sillón ante la mirada atónita de su novia ante su cambio tan repentino de actitud- adivina –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial-**

**.- Para que hayas saltado así de un momento a otro tiene que ser algo muy bueno….-se quedó pensando por unos momentos- es sobre tus pinturas?**

**.- Bingo! nOn…..acabas de acertar…en dos días podré ir a un concurso de pintores que se hará en el Parque que queda cerca de aquí el que gane tiene un gran premio! –Decía lleno de emoción- y por supuesto el que gane seré yo –terminó de decir mientras formaba una V con su mano derecha.**

**La chica sonrió al verlo así, normalmente tenía ese cambio de actitudes y una de las cosas que la había enamorado era eso, que de la tristeza pasaba a la felicidad llevando a todos con él de una manera que él solamente podía…Shuichi era un chico muy especial, y con cada día que pasaba lo quería mas y deseaba estar con él para siempre.**

**.- Entonces iré contigo –murmuró la joven mientras secaba sus lágrimas y le sonreía con dulzura, pero de pronto su semblante cambió de expresión-**

**.- Que pasa… -exclamó el joven-**

**.- Dentro de dos días?...dentro de dos días tengo una cena con mis padres…ay Shu-chan gomen nasai no podré acompañarte a tu concurso…no puedo faltar a esa maldita cena yo preferiría estar contigo pe…-sus labios fueron callados por un dulce beso que la sorprendió-**

**.- Estarás conmigo cuando exponga en un lugar grande donde estén todos los artistas mas conocidos, ya verás voy a ganar jajajaja! –exclamaba el chico lleno de emoción, Kisumi tomó su mano y posó su rostro sobre ella, luego se levantó y tomando las manos del joven entre las suyas lo miró de manera insinuante.**

**.- Oye Shu-chan….**

**.- Que…Que pasa…-murmuraba el chico nervioso al sentir esa mirada sobre él-**

**.- Porque no….**

**.- Si?**

**.- Vamos a comer? –dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa de diversión se posaba sobre sus labios, Shuichi solo la quedó mirando con expresión incrédula y luego asintió con la cabeza….**

**

* * *

**

**_Dos días después…._**

**.- Mira ya arribaron –exclamó sonriendo un joven mientras señalaba una gran pantalla que decía los vuelos que llegaban y que aún venían en camino-**

**.- No me digas en verdad? –Murmuró en tono irónico su hermano mientras prendía uno de sus cigarrillos apoyado en el vidrio de la pared que separaba el aeropuerto de la calle-**

**.- No puedes ser simpático por una maldita vez en tu vida? u.uX –dijo su hermano con tono de enfado pero Yuki solo sonrió lo cual molestó mas a Tatsuha-**

**De pronto se sintieron muchos gritos de chicas y no iban dirigidos a Yuki si no mas bien a un joven de cabellos café y ojos verde que venía descendiendo del avión y terminaba de pasar por las últimas cajas del aeropuerto para poder salir por fin a la ciudad de New York.**

**Al ver la cantidad de chicas el las saludó levantando a su querido conejo que llevaba por nombre Kumagoro, todas gritaban su nombre y él les sonría lo cual hacía mas sus ganas de tenerlo un poco mas cerca.**

**.- Este chico donde llega causa este revuelo n.nU –exclamaba un hombre de rubios cabellos-**

**.- Es guapo y muy famoso –sonrió la chica que iba a su lado tomada de su mano-**

**.- Ryu-chan! apresúrate Yuki nos espera! –le gritó el hombre-**

**.- Ya voy Touma! Es que no encuentro lo que me piden! TOT -decía mientras sacaba todas las cosas de su maleta buscando un documento-**

**.- Kami u.uU…lo iré a ayudar tu busca a mi hermano –dijo la mujer y fue al lado de Ryuichi- que necesitas?**

**.- Unos papeles todos raros T.T **

**.- Jajaaja eso los traía Touma pero como te demoraste en saludar a tus fans se le olvidó pasarte el tuyo –sacó de su bolso unos papeles y se los entregó a la caja- everything in orden sir? (todo en orden señor?)**

**.- Yes –dijo el joven- welcome to New York (si, bienvenidos a New York)**

**.- Thank you (Gracias) –murmuró la chica y sacó a Ryuichi del lugar- Yuki?**

**.- Aquí estoy no tienes porqué gritar –exclamó mientras se abría paso entre las chicas –**

**.- Hola hermanito n.n**

**.- Y para mi nada? T-T –murmuraba Tatsuha ante su hermana-**

**.- Oh Tatsuha-chan n-nU**

**De pronto sintieron muchas miradas sobre ellos, las chicas tenían en sus ojos la emoción de quien ve a su ídolo, no solo Ryuichi Sakuma, el cantante mas famoso se encontraba allí, si no también el escritor Yuki Eiri…el gran escritor..**

**Tras una hora en el aeropuerto lograron salir del lugar. Yuki comenzó a manejar hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras conversaba con Touma y Mika sobre la gira de Nittle Gasper que habían realizado, al mismo tiempo Ryuichi iba emocionado viendo todo lo que había en la ciudad ante una mirada llena de amor de Tatsuha, su admirador número uno.**

**Con cada detalle daba gritos de emoción y le preguntaba constantemente a Kumagoro su opinión, Tatsuha solo lo abrazaba como un niño pequeño a lo cual Ryuichi no se oponía.**

**.- Y ahora donde vamos? –preguntó Mika al ver que Yuki había doblado al contrario del camino que los llevaba hacia su apartamento-**

**.- A una exposición de arte a la cual estoy invitado, pensé que les gustaría –murmuró serio-**

**.- Claro, siempre nos han gustado mucho esas exposiciones –sonrió Touma a lo cual Mika asintió-**

**.- Exposición de arte? –preguntó con cara de duda Ryuichi-**

**.- Pintan cuadros muy bonitos n.n –le contestó Tatsuha-**

**.- Tonces si vamos! nOn –gritó con alegría ante la risa de los demás, menos de Yuki. Como siempre.**

**Al llegar al Parque observaron que se encontraba lleno de árboles, de distintos tipos que le daban a aquella ciudad tan congestionada un tono fuera de lo común. La gente, guiada por un pequeño camino construido entre las raíces de los árboles, caminaba tranquilamente, observando a los niños jugar y escuchándolos reír.**

**Se bajaron del auto estirándose después de tan agotador viaje y pudieron darse cuenta que habían muchos artistas en aquel lugar, todos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para triunfar, para ganar una oportunidad de mostrar su talento.**

**.- No será fácil –exclamó Tatsuha al ir recorriendo los cuadros-**

**.- Pero todos tienen algo en que fallan o en que están bien y de acuerdo a eso irán descartando –explicaba Touma-**

**.- Aún así, todos pintan muy bonito…no crees Ryu-chan?...-silencio- Ryu-chan?...**

**.- Tatsuha! nOn…mira mira mira! Que lindo el caballito que está dibujando! –exclamaba lleno de emoción mientras jalaba de un brazo la ropa del joven-**

**Todos fueron a ver al joven pintor y pudieron observar que su talento era inmenso, realmente el cuadro parecía real y por su mente pasó el mismo pensamiento: él sería el ganador.**

**Yuki se encontraba lejos de ellos, un hombre lo había tenido ocupado con una aburrida conversación de la que hacía tan solo unos minutos se había podido liberar. **

Caminaba con rumbo incierto buscando a los demás, observando los cuadros, pero ninguno le producía un sentimiento más allá que la estética, sentía que eran meras copias y que en la mayoría de los trabajos faltaba el sentimiento de un pintor, esas ganas que deben quedar impregnadas junto con la pintura en el papel blanco que ellos transforman de tal manera.

**Pero un cuadro llamó su atención, era una joven de espalda que reía con su rostro volteado, tras ella un hermoso paisaje, flores de cerezo caían frente a su rostro y tras ella millones de árboles daban a entender que se encontraba en un sendero que no existía…era como un sueño, un cielo azul, con pequeñas nubes le hacían parecer mas que un cuadro una fotografía.**

**Se acercó y pudo notar como mucha gente se encontraba a su alrededor viendo como le arreglaba los últimos detalles a aquel cuadro, todos se encontraban impresionados por la hermosura de aquella pintura, él avanzó hasta poder ver el rostro del chico que pintaba y sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, no supo la razón solo le pareció muy extraño, aún así no se movió del lugar y se quedó en silencio, observándolo.**

**Los minutos pasaban y la exposición comenzaba a llegar a su fin, pero aún así el hombre de dorados cabellos seguía allí, sin moverse buscando alguna explicación al hecho de que su cuerpo no se quisiera ir del lugar.**

**El joven suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sonrió al ver su cuadro y se levantó para tomarlo e irse a su casa, los resultados se sabrían en un par de días, se quitó el delantal que cuidaba de que su ropa no se manchara de colores y se dio vuelta para buscar su bolso, pero al ver a Yuki tras él cayó sentado en el piso con el corazón latiendo muy rápido dando muestra de su asombro.**

**Yuki solo lo miraba de manera fría como a todo el mundo, pero el chico mas calmado se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y se sintió avergonzado, sus mejillas enrojecieron y rápidamente se levantó.**

**.- Go…gomen nasai…ud..bueno es que se encontraba allí y yo…-intentaba explicarse en vano, sentía mucho nerviosismo de estar dirigiéndole la palabra a alguien con tal importancia.**

**.- Tu cuadro…-murmuró Yuki dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su pintura a lo cual Shuichi se levantó y lo observó igual que el escritor- le falta lo mas importante que debe tener una pintura…inspiración, es solo un papel el cual posee un dibujo sobre él como todos, si no consigues obtener la inspiración que necesitas ningún cuadro te quedará como deseas, no te causará comodidad y además no lograrás surgir como pintor…**

**Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído a Shuichi sobre sus hombros se quedó estático, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, no de esa manera por lo menos. Sus ojos, abiertos, se llenaban de dudas y por su lado sintió como el famoso escritor avanzaba lentamente y tal como había llegado se fue, en silencio, dejando a un joven con sus esperanzas hechas trizas y renovadas a la vez.**

**Un chico de ojos café se acercaba a Shuichi rápidamente disculpándose por no poder llegar antes pero éste no le contestaba, extrañado, lo movió y entonces los ojos del pelirosa se volvieron hacia él.**

**.- Qué te pasa Shuichi? –le preguntó-**

**.- Acabo de conocer la molestia que no podía averiguar –le respondió-**

**.- Qué? –inquirió extrañado-**

**.- Me acaban de aclarar mi duda con respecto a mis pinturas Hiro..Inspiración…eso es lo que me faltaba –murmuró mientras sus ojos llenos de un brillo de decisión le miraban desafiante, ahora comenzaba la parte difícil de su sueño y no podría caerse. A pesar de que lo dicho por Yuki había sido doloroso también lo tomaba como una ayuda-**

**Por su parte Yuki se preguntaba a que se debía lo que había dicho, pero no encontraba una respuesta coherente. **

**Los árboles y la tranquilidad que ahora se respiraba le daban a su mente un alejamiento de aquella escena de su pasado que le venía a la mente. **

**.- Yuki! –Sintió como lo llamaban y giró su rostro, que ahora parecía descansado, lleno de tranquilidad-**

**.- Vámonos…no hay nada más que hacer aquí.**

* * *

**Que tal?...primer encuentro entre estos dos personajes n-n...un adelanto? ok no seré mala les daré uno pequeñito n-n...en el próx cap habrá otro encuentro entre Shuichi y Yuki que dejará a este último con muchas preguntas en su cabeza mientras su pasado le sigue atormentando.**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que opinan del capi...**

**Arigato a todos!**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa a todos!...gomen nasai! deben odiarme por todo el tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar, pero créanme, hasta hoy no tuve tiempo para nada T-T, el cole no me dejaba tiempo, luego vino los exámenes y ahora por fin toy de vacas! así que desde hoy no tardaré tanto en las actualizaciones, de verdad lo siento mucho u.u..**

**Obviamente no puedo dejar de agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan reviews! _Pandora -Sakuma, _****_killua89_****_, blueazulcero, Amazona Verde, Darl-san86, Aika Asakura y DilectioKhaley._De verdad a todos muchas gracias por apoyarme en este fic y darse el tiempo para leerlo! n.n**

**Ahora si los dejo con el tercer capítulo...**

**_Disclaimer: _Gravitation por desgracia no me pertenece T-T...pero si tomé prestado a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención nOn**

**_

* * *

_****_3. Extraños Sentimientos…_**

**Las semanas pasaban y no se lo lograba quitar de la mente. Por alguna extraña razón aquel joven pintor había causado en Yuki una extraña sensación que no se iba de su pecho y por más que él intentaba esquivarla le era imposible quitar de su vista los ojos de asombro de aquel chico, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su nerviosismo ante él…**

**Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, era imposible que estuviese dándose vuelta en eso todo el día, ya llevaba mucho tiempo igual y no le agradaba que no lograra lo que quería: quitarse al muchacho de sus pensamientos, pero sentía que quería verlo de nuevo o mas bien, quería probar que tanto efecto habían causado en él sus palabras y en sus cuadros.**

**Sintió golpes en la puerta y quitándose el cigarro de sus labios y dejando salir una pequeña línea de humo pudo articular algunas palabras.**

**.- Pase – fue su escueta respuesta-**

**.- Yuki?...vamos a salir a cenar con Touma vienes? –inquirió dulcemente su hermana, pero alguien interrumpió-**

**.- Oye Yuki-chan! XD, saldré un momento así que si te vas haz el favor de esta vez dejarme algunas llaves porque no quiero quedarme afuera otra vez toda la noche ¬¬ -le gritó su hermano menor a lo que Mika se llevó un gran susto, sin embargo Yuki ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de gritos por parte de su pequeño y querido hermano. Lo único que Tatsuha obtuvo por respuesta fue una pequeña llave que lanzó el escritor desde su asiento.- y esto?...**

**.- Es la única llave que necesitas para entrar baka, el portón principal solo pides que te lo abran y ya…**

**.- Hay es verdad –exclamó riendo al igual que su hermana- bueno entonces ya me voy, nos vemos Mika –con una sonrisa le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hermana y cerró tras él la puerta. Mika dirigió su mirada a su otro hermano y lamentó que no fuese como Tatsuha. Alegre.**

**.- Odio que no toque la puerta –murmuró sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla.**

**.- Siempre será igual –le respondió- que dices vienes?**

**Ante aquella pregunta Yuki se limitó a darse vuelta, cualquier cosa que ayudara a quitar a ese molesto chiquillo de sus pensamientos era una idea muy factible y que él estaba dispuesto a tomar.**

**Tomó las llaves de su auto y con un "vamos" salió del lugar junto a la chica.**

**En otro lugar de la ciudad no muy lejos del lugar donde cenarían Yuki y los demás un joven intentaba hablar con dos personas que se oponían totalmente a escucharlo.**

**Gritos y una suave voz contrastaban con las lágrimas de una joven que repetía siempre las mismas palabras, mientras los ojos de su novio se veían llenos de determinación.**

**.- Porfavor Sr. Yo sé que quizá ahora no tenga mucho que darle a su hija, pero le prometo que…**

**.- Olvídalo! Ya te dijimos que un pintor no es lo que nuestra hija necesita! –exclamó el padre-**

**.- Retírese porfavor joven, nuestra hija se casará con Yahiko, no siga insistiendo –murmuró algo mas calmada la madre-**

**.- Papá…Mamá…onegai, yo amo a Shuichi, no me separen de él! –exclamó por fin la joven que estuvo todo el resto de la discusión cubriendo sus rostro con sus manos.**

**.- Silencio Kisumi tu no tienes opinión en esto –espetó su padre-**

**.- Claro que si tengo opinión! Soy yo la que se va a casar con ese tipo amando a otro hombre!**

**.- Kisumi ya…-murmuró Shuichi con una sonrisa que sorprendió a la chica- solo ten paciencia, verás como seré el pintor mas famoso y seré digno de tenerte…**

**.- Pero a mi no me importa el dinero Shuichi…yo quiero estar contigo porque te amo…por nada mas…-dijo la joven sin poder creer que Shuichi le estuviese hablando de dinero sabiendo que a ella jamás le importaba eso¿Acaso él pensaba que Kisumi solo buscaba un bienestar económico y fama a su lado?**

**.- Lo sé, pero no tengo otra manera de tenerte a mi lado, así que ya verás que pondré todo de mi parte para lograr ser el mejor pintor –exclamó con una gran sonrisa que dejó a los padres de Kisumi con sus ojos abiertos llenos de dudas- Nos vemos Señor…Señora…-hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la casa de la chica. Al cerrar la puerta sin embargo comenzó a correr decepcionado de él mismo, no había logrado convencer a los padres de Kisumi de cuanto la amaba y deseaba estar con ella, solo le quedaban 7 meses para que ella contrajera matrimonio con ese tipo llamado Yahiko.**

**.- "En 7 meses no lograré nada!" –pensaba mientras corría sin mirar. Por su cabeza su imaginaba el día de la boda de la mujer que más había querido en su vida y no podía evitar que un dejo de odio se posara en el corazón, un odio contra sus padres que solo pensaban en el dinero para ellos y para su hija sin importarles sus deseos y su felicidad.**

**En esos momentos deseó tener a Hiro con él, siempre sabía que decirle en ocasiones como esa, pero luego sonrió de manera amarga al ver que dependía de su amigo y tomó la decisión de que él solo debía demostrar de que era capaz. Fue entonces cuando las palabras de aquel escritor volvieron a su mente luego de dos semanas de haberlas escuchado de sus labios. **

**.- "Inspiración"…-pensó- "tengo que intentarlo…" –intentó auto convencerse de que todo saldría bien, solo faltaba un día para que dijesen quien era el ganador y tendría que estar preparado para ganar, pero también para perder.**

**Al correr sin mirar por donde caminaba no se dio cuenta que no iba dirección a su casa si no mas bien a otro lugar completamente desconocido.**

**Un choque. Gritos y un brazo que lo afirmaba.**

**Cuando abrió sus ojos un auto se encontraba muy cerca de su cuerpo y el solo estaba centímetros mas atrás del parachoque. Su respiración era muy agitada y en aquel momento su corazón dio un vuelco enorme al ver que estuvo a punto de ser atropellado por su descuido. **

**Cayó en cuenta que alguien lo había salvado y entonces se dio vuelta para agradecerle y fue entonces cuando se topó con un par de ojos verdes que el recordaba haber visto en la exposición y en otro lugar.**

**.- Estás bien? –Preguntó el joven de verdes ojos-**

**.- S…Si…g..gracias…-logró articular el joven. Ese rostro…Claro, era Seguchi Touma, un gran productor musical y además integrante de Nittle Gasper en donde también cantaba Ryuichi de quien él era admirador y cuando se dio cuenta de todos los detalles su asombro creció e hizo una pequeña reverencia- disculpe por las molestias…yo..bueno..esque…**

**.- Touma? .. –inquirió un joven tras él con un conejo en sus brazos- Que pasó? Por qué saliste corriendo Touma-kun? –se escucharon algunos gritos de chicas y la gente comenzó a murmurar y a mirar a aquel joven quien sacó la lengua de manera divertida al ver que otra vez causaba ese alboroto.**

**Shuichi quien ya había tenido demasiadas emociones en un par de minutos volvió a sentir una gran felicidad, era Ryuichi quien tenía al frente el gran cantante que él admiraba estaba junto a él y en una situación que no era del todo agradable.**

**.- Sakuma Ryuichi! –gritó Shuichi- **

**.- Si dime? .. –murmuró el cantante con inocencia mientras tras él aparecían dos personas más.**

**.- Touma por Kami no salgas corriendo de esa manera, me asustaste! –le gritó la chica-**

**.- Lo siento mucho Mika-san, pero iban a atropellar a este joven –explicó mientras miraba a Shuichi-**

**.- Uy pobrecito estás bien? –preguntó Ryuichi mientras lo examinaba por todos lados y lo daba vuelta sin dejarlo responder- No tiene nada nOn…Touma-kun eres genial! nOn**

**.- Ryu-chan compórtate u-u –pidió el productor-**

**.- Yo…siento..m..mucho haber..causado tanta..molestia…-logró decir SHuichi quien aún no salía de su asombro al tener a las personas que mas admiraba frente a él-**

**.- No te preocupes, no es nada –le sonrió Touma-**

**.- Nos podemos ir? –sintió una voz que le fue muy familiar, era la misma del concurso de pinturas en el parque, era Yuki, quien nuevamente se encontraba con él.**

**Los ojos del escritor se desviaron hacia el chico y tomaron un dejo de molestia, todos los días había estado pensando en él y cuando había logrado liberarse de su imagen vuelve a aparecer frente a él casi de la misma manera que la vez anterior, con sus ojos llenos de asombro.**

**Su corazón le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho que decidió omitir ante la presencia del joven pintor, pero por unos momentos deseó darle a esos ojos la seguridad y alegría que se veía no poseía a pesar de su falsa sonrisa.**

**Se sorprendió a si mismo deseando estar con aquel joven y sintió vergüenza de sus sentimientos, pero aquellos ojos eran los mismos que los de…Cerró sus ojos y prendió un cigarro, necesitaba calmarse, ese encuentro fue demasiado repentino.**

**.- Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Mika-**

**.- S…Shuichi…-Yuki al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos. Ahora conocía también su nombre.**

**.- Hacia donde ibas tan rápido? –inquirió Touma-**

**.- N..No lo sé…se supone que iba hacia mi casa pero…-miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar- me..extravie..**

**.- Yuki-kun por qué no vamos a dejarlo a su casa? –pidió con una sonrisa Ryuichi mientras ponía a Kumagoro sobre sus hombros-**

**No le hizo mucha gracia la propuesta, pero Mika y Touma insistieron, el joven no se veía en el mejor estado, casi había sido atropellado y aún se encontraba algo agitado, no podían dejarlo allí. Yuki no tuvo mas opción que decir que sí.**

**.- No se molesten yo puedo irme solo no se…**

**.- Si quieres te vas si no lárgate –murmuró el escritor mirándolo. Shuichi sintió que si las miradas mataran, el habría muerto en aquel instante-**

**.- Yuki! –le regañó su hermana- No le digas eso..**

**.- Si el no quiere entonces que se vaya, yo tengo trabajo que hacer…-al decir esto comenzó a caminar y entró a su auto.**

**.- No le hagas caso –dijo el productor a lo que el chico sonrió nervioso.**

**Subieron al auto y Shuichi dijo donde vivía. Mientras Yuki iba hacia su casa Shuichi iba muy emocionado conversando con Ryuichi, diciéndole que era su gran admirador y que tenía todos sus discos, al mismo tiempo Mika y Touma también le hacían preguntas que el respondía con gran alegría.**

**Yuki de vez en cuando lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor y no podía dejar de sentir aquella extraña sensación en su pecho. Se parecía demasiado a aquella joven y lo detestaba por eso, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón le indicaba que deseaba tenerlo cerca. Era algo extraño y no quería seguirlo sintiendo. Hace mucho tiempo ya había decidido que no sentiría mas amor por nadie, pero esto no era amor. Claro que no lo era.**

**.- Es aquí…-exclamó de pronto el joven frente a unos departamentos y se bajó del auto- Muchas gracias por haberme traído hasta mi casa, de verdad me da mucha pena todas las molestias –murmuró con una mano tras su cabeza y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas-**

**.- No te preocupes, fuiste una gran compañía –exclamó Mika con alegría-**

**.- Es verdad, solo ten mas cuidado al ir por las calles –le aconsejó Touma-**

**.- Espero que volvamos a vernos! nOn –le gritó lleno de emoción Ryuichi, Shuichi asintió y Yuki sin decir una palabra aceleró y desapareció en la oscuridad de las calles.**

**Shuichi subió a su departamento agotado. No deseaba pensar en nada. Se lanzó a su cama y cerró sus ojos, en aquel instante los ojos de Yuki mirándolo aparecieron ante él y de golpe abrió los suyos al momento que el teléfono sonaba.**

**.- Esos ojos…que miedo –murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba e iba hacia el teléfono- Si diga?**

**.- Shindou Shuichi? –preguntó una voz extraña-**

**.- Si…quien habla? **

**.- Soy el director del concurso de pinturas del Parque Fujikata, quiero informarle que ha sido el ganador, mañana lo espero en la ceremonia en la calle perpendicular al parque en el edificio Deshou. Muchas felicidades….**

* * *

**Qué tal?...las cosas ya comienzan a surgir por lo menos de parte de Yuki, en el cuarto capítulo sin embargo es cuando las cosas comienzan a complicarse quizá un poquito..**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal el capi, como dije en un principio gomen por la demora de este cap, prometo no tardarme en el siguiente! Arigato a todos los que leen también este fic!..Los estaré esperando en el próx. cap! Matta ne! nOn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa!...q tal?...aquí estoy otra vez para agradecerles a todos los que leen y para presentarles el 4 cap de esta historia...**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, y tb claro a los que dejan review: _killua89, Naomi Eiri y Pandora-Sakuma_...muchas gracias a los tres por dejarme review y no se preocupen q YukixShuichi ya comenzará y los besos tb se vienen así que solo un poco de paciencias que desde este capítulo las cosas ya se comienzan a complicar...por lo menos para Yuki...bueno no les adelanto más...**

**Ahh! por cierto!...les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo! nOn, espero que sea un excelente año en todos los ámbitos, aunque recuerden que si hay cosas malas es para que aprendamos de ellas ...pero dentro de todo les deseo que las cosas malas no puedan opacar las buenas que se vendrán n-n...**

**Disclaimer: Grav. lamentablemente no me pertenece TOT...pero tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención!...**

**

* * *

**

**_5. Tiempo…Recuerdos..._**

**Él, el ganador?...Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ganar un concurso al aire libre donde habían participado mas de 50 personas. Sí, claramente era una broma de alguien.**

**Intentó articular algunas palabras pero no podía creerlo, y esos sentimientos le impedían poder decir algo y para cuando volvió a la tierra el teléfono solo tenía el tono común de cuando alguien corta la comunicación.**

**Después de unos minutos logró reponerse y en sus labios se dibujó una gran sonrisa y de su boca salió un grito de inmensa alegría, una alegría que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir por culpa de los distintos problemas que le habían ido surgiendo a medida que los días y semanas pasaban. Ahora había dado un gran paso para lo que significaba conseguir la autorización de los padres de Kisumi para poder estar junto a ella.**

**No soportó por más tiempo tanta emoción y tomó el teléfono en sus manos mientras repetía que había ganado una y otra vez como si fuese la única frase que conociese. Marcó un número rápidamente al tiempo que se daba vueltas en el mismo lugar gritando y saltando como un pequeño niño que acababa de recibir el regalo que deseaba, en realidad, eso era lo que había pasado.**

**Un joven algo adormilado atendió al otro lado del auricular y con una voz llena de pereza hizo una pregunta que no pudo ser terminada pues el joven comenzó a gritarle a él la frase que por varios minutos seguidos repetía para él mismo y para el silencio. El joven del otro lado del teléfono tuvo que separarse de éste pues no estaba acostumbrado a despertar de tal manera.**

**.- Shuichi? –intentó buscar algo mas que un "gané el concurso" por parte de su amigo.**

**.- Gané el concurso! –seguía gritándole-**

**.- Shuichi quieres calmarte para poder conversar? –pidió bostezando Hiro-**

**.- L..Lo siento esque…gané Hiro! Gané el concurso de pinturas del parque Fujitaka! –pudo decir por fin. Hiro abrió sus ojos y despertó completamente al oír la completa y correcta formación de la frase. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama sonriendo.**

**.- En verdad ganaste?...esa si que es una buena noticia Shuichi! **

**.- Si!...por fin lograré convencer a los padres de Kisumi que si puedo tenerla!...mañana será la premiación, puedes venir, no quiero ir solo…-dijo con un tono mas calmado aunque su corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido por la excitación de la que aún no lograba reponerse-**

**.- Claro que sí, estaré temprano en tu casa…Nos vemos - y con éstas palabras llenas de ternura, cortaron su comunicación. Shuichi se lanzó a su cama y cerró sus ojos, ya nada malo podía existir con esta noticia. Los brazos de Morfeo comenzaron a acunarlo rápidamente trayendo a su mente un extraño sueño.**

**El se encontraba en un callejón que parecía no tener fin, solo había un par de luces a su alrededor que lograban dar algo de luz a aquella abominable oscuridad que como la boca de un lobo, tragaba lo que se encontraba a su paso fuera de aquellos focos.**

**El miedo comenzaba a invadir rápidamente el cuerpo de Shuichi, no entendía que hacía ahí, no conocía el lugar y tampoco le interesaba conocerlo, solo quería salir y olvidarse que había entrado. La voz dulce de una joven lo invitaba a salir extendiendo su mano por una de las dos salidas que poseía, sin embargo se encontraba rodeada por la oscuridad, sus ojos no se lograban distinguir y solo por su voz supo quien era. Quería ir con ella y comenzó a correr, pero por alguna extraña razón se alejaba de él a medida que él se acercaba a ella, intentó tomar su mano. No dio resultado.**

**Comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica, su voz no se escuchaba como la de ella, era tragada por el silencio que convivía armoniosamente con la oscuridad, otra voz mucho mas grave lo llamó desde el otro extremo, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y un brazo lo invitaba a ir con él. Vio una mano mucho mas firme que la anterior y un tono de voz lleno de inseguridad y la vez de miedo, le pedía ayuda, se escuchaba desesperado, lloraba…**

**Despertó sudando frío, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa voz tan llena de tristeza y melancolía, el brusco despertar lo desorientó por unos momentos, no sabía si seguía en aquel callejón junto a aquella extraña persona o en su cálida cama, tranquilo y seguro. Observó su reloj, eran las 10:00 AM. **

**Necesitaba una ducha. Quitó la ropa de su cuerpo y se hundió en el agua cálida que le entregaba un ambiente muy reconfortante para la noche que había vivido, sus músculos aún tensos, comenzaban a sentirse mas livianos y ese frío incómodo se había ido completamente. **

**.- Esa voz…-murmuró recordando al último ser visto en su sueño- sé que la he oído de manera distinta..se sentía tan mal…quien puede tener tanta tristeza en su alma…porqué me pide ayuda a mi…-tenía al intuición de que lo conocía, pero ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba mal ¿Quién mas podría ser?.**

**Por su mente pasaban muchos nombres que no concordaban con las características que logró observar, que de por sí no eran muchas. Todos fueron finalmente descartados como posibilidades y su mente se quedó en blanco por muchos minutos que a él le parecieron un par de segundos, no lograba pensar en nada, no podía mantener un objetivo claro ni una imagen frente a sus ojos, todo pasaba tan rápido que no lograba distinguir entre una cosa y otra hasta que fuertes golpes en su puerta le alertaron que debía volver a una realidad en donde su futuro le tenía muchas sorpresas.**

**Salió rápidamente de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla, abrió la puerta y Hiro apareció con un gran pastel en sus manos.**

**.- Buenos días! nOn –le gritó asustándolo por aquella visita a tan temprana hora-**

**.- H..Hiro que…que haces aquí –inquirió extrañado-**

**.- Pues…según lo que leímos del concurso la ceremonia final sería dentro de 20 minutos, mira –le dijo mostrándole un papel que decía:**

"_**Para el ganador que será informado dos semanas después de haberse realizado el concurso, tendremos una ceremonia en el edificio Deshou a las 10:30 AM del día siguiente del que será informado que ha ganado."**_

**10:30….10:30…Miró el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 10:12 y los segundos seguían pasando sin querer detenerse en lo absoluto, se reían de él por haber olvidado la hora de la ceremonia.**

**Shuichi dio un gran grito y corrió hacia su habitación dejando a su amigo completamente perplejo en la puerta con el pastel en sus manos. Decidió pasar y dejarlo en el refrigerador del chico. En dos minutos exactos apareció Shuichi vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que hacía un fuerte contraste con sus ojos y su cabello dándole un aspecto de más edad, Hiro sonrió y lo sacó rápidamente del departamento. Aún tenían poco más de 10 minutos para llegar.**

* * *

**Habían pasado 6 meses desde el triunfo del concurso. Lo había visto un par de veces más para recriminarle que no estaba haciendo bien sus pinturas, había logrado un contacto más allá de dos desconocidos con él sin embargo no comprendía porqué deseaba siempre volver a verlo cuando se iba de su lado.**

**Cuando estaba junto a él se sentía tranquilo, no habían fantasmas acechándolos, ni gente preguntando cosas que no deseaba responder, simplemente eran ellos y nadie más. No quería ir de nuevo, pero siempre su corazón le insistía hasta tal punto que no lo soportaba.**

**No comprendía porqué ese sujeto había causado tantos sentimientos en él en tan poco tiempo, no comprendía porque al estar a su lado sentía enormes ganas de abrazarlo y mantenerlo junto a él, cada vez se hacía mas insoportable estar en el mismo lugar que Shuichi.**

**¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de aquel chiquillo inmaduro y alegre?. No. No podía permitirlo, no volvería a amar, mucho menos a un hombre, era imposible….o tal vez no…Ie, no podía y no lo haría.**

**Afirmó su cabeza con una de sus manos, no soportaba pensar todo el día en lo mismo sin llegar a algún punto de encuentro o a alguna respuesta concreta, siempre al final de todas sus preguntas encontraba lo mismo: silencio.**

**Se parecía a aquella jaula de sus sueños, donde también vagaba como un alma en pena, llegando al punto de partida sin tampoco encontrar la parte vacía de aquel lugar. Esos barrotes de recuerdos le impedían abrir el candado por sus propios medios y afuera nadie escuchaba sus gritos que pedían que lo liberaran de aquel martirio.**

**Las culpas no lo dejaban y esa dulce voz llamándolo sin ser escuchada era su peor pesadilla. **

**Sus sueños con aquella jaula mitad llena mitad vacía habían cambiado un poco, ahora una mano aparecía intentando abrir aquel candado, pero él mismo era quien lo rechazaba y lo hacía retroceder antes de que pudiese llegar para liberarlo de aquel martirio y cuando se arrepentía de todo lo dicho lo llamaba, pero aquella persona retrocedía y lo dejaba solo. Lo único que odiaba es que siempre repetía el mismo nombre: Shuichi.**

**Se levantó de la silla y miró hacia su jardín, exhaló el humo separando su cigarro de sus labios y sus ojos se dirigieron a aquella hermosa sirena que estaba implementada en su jardín…siempre con aquel rostro tan sereno que le daba algo de tranquilidad a su corazón cuando se sentía invadido por el miedo, la furia o el dolor.**

**No pudo aplacar mucho aquellos sentimientos esta vez, pero ya no se sentía tan desgraciado como hacía tan solo 5 minutos. Su cigarro volvió a su boca y llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.**

**Sus ojos no tenían sentimiento alguno en aquel instante, solo miraban a la sirena, como si no tuviesen vida. Una voz llamó a la puerta e ingresó al no encontrar respuesta, lo apuró con una mirada de preocupación que tampoco obtuvo algo que la pudiese tranquilizar.**

**Tomó su celular que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de pino y salió del lugar con su hermana. Irían ese día a una exposición de un gran pintor del cual últimamente se hablaba mucho en diarios y noticias, esa exposición en sí estuvo muy divulgada por todos los medios de comunicación, especialmente porque el pintor era un joven de tan solo 22 años.**

**Yuki se encontraba nervioso aquel día, otra vez tendría que ver a Shuichi cuando ya estaba casi completamente seguro que sus sentimientos hacia él ya no eran solo de una amistad si no más bien de un cariño que había sobrepasado esos límites.**

**.- Mika…-murmuró de pronto en la mitad del camino.**

**.- Qué pasa Yuki? –inquirió esperando que le dijese algo sobre su estado del último tiempo.**

**.- Me estoy enamorando de Shuichi…-lanzó con gran naturalidad y con un tono de voz que esta vez denotaba lo que podría llamarse alegría. Mika abrió sus ojos ante aquella frase, no se esperaba que su hermano le dijese eso, nunca se lo esperó de él.**

**.- P..Pero Yuki…**

**.- No me lo preguntes, no sé que es lo que me ocurre, pero ese…es mi temor Mika no quiero enamorarme, menos de él….-murmuró con mucha melancolía. La mujer comprendió a su hermano, Shuichi se parecía demasiado a aquella joven que el había amado con anterioridad, sin embargo estaba segura que no se debía solamente por eso, Shuichi era uno de los pocos que se había logrado acercar a Yuki en tan poco tiempo, su alegría contagiosa y su aire tan despistado habían cautivado a Yuki desde el primer día, ella lo notaba en sus ojos.**

**.- Díselo –sonrió-**

**.- No seas ridícula, no puedo enamorarme de él…-exclamó casi con sorpresa-**

**.- No puedes manejar a tu corazón Yuki…jamás el corazón puede ser manejado y tampoco se le puede dar órdenes con respecto a los sentimientos, solo con un precio muy caro: el dolor…**

**No hubo respuesta, el escritor no supo ni siquiera por qué le había expresado a su hermana sus sentimientos tan complicados en aquel momento, pero la tormenta que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo se había hecho insostenible y sus labios por primera vez en toda su vida hicieron caso al corazón y no a su mente, que pensaba con mucha mas frialdad.**

**Su corazón había estado cubierto por una capa de hielo que Shuichi había comenzado a derretir, no quería dejarlo, ahora lo comprendía, Shuichi estaba intentando saber más de él, conocerlo, sin embargo siempre le ponía su barrera de frialdad y es por eso que en sus sueños tampoco nunca podía llegar a él. Nunca quiso darse cuenta, pero ahora lo sabía, ese joven había logrado que Yuki sintiera nuevamente el amor por alguien.**

**Mika aún sorprendida comprendió que su hermano ahora se encontraba mas tranquilo y deseó que fuera feliz, no importaba si era mujer o hombre, solo deseaba verlo feliz otra vez, solo quería recordar como era su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Hacía ya 8 años que ese tipo de sentimientos habían sido suprimidos de la vida de su hermano.**

**Se bajaron rápidamente del auto, estaban atrasados. Yuki no lo demostraba, pero sentía una gran alegría por poder ver a aquel chico donde deseaba, temía que no sintiera lo mismo por él, pero al verlo sus temores se alejaron. Se adelantaron un poco para ver mejor y fue entonces cuando a Yuki se le vino el mundo encima…**

**Unas palabras y una imagen fueron suficientes para devolver el dolor a su corazón…**

**.- Así como agradecí al escritor Yuki Eiri por haberme aclarado lo que me molestaba con respecto a mis pinturas y al mismo tiempo darme la clave para poder conseguir el éxito, anuncio mi próxima boda con Kisumi Okori….**

**La joven que estaba al lado de Shuichi sonrió sonrojada ante los aplausos de todos los presentes y las preguntas de la prensa, mientras un par de ojos dorados no comprendía aquella cruel trampa del destino….**

* * *

**Qué tal?...mal por el pobre de Yuki claro está...pero desde ahora viene lo más complicado, separar a Shu-chan de Kisumi, disolver su noviazgo y tenerlo con él, claro que tb será revelado en uno de los siguientes caps el horrible pasado de Yuki...eso sería...nos vemos! estaré esperando sus reviews! espero que pasen una buena noche de celebración por el nuevo año que llega junto a sus familias o amigos...Matta ne!**


	5. Desistir o Seguir?

**Konichiwa!...como están?...espero q muy bien n.n.**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado review!...d verdad arigato, su apoyo es muy importante n-n. Por supuesto también agradecer a las personas que solo leen n-n...Principales agradecimientos a:_ killua89, Pandora-Sakuma y AISHITERU-SHUICHI_...d verdad muxas gracias por sus reviews n.n**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capi sin rodeos...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de gravitation no me pertenecen, pero los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_5. Desistir o Seguir?_**

**Ya no escuchaba nada, simplemente su mente se hacía millones de preguntas, que caían como bombas una tras otra sin dar tiempo a responder ninguna. No entendía nada y por momentos creyó que solo era una pesadilla sin sentido. Uno de sus tantos miedos recreado por su mente, pero al sentir como su hermana con preocupación insistía en llamarlo entendió que era la cruda realidad, el cruel destino que otra vez lo alejaba de la persona que amaba.**

**Quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero sería demasiado obvio, además Shuichi ya lo había visto entre la multitud y con un brazo en alto y una gran sonrisa lo saludaba efusivamente mientras su novia contestaba muchas preguntas de la prensa.**

**Cuando la entrevista terminó, Shuichi bajó rápidamente a buscar a Yuki sin saber cuanto dolor le estaba causando en aquel momento. Sonrió al ver a Mika también quien no sabía como actuar.**

**.- Yuki-san! Que bueno es verte por aquí!...no pensé que vendrías…-murmuró avergonzado por pensar eso-**

**.- Solo vine a ver si tus pinturas habían mejorado en algo –mintió con su tono de voz inexpresivo y frío que ocultaban su tristeza y sorpresa. Shuichi solo lo miraba resignado, Yuki jamás le diría algo bueno de sus pinturas-**

**.- P..pintas muy bien Shu-chan..-exclamó sonriente la hermana de Yuki lo que éste agradeció infinitamente, sin embargo por ella, le gritaría en su cara lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero antes de dejar a su hermano mal prefirió guardar sus palabras.**

**Una chica de largos y negros cabellos tomados en una cola se acercó a ellos y tomó por el brazo a Shuichi alegremente y se quedó mirando a Yuki.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa con un brillo más fuerte del común y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cargada de alegría.**

**.- Pero si es Yuki Eiri en persona! –soltó llena de entusiasmo- soy fanática por sus libros Eiri-san!..es el mejor escritor que he leído! Y su último libro fue fabuloso!...-exclamó llena de emoción sin saber que Yuki era su peor enemigo.**

**.- Gracias…-murmuró sin ánimos ante aquella chica, miró como tomaba a Shuichi de un brazo y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y molestia. Se sentía desganado, no le halló sentido luchar por Shuichi contra aquella joven, era una mujer, primero que nada y segundo, estaba comprometida con él, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón no soportaba verlo con aquella chica.**

**Su corazón tenía mucha confusión, sus sentimientos estaban como un torbellino.**

**Su hermana pensó en sacarlo del lugar, pero Shuichi los invitó a pasar si deseaban al cóctel que más tarde habría.**

**.- Me encantaría que pudieran quedarse…-les dijo-**

**.- Lo siento Shuichi, pero tengo trabajo que hacer –le respondió Yuki muy serio, Shuichi se entristeció, tenía un gran cariño por él.**

**.- Está trabajando en un nuevo libro? –preguntó Kisumi que por unos momentos vio en los ojos de Yuki algo que le pareció sospechoso.**

**.- Así es…estoy escribiendo otro libro –le respondió nuevamente sin ánimos, ésta vez se diría incluso, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.**

**.- Qué lástima –exclamó Shuichi captando la atención distraída del escritor- quería que te quedaras…-le dijo sonriéndole.**

**.- Para ver tus pinturas?...no que aburrido..-exclamó sonriendo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, Kisumi se veía indignada por el comentario, pero Shuichi reía al igual que la hermana del escritor.**

**.- Ya vámonos Yuki…-le dijo su hermana pues sabía que su hermano con cada segundo que pasaba se desmoronaba cada vez más.**

**.- Si..-se dio media vuelta y sin despedirse comenzó a caminar. Mika se despidió rápidamente con la mano y alcanzó a Yuki quien prendía uno de sus cigarros y lo llevaba a sus labios. Kisumi antes de voltearse para seguir junto a Shuichi vio que Mika le dirigía a Yuki una mirada de preocupación y cada vez se le hacía más sospechosa la reacción del escritor frente a ella y frente a lo dicho por Shuichi.**

**Los jóvenes se retiraron de aquella galería y al mismo tiempo que desaparecieron por el salón contiguo Mika y Yuki desaparecían por la entrada principal de aquella galería.**

**Yuki miraba la nada, su hermana lo observaba a él, buscando alguna palabra de aliento que decirle, pero no encontraba nada en su repertorio, en aquel momento sentía que nada podía subirle el ánimo a su hermano.**

**La imagen de Shuichi diciendo aquellas crueles palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en su mente como un disco que solo tenía una canción que se repetía mil veces sin detenerse.**

**Quería gritar, sentía que aquella jaula ahora se encontraba completamente vacía, y que aquella mano que lo intentaba liberarse se iba rápidamente del lugar frente a sus gritos desesperados.**

**Mika miraba el suelo desconcertada, no sabía que Shuichi estuviese comprometido, por eso había alentado a su hermano a que le dijese algo, pero ahora que conocía la verdad no encontraba lo que serviría para la ocasión.**

**Subieron al auto sin decir una palabra, Yuki aceleró a fondo para salir rápido de aquel lugar y de toda sus cercanías, cualquier cosa que le recordara a ese joven era para él en ese momento, un tormento que no deseaba resistir.**

**Manejaba por inercia, ni siquiera tenía su vista preocupada de los demás autos, el solo deseaba llegar a su casa y así lo hizo, no disminuyó la velocidad hasta no encontrarse dentro de los terrenos que el conocía como propios y una vez dentro frenó provocando que el auto sacara humo de sus ruedas por detenerse tan bruscamente.**

**Abrió la puerta y entró sin mirar a nadie, todos se quedaron extrañados ante su llegada y ante su reacción, se suponía que no llegaría por lo menos en dos horas, pero no habían pasado ni siquiera 40 minutos desde que había salido junto a Mika, quien entró corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo, pero al ingresar al salón principal lo único que escuchó fue la puerta del cuarto de Yuki cerrarse sin el menor cuidado.**

**Los ojos de interrogación de los demás le hicieron comprender que debería repetir la historia vivida hacía tan solo unos segundos, así evitaría que Yuki tuviese que soportar preguntas no deseadas.**

**.- Eso fue lo que pasó –murmuró con pesar al finalizar el relato-**

**.- Maldito enano ya verá yo lo haré sufrir! –exclamó Tatsuha, pero Ryuichi lo detuvo-**

**.- Ie Ie Tatsuha-chan…Shu-chan no tiene la culpa, el no conoce los sentimientos de Yuki-san…lo único que podría hacerse es que Shuichi se juntase mas con Yuki, demo…si Shu-chan está enamorado de aquella chica a Yuki no le será fácil tenerlo a su lado…-explicó con tanta seriedad que todos le quedaron mirando muy asustados, el chico extrañado tomó a Kumagoro y lo puso en sus piernas frente a él- tu que crees Kumagoro? –todos suspiraron aliviados, seguía siendo el Ryuichi de siempre-**

**.- Sin embargo…-objetó Touma acaparando la atención de los demás- no es la primera vez que pasa esto con alguien que Yuki ama, es por eso que está tan lastimado, él aún no se repone de la pérdida de Saki, a pesar de que han pasado 8 años su tristeza sigue siendo la misma…es solo que perdió la capacidad de poderlo demostrar…y el destino solo le está jugando otra mala pasada al poner a Kisumi en su camino…**

**Todos sabían que lo que decía Touma era cierto. Yuki aún no sanaba una herida y ya poseía otra que solo había hecho que la primera se hiciera más profunda.**

* * *

**A la sombra de la oscuridad un cuerpo se encontraba apoyando su peso en una dura muralla que poseía luz proporcionada por la luna quien con sus finos rayos traspasaba el cristal impactando de lleno aquella pared en la que él se encontraba.**

**Solo se podía distinguir su silueta, su cigarro en su mano caída y su rostro lleno de decepción, no soportaba la idea de tener que alejarse de ese chico. No podía. No quería.**

**Sus ojos le pedían que dejara escapar las lágrimas, pero su mente le decía que ya había llorado mucho y que ahora no valía la pena.**

**No valía la pena, realmente dejaría que todo se fuera de sus manos así de fácil sin luchar, dejaría que aquella chica se casara con él, claro que no, tenía que hacer algo para impedir aquella boda, pero…realmente era justo pelear por Shuichi?...ella lo quería y el también la quería…demo…**

**Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro de inseguridad, no sabía que hacer, si seguir o desistir, si separarlos y ser feliz o dejarlos y sufrir. Su corazón no deseaba que tomara aquella opción por la cual el debería llenarse de tristeza nuevamente, pero la mente le decía que era lo más justo.**

**.- En una pelea entre la mente y el corazón…quien gana? –murmuró tan despacio que solo el silencio y la soledad de aquel cuarto lo escucharon. Su mano escribió aquella pregunta en las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo su nuevo libro…dejó caer el lápiz…soltó el cigarro…sus ojos se cerraron y trajeron la imagen de sus sueños, en la que Shuichi estaba a su lado para abrir aquella jaula en la que se encontraba encerrado…**

**Estaba cansado, quería dormir, no pensar, no ver, no escuchar absolutamente nada…y pensó que durmiendo un poco las cosas se aclararían…quizá algo le dijera al despertar que decisión tomar…porque en ese momento el no tenía la menor idea…**

**Sentía que habían pasado horas desde que se había logrado quedar dormido, sin embargo un extraño sentimiento lo había despertado de improvisto. Miró hacia todos los lugares y se encontró con que seguía en su cuarto, pero éste parecía algo diferente, no estaba su escritorio, solo existía un pequeño mueble, su computador portátil había desaparecido, en su lugar había uno grande, antiguo, y a su lado todo estaba llenos de libros ocupando el lugar en el que él había puesto todos sus escritos.**

**Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, recorrió todo el lugar con tranquilidad, tomó los libros y delicadamente hojeó cada uno releyendo cosas que le interesaban. Luego salió del cuarto y se encontró un largo pasillo, lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes, como si todo fuese nuevo a pesar de tener la sensación de que él ya había estado allí por mucho tiempo. Se detenía frente a algunos cuadros y los tocaba para comprobar si eran reales, luego con una mirada extraña los dejaba para ir al siguiente en el que hacía lo mismo. Como un rito.**

**Una extraña sensación en su pecho de mucha angustia se posó rápidamente cuando uno de los cuadros lo transportó a una calle con poca luz, pequeños focos intentaban detener aquella oscuridad que parecía infinita, pero solo lo lograban en pequeños tramos. Quiso caminar. No pudo. Sus pies se encontraban pegados al suelo. Comenzó a desesperarse.**

**Su respiración se estaba volviendo muy agitada y sus pies aún no querían salir del lugar donde se encontraban, por alguna razón algo le decía que debía correr, que debía salir de allí, pero era imposible. Nada servía.**

**Respiró profundo, su corazón aún latía muy rápido golpeando su pecho con mucha fuerza alertándole de algún peligro quizá. No lo entendió. Sus ojos iban y venían entre la oscuridad, el silencio y la soledad eran los gobernantes y su desesperación a pesar de intentar tranquilizarse seguía impuesta sobre él.**

**.- Yuki…-decía entre sollozos una joven, se podía distinguir por su voz que era una chica de no más de 18 años, su voz se escuchaba casi apagada, con dolor, dolor y mucha tristeza. Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron asombrados, su corazón golpeó más rápido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Yuki…onegai…-murmuró con menos vida que la vez anterior. El joven intentó correr. Lo logró, sus pies podían moverse. Corrió. Dobló una esquina, sus ojos se abrieron de horror mas su visión hasta allí llegó y despertó sudando frío, asustado, incrédulo ante lo que había visto.**

**Miró su cuarto con recelo, como si temiera encontrarse en el punto de partida de aquel mal sueño, más no fue así, había vuelto a su realidad, al presente con un pensamiento claro…no dejaría que esta vez el destino le quitase a la persona amada sin que él no pudiera hacer nada…**

* * *

**Que tal?...bueno, como vieron las cosas del pasado de Yuki ya comienzan a salir poco a poco, pero le ayudaron en su decisión de no dejar a Shu-chan nOn...claro no podía ser tan mala con el pobre de Yuki TT...se me partía el alma tener q ser tan cruel, demo en fin xD...ahora las cosas se pondrán complicadas claro está...**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber como les ha parecido el capi!...Nos estamos viendo en el próx. cap!...Matta ne! nOn**


	6. RompiendoHaciendo

**Konichiwa!...q tal? n-n...por fin traigo el 6to cap!...**

** Agradesco porsupuesto a las personas que me dejaron review: _killua89, Hikari-chan, Antonio, Pandora-Sakuma_ Arigato! nOn...**

** También agradesco a las personas que leen..**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gravitation no me pertenece, pero tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_6. Rompiendo…Haciendo…_**

**Los rayos del sol resplandecían de felicidad en un azul cielo sin nubes que opacaran u ocultasen su belleza. Una suave brisa se deslizaba entre los edificios y por los parques jugando a esquivar los obstáculos, aunque muchas veces chocaba contra ellos.**

**La gente conversaba y paseaba por las calles de New York sin imaginarse si quiera la situación que podía estarse viviendo en el corazón de un hombre…la gente, completamente ajena solo caminaba, como siempre…**

**Él indiferente a los sentimientos que causaba en aquel hombre dormía plácidamente en su departamento. Los rayos del sol entraron rápidamente y con intensidad a su cuarto pues había olvidado cerrar las cortinas para cubrirse de esa molesta luz que llegaba tan temprano.**

**Se dio media vuelta para que su propio cuerpo sirviera de muro entre los rayos y sus ojos, y fue entonces cuando se percató que no estaba solo, un frágil cuerpo estaba a su lado y por unos instantes se sintió molesto, no supo porqué.**

**Se levantó suavemente intentando no despertar a aquel ser, sin embargo cuando iba hacia la puerta tropezó con sus propios zapatos y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estridente que despertó a su amante con un buen susto.**

**Sin embargo éste se levantó riendo demostrando que nada había pasado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos con ropa sobre la cama, pero claro, eso no era fácil de explicar y mucho menos de hacer creer a los padres de las jóvenes.**

**Comenzó a pensar en una buena excusa mientras iba por el auto, le consultaba a su novia, pero ninguno de los dos ingeniaba algo creíble. Finalmente optaron por decir la verdad.**

**Llegaron a la gran mansión de Kisumi y se bajaron del auto que Shuichi se había logrado comprar con el premio que le habían dado y con las recientes exposiciones a las que lo invitaban. Intentaron arreglarse un poco antes de tocar la puerta, pero nada les quitaba de encima el sueño y de sus ropas la gran fiesta que tuvieron que resistir durante horas.**

**Shuichi tocó con miedo la puerta. Abrieron y un par de ojos de molestia los quedaron mirando, sus cabellos no estaban ordenados y sus rostros no mejoraban a pesar de la sonrisa ingenua que los dos poseían.**

**.- Pero que hacen llegando a esta hora! –gritaba la madre en el salón al que los había hecho pasar-**

**.- Lo siento señora, es que de la exposición salimos a las 4 de la madrugada y bueno…fuimos a mi casa por unas cosas y nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta –su tono era tan convincente que la madre que 6 meses antes rechazaba a aquel joven solo se limitó a suspirar resignada.**

**.- No lo vuelvan a hacer, casi nos mataste de un susto Kisumi…**

**.- Gomen Nasai Okaa-san no volverá a suceder –exclama algo sorprendida por la reacción de su madre. Odiaba que ahora aceptara a Shuichi solo porque tenía dinero, pero le bastaba que la dejara estar con él.**

**.- Por cierto, cuando planean casarse? –inquirió la madre de espalda a ellos sirviendo té. Shuichi miró a Kisumi algo complicado. No se esperaba esa pregunta. La chica decidió responder.**

**.- Eso aún no lo vemos….pero ya decidiremos…yo quiero que sea pronto…-le dijo a su novio con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo de amor en sus ojos. Shuichi no supo porqué, pero no deseaba casarse tan pronto, quería darse tiempo, algo en su pecho le indicaba que las cosas no deberían ser así y ese sueño repetitivo…jamás iba con ella…**

**Regresó al mundo real cuando la chica besó sus labios en la puerta de su casa para despedirlo. Éste sonriendo entró a su auto y suspiró antes de partir. Ese sueño lo tenía algo complicado. No entendía lo que significaba y tampoco sabía a quien preguntarle. **

**Quizá…si, quizá Yuki se lo pudiera explicar, era un escritor no, algo podría entender de sueños. Rió. Le pareció absurdo querer pedirle ayuda a Yuki en ese tipo de cosas, sabía que él jamás le diría que sí.**

**Sin darse cuenta éste pensamiento se le vino a la mente cuando ya tenía su celular en la mano y marcaba el número del escritor. Una voz muy varonil salió del otro lado del teléfono, como si estuviera despertando y Shuichi se quedó sin habla, su corazón le latió muy rápido, no supo si de miedo o de sorpresa por lo hecho, sus labios se separaron para decirle que era él, pero no podía, el aire se le había acabado y sus pulmones no seguían actuando con normalidad.**

**La voz del otro lado del teléfono insistía en preguntar cosas que él no podía responder, pero cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de aquel hombre pudo reaccionar.**

**.- Y..Yuki…-murmuró casi incrédulo por haberlo llamado-**

**.- Shuichi se puede saber para qué me llamaste…-preguntó con su tono de voz tan natural en él que denotaba frialdad, pero en su corazón sentía alegría de que lo llamara, le había adelantado el trabajo.**

**Para qué lo había llamado?...buena pregunta…**

**.- Necesito que nos veamos…-exclamó sin pensar, luego se arrepintió, qué le diría?...**

**El escritor sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. No creyó que el chico le dijera todo lo que él había planeado hacer.**

**.- Te esperaré en el Café de la calle Mutaro…está bien? **

**.- S…Si claro…ahí estaré en media hora…-terminó de decir al momento que cortaba la comunicación. Le había dicho que si?. Era casi para no creerlo. Normalmente Yuki no quería verlo a excepción de que fuese en su taller de pinturas. Se sintió alegre. Sonrío.**

**De todas maneras le serviría para relajarse, esto del matrimonio lo tenía muy nervioso y la fama que había adquirido de un día para otro no lo pilló en un buen momento, no sabía como enfrentarla y ese sueño…otra vez lo volvía a atormentar.**

**Esa voz…esa calle…esa tristeza..**

**Frenó justo a tiempo para encontrar un lugar en la calle. Se estacionó y bajó. El café de la calle Murato estaba al frente, con un toldo sobre las mesas que había en la calle con los colores característicos, blanco y café.**

**Atravesó guardando sus llaves y entonces fue cuando vio en una de las mesas a un hombre fumando, llevaba una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros, unas gafas y una chaqueta que reposaba sobre su silla.**

**La brisa que jugaba también en aquel lugar chocó contra Yuki sin poderlo esquivar, movió desordenadamente sus cabellos y su chaqueta también hizo ademanes de querer moverse, pero la brisa fue muy suave e impidió que lograra cualquier movimiento.**

**Un camarero se acercó de pronto a la mesa donde estaba sentado dejándole un café y unas galletas frente a él. El escritor se quitó los lentes y su cabello no dejaba de ondear, aquella imagen causó en Shuichi un extraño sentimiento que él decidió llamar nerviosismo, después de todo atribuía aquel sentimiento a que el hombre con el que hablaría era un personaje de gran importancia.**

**Se acercó con sigilo, cual fiera se acerca a su presa, como si no quisiese molestarlo. Cuando estuvo mas cerca de él pudo escuchar las palabras que los labios del escritor libres del cigarro le dijeron.**

**.- Siéntate Shuichi...-murmuró con tono cansado. Toda la noche pensando le había comenzado a dar sueño-**

**.- Este…hola Yuki…-dijo torpemente sentándose frente a él. Yuki se fijó que ese aire ingenuo le hacía ver mucho mas atractivo. Shuichi llevaba negros pantalones y una camisa rosa profundo como su cabello, con una chaqueta negra que se quitó al sentarse provocando que el rosa contrastara mucho mas con sus ojos mas bien lila. Su nerviosismo y el brillo en sus ojos de inseguridad le dieron a Yuki la certeza de que debía luchar por él.**

**.- Para qué querías hablarme…-llevó el cigarro a sus labios y aspiró elegantemente un poco para luego exhalar el humo- dudo que me hayas hecho venir solo para saludarme..**

**.- No no! Claro que no! –exclamó sobresaltado. No quería que Yuki pensara que solo quería molestarlo, pero no sabía que decir, sus manos habían actuado por cuenta propia, no por decisión de él por ende no estaba seguro que tema tocar- este…verás…son dos cosas de las que quiero hablarte –dijo ya mas calmado y decidido-**

**.- Tu dirás –murmuró el escritor haciendo señas que Shuichi comprendió era para que trajesen otro café. Efectivamente un par de minutos después, llegó el mesero con el café para Shuichi que éste agradeció.**

**.- Bueno, como sabrás voy a casarme…-estas palabras dieron como un puñal en Yuki, pero no lo demostró, seguía con su expresión de serenidad y con sus ojos lleno de ira y dolor- quería ver si podías ayudarme a organizarlo…yo soy algo inseguro y quiero que sea una bonita fiesta!...quiero darle una sorpresa a Kisumi…onegai Yuki, yo sé que estás muy ocupado con tu nuevo libro demo…-lo interrumpió-**

**.- Está bien…**

**.- Que dijiste?**

**.- Que te ayudaré baka –terminó de pronunciar. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que ayudar para su boda, sin embargo esto le daba la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo al lado de Shuichi lo cual si era una ventaja y podía hacer dos cosas a la vez: enamorar a Shuichi y separarlo de Kisumi. Sonaba cruel, pero su corazón le dictaba que era lo correcto-**

**.- En verdad!...Arigato! no tiene que ser todo el día, basta con que…bueno me des un poco de tu tiempo y yo…-otra vez fue interrumpido-**

**.- Cállate…yo veré como distribuyo mi tiempo…**

**.- Hai!...-sonrió el joven nervioso- y..esto..de..lo otro que quería hablarte…-el tono de inseguridad volvió a su voz y Yuki lo notó de inmediato.**

**.- Mmm? –hizo el sonido solamente pues el cigarro se entretenía en sus labios-**

**.- He estado teniendo un sueño muy recurrente…-Yuki levantó los ojos hacia él y recordó su sueño. Shuichi estaba muy serio tenía que ser algo grave para que le fuese a contar eso. El chico al no ver mas respuesta de Yuki que su mirada continuó- se supone, que estoy en una calle muy oscura, no veo nada, ni siquiera a mi mismo, pero hay unos faroles que alumbran parte de la calle –era la misma calle que Yuki veía en sus sueños, llena de oscuridad, con poca luz- de pronto, en un extremo aparece Kisumi, llamándome, extendiendo su mano para sacarme de allí y yo voy con ella, pero…de un segundo a otro otra persona me llama del otro extremo…su voz es de un hombre, adulto claro está que también me extiende su mano, pero su voz es muy triste, me pide ayuda, exclama mi nombre casi con desesperación en ocasiones y yo no puedo evitarlo doy media vuelta y dejo a Kisumi lléndome con aquel hombre que aún no logro saber quien és….**

**Yuki quedó asombrado por la cantidad de cosas en común que tenía con su sueño, por momentos pensó que Shuichi tenía la otra parte del sueño que Yuki no podía ver por estar preso en aquella jaula de soledad. Él sacaba su mano entre los barrotes de recuerdos gritando su nombre y Shuichi iba hacia él…pero ¿Cómo decírselo, tendría que explicar todo…y no quería, no estaba preparado..sentía que aún no era tiempo para decir algo sobre su pasado en presencia de Yuki…**

**El reloj avanzaba, las manecillas corrían y el presente se volvía pasado en un segundo llevando consigo aquel recuerdo del momento. Yuki debía decidir rápido, no sabía si Shuichi estaba preparado, pero debía generar mucha confianza y quizá si le explicaba que podía ser la otra parte de su sueño lograra mayor cercanía con él.**

**Pero también estaba el riesgo de que al contarle Shuichi saliera huyendo del lugar diciéndole que no lo quería ver nunca más en su vida, se casara con Kisumi sin importarle sus sentimientos y entonces Yuki sentía que moriría…**

**¿Qué hacer?...no sabía…pero Shuichi lo llamaba, estaba intentando devolverlo a la realidad, a una realidad que el no quería aceptar ni explicar, una realidad llena de dolor y ahora de miedo. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus labios no sabían que decir…un nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar...**

**.- Yuki? Estás bien?...-murmuró el joven que había visto como los ojos de Yuki se llenaban de tristeza y soledad- Que pasa Yuki…dije algo malo? Qué te hizo poner tan triste?...Tu no eres un ser frío, porqué no me cuentas que pasa…**

**.- Es una larga historia Shuichi…una historia que quizá tenga que ver con tu sueño, con mi sueño, con mi pasado…un pasado que nadie mas que mi familia sabe…un pasado que me persigue hasta el día de hoy y que sé que nunca me dejará…-mientras iba murmurando éstas palabras sus ojos se iban opacando cada vez más, perdían el brillo de vida que aún les quedaba y Shuichi comenzó a temer por él…**

**.- Yuki…-no sabía qué decirle…parecía tan mal, él sabía que detrás de aquel chico frío existía un hombre lleno de miedos que no deseaba comentar al mundo. Los dos meses que estuvo con él cuando lo visitaba por sus pinturas puedo descifrar aquellas cosas mediante sus conversaciones y tenía en su pecho una punzada molesta de curiosidad, por alguna extraña razón quería conocer porqué Yuki era así…y ahora era su oportunidad de descubrirlo..**

**.- Ven, éste no es el lugar para que te intente aclarar las cosas…-dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y se levantó tomando su chaqueta, Shuichi reconoció que su tono de voz también se sentía inseguro, se levantó tras Yuki y partieron hacia un parque donde Yuki por fin se desharía de todo aquel pasado que tanto le atormentaba…**

* * *

**Listop!..aquí se termina el capi...q tal?...jeje por fin se sabrá que pasó en el pasado de Yuki...Shuichi ha hecho estragos en el no? XD...y ahora que Shuichi le contó de su sueño que al parecer era como su "segunda parte"... Yuki ya no tiene mas opción que decirle sobre su triste pasado para intentar tenerlo a su lado...Ya me ta partiendo el alma no dejarlos juntos T-T...y sobretodo hacer que el pobre de Yuki sufra tanto T-T...pero bueno...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que les pareció el cap...arigato a todos! los estaré esprando en el próx cap nn Matta ne!**


	7. Pasado Odiado

**Konichiwa!...como tan?...espero q bien n-n...bueno aquí les traigo el cap esperado por muchos...el pasado que Yuki tanto odia y que comenzará a hacerse presente...**

**Agredecer a Naomi Eiri! mi sis!...por recordarme algunas cosas de este capi!...de verdad te agradezco mucho que hayas confiado esto en mi..es un honor! n-n**

**Agradecer por supuesto tb a la gente que me deja review: _killua89, FallenAngel, HelenaVenus, nono (antonio), Pandora-Sakuma_...Arigato a todos!**

**También a las personas que leen...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav. no me pertenece, demo tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_7. Pasado Odiado._ **

**Algunas nubes traviesas habían llegado al azul cielo que hasta el momento no había tenido inconvenientes en demostrar su belleza.**

**El sol seguía brillando con toda su intensidad y la brisa también permanecía en la ciudad.**

**Atravesaron calles y hoteles, casas, edificios, restaurantes, en silencio hasta llegar al parque que había sido el punto donde Yuki diría todo su pasado.**

**Se sentó bajo un gran árbol que daba sombra y amenizaba el calor. Encendió su cigarro y Shuichi se sentó frente a él con una sensación en su pecho de excitación. Por fin descubriría que atormentaba tanto a Yuki, que con el tiempo se había vuelto un gran amigo…por ahora.**

**Aquella barrera de frialdad estaba rompiéndose poco a poco y ahora recibía la mayor trizadura.**

**.- Esto pasó…-comenzó Yuki con mucha ira en su voz- cuando yo tenía tu edad…**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**Se estiraba continuamente quejándose por la hora en la que tuvo que levantarse. Sonreía y llamaba la atención de todos por su alegría incontenible.**

**Sus ojos solo demostraban amor y optimismo, se notaba que le gustaba vivir y amar. **

**El chico a su lado la miraba con ternura, le encantaba cuando sonreía, se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. Su mano no se soltaba de la de aquella chica, parecían uno. **

**La joven poseía cabellos negros que llegaban hasta su cintura, normalmente lo llevaba suelto pues poseía rizos y le gustaba que estuviesen a disposición de la brisa, sus ojos café oscuro poseían un brillo de ingenuidad y su tez era más bien blanca.**

**.- Saki…ten cuidado puedes lastimarte –le decía el joven bajo el árbol al que ella había subido para ayudar a un gato que estaba atrapado sin saber como bajar-**

**.- Estaré bien Yuki!...-le gritaba desde arriba haciendo inmensos esfuerzos por alejar las uñas del gato de las ramas del árbol- vamos gatito!...-murmuraba al ver que el gato no parecía con ánimos de querer salirse de donde estaba- ya está! –gritó animada cuando lo tuvo sano y salvo en sus brazos, ahora el problema sería bajar- este…Y..Yuki?...**

**.- No te ayudaré –decía divertido-**

**.- Yuki-kun! No seas cruel conmigo! –Alegaba la joven- está bien…bajaré sola –se dio media vuelta y con sus pies y una sola mano intentó mantenerse en equilibrio. Logró bajar un buen tramo así, pero el gato en un instante se movió y la hizo desconcentrarse provocando que cayera, sin embargo antes de que pudiese llegar al piso Yuki la tenía en sus brazos y la miraba con cierto reproche y diversión-**

**.- Bueno, que importa si te caes si quedas en mis brazos verdad? –la joven sonrió y Yuki besó sus labios. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaban realmente enamorados y eso era lo que él más odiaba.**

**Deseaba a Yuki con locura, pero él jamás se enteró, verlo con aquella mujer hacía hervir su sangre de ira y rabia por no ser él quien lo besaba y acariciaba.**

**Su mente ingeniaba maneras de tenerlo con él, pero nada daría resultado, Yuki la amaba como él lo amaba, eso era algo que no se podía cambiar. Los sentimientos no se pueden manejar…pero…sonrió y dando media vuelta el joven misterioso tomó rumbo desconocido.**

**La pareja había comenzado a discutir. A su manera claro está. La chica pedía algo y el joven suspirando se lo negaba, pero ella no se daba porvencida.**

**.- Anda Yuki! Déjame llevar al gatito a tu casa por hoy! –le pedía-**

**.- No Saki…quizá de quien es…-murmuraba mirándola-**

**.- Yuki no seas malo, el pobre está solito! –le decía intentando que le dijese que si-**

**.- Ie Saki…déjalo ya…-suspiraba cansado-**

**.- No!...si no va el gatito conmigo…-se quedó sentada bajo un árbol- no me voy yo tampoco…**

**EL joven la miró incrédulo, era cierto que la chica siempre hacía muchas locuras, pero esa era la más grande que él había visto hasta entonces. No pudo evitar reírse de ella, lo cual la molestó. **

**Tomó su mano y la atrajo a él, puso su mano en la cintura pronunciada de la chica y le dio un beso con ternura, luego partieron hacia la casa del joven, donde celebrarían un negocio bien finalizado.**

**Llegaron a la casa al anochecer, después del parque habían ido a tomar un helado y a caminar, a hacer planes para el futuro y molestarse mutuamente como era normal entre los dos. Llevaban un año juntos y esperaban que fueran muchos más.**

**Saki llevaba en sus manos uno de los escritos que Yuki le hacía constantemente y que a ella la volvían loca. Normalmente cuando terminaba de leer uno se le echaba encima diciéndole que lo amaba y lo llenaba de besos, lo peor para Yuki, es que lo hacía en cualquier lugar, no le importaba si era en su cuarto o en plena calle.**

**Con el tiempo se acostumbró a ello y últimamente si no lo hacía se preocupaba y la molestaba diciéndole que estaba muy enferma.**

**Mika salió corriendo al verlos entrar por el portón principal, abrazó a Yuki quien le correspondió con una sonrisa sincera y luego abrazó a Saki por quien sentía gran cariño. Esa joven le había enseñado a su hermano que la vida poseía cosas hermosas y le había dado una lección de alegría.**

**Saki entró contándole a Mika muy emocionada la historia de cómo rescató al gatito y como luego Yuki la rescató a ella. Mika daba pequeños gritos cuando la joven le decía lo que había hecho su hermano y éste solo se sonrojaba y miraba en otra dirección.**

**Al entrar al gran salón de la mansión que su padre poseía vio que tres personas ajenas a su familia se encontraban allí. El señor Fujisaki, empresario y gran amigo de su padre, su hijo Kenta y su esposa que se llamaba Nahaka.**

**Kenta era un gran amigo de la infancia de Yuki, así que lo saludó con efusividad, como saludaba en realidad a la mayoría de sus amigos. Saki también le saludó con mucha cortesía, pero el joven se limitó a darle un beso frío en su mejilla.**

**La odiaba. Solo porque Yuki se encontraba allí él fingía.**

**Se sentaron a cenar y la pareja no se soltaba la mano cuando la cena había terminado, la ira de Kenta subió a límites incontrolables y cuando notó que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por gritarle a esa tipa que soltara a Su Yuki decidió retirarse. Se disculpó con Yuki con un tono molesto que él no supo interpretar, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió tranquilamente, más, cuando el joven vio que su enamorado entró a la casa se quedó allí, apoyado en la pared que poseía la casa por fuera y esperó.**

**Deseaba con ansias que Yuki se diera cuenta de su amor, pero solo lo tomaba como un amigo y eso no lo soportaba, día y noche pensaba en él y en lo feliz que lo haría si le dijera que lo amaba…si le dijera que había terminado con aquella muchacha que era el mayor impedimento para estar al lado del chico.**

**Impedimento. Chica. Odio. Amor. Obsesión. Todo se juntó en su corazón y su cuerpo como guiado por un ser ansioso por amar tomó a la chica cuando se dirigía a su casa que quedaba solo a dos cuadras de la de Yuki.**

**Tapó su boca para que no pudiera gritar el nombre del chico, no quería que viniera en su ayuda, deseaba verla desesperada por estar con Yuki, así como lo estaba él, deseaba que ella no pudiera estar con él, que sintiera lo que él sentía todos los días por su culpa.**

**Sus ojos miraron un lugar con menos luz y un oscuro callejón se atravesó en su mirada. Solo un par de focos iluminaban la oscuridad que tragaba todo a su alcance, incluso a ellos dos. La chica lloraba intentando gritar por ayuda, no comprendía que le pasaba a ese chico, ellos se llevaban bien, muchas veces habían salido juntos con Yuki…**

**Nunca pudo enterarse que aquellas salidas fueron su pase al trágico final que el destino tenía preparado para ella.**

**La lanzó contra una pandereta que cerraba el callejón provocando que ella se lastimara parte de su brazo y rostro. El gato que aún estaba en sus brazos salió corriendo del lugar dejando a su ama indefensa con un hombre frente a ella con deseos de muerte incontrolables.**

**.- K..Kenta…que haces…que te pasa…reacciona!..-le pedía entre lágrimas la joven apoyada en la pared que le impedía escapar-**

**.- Tu me has hecho la vida imposible…me quitaste a Yuki…- murmuraba mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo con maldad. Tomó las manos de la chica y la lanzó al piso, la besó y quitó sus ropas con bestialidad, parecía poseído, pero solo el despecho era su demonio. La chica intentaba oponerse, pero nada parecía resultar, Kenta había adquirido una fuerza que le impedía a ella hacer cualquier movimiento para liberarse de los besos lujuriosos que el le daba por todo su cuerpo.**

**Sabía lo que vendría, quería a Yuki con ella en aquel momento, deseaba que le quitara a ese tipo de su cuerpo que era violado sin conmiseración, pero el no llegaba, por muchos instantes lo veía a la entrada del callejón, pero en instantes se desvanecía y las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas demostrando su angustia y dolor cuando aquel joven la hizo suya.**

**.- Yuki! –gritó la chica sin poder mas cuando Kenta le dio tiempo para respirar.**

* * *

**Sonreía feliz en el patio de su mansión al pensar que tenía la suerte de conocer a una chica como Saki. Sin embargo en un momento una opresión en su pecho se puso insistente y lo llenó de miedo, le habría pasado algo?.No, de seguro estaba en su casa con su gato, si…eso era. **

**Sonrió nervioso, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio llegar al gato de Saki a su puerta maullando sin descanso, salió de su casa y lo tomó en sus brazos, cuando lo separó notó que estaba herido y fue entonces que sin pensarlo sus piernas se dispusieron a correr hacia un lugar desconocido por su mente pero guiado por su corazón.**

**Gritos y jadeos de cansancio comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos. Se detuvo por instinto ante el callejón donde su novia había sido ultrajada por el que se decía su mejor amigo, pero la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver nada. Se acercó temiendo encontrar a Saki, pero era imposible, ella no podía estar allí…no podía…**

**.- Y…yuki…onegai…-murmuraba muy débil una voz que el reconoció de inmediato, era su novia y se escuchaba casi sin vida, se acercó rápidamente murmurando su nombre, pero se detuvo en un momento cuando vio con la poca luz que había en el lugar como el filo de un cuchillo atravesaba su pecho que tiempo después logró darse cuenta estaba desnudo.**

**Kenta salió corriendo aprovechando que Yuki no se movía, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos momentos, pero Yuki corrió desesperado y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amada, lloraba pidiéndole a gritos que no lo dejara, que resistiera que él la iba a ayudar, que la amaba, que fuera fuerte, que tenían un futuro juntos…que no muriera…**

**.- Saki…onegai…perdóname…-murmuró sin poder creer que era su novia la que estaba en sus brazos con su cuerpo desnudo y sangrando. Era demasiado el dolor que sentía. Sus lágrimas no alcanzaban a demostrarlo, se sentía ahogado, una presión en su pecho le impedía poder respirar con normalidad, quería hacer algo por ella, pero el puñal había sido muy certero y la joven solo tuvo fuerzas para murmurar dos palabras antes de morir en los brazos de la persona que mas quería.**

**.- Te amo…-exclamó. Sus ojos que siempre poseían alegría ahora se habían opacado de tristeza y dolor, sus labios rosa habían perdido su tono tan característico, sus mejillas se encontraban más pálidas de lo normal y su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse frío. Se le estaba escapando la vida a pasos de gigante y Yuki no podía detenerla, no podía retenerla con él. Solo pudo llorar y abrazarla murmurando su nombre y maldiciendo el no haber estado con ella hasta que las sirenas de un carro de policías comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos.**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

**Shuichi no sabía que decir, no podía ver los ojos de Yuki porque habían sido cubiertos por su cabello. No comprendía quien podía causar tanto daño de una manera tan cruel. Sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y sus manos no sabían como actuar, sabía el dolor que sentía Yuki al contar la historia, ahora ni siquiera se movía.**

**Por la mente del joven habían pasado muchas opciones con respecto al pasado de aquel hombre…pero ninguno como aquel lleno de crueldad, le arrebataron la felicidad asesinando a la persona que él amaba, era demasiado. **

**Yuki aún no le explicaba que relación tenía con su sueño, pero Shuichi pudo estar seguro que el callejón que veía era el mismo donde Saki había muerto, sin duda la que la llamaba en sueños era su novia, pero el hombre…podría ser Yuki?...al terminar el relato su voz sonaba idéntica a la de su sueño, desesperado, con una tristeza infinita que se transmitía, con un dolor que provenía del alma que a gritos pedía que aquel recuerdo lo dejara.**

**Shuichi sin darse cuenta abrazó a Yuki en un intento por aplacar parte de su dolor aunque sabía era imposible. Si había algo que no soportaba era ver a la gente sufrir…mucho menos la gente por la que él sentía afecto…**

**El joven de rubios cabellos y ojos color miel sin quitar su rostro del pecho de Shuichi murmuró algo más…**

**.- Lo último que recuerdo de Saki…es su voz ahogada en muerte llamándome… **

* * *

**Q tal?...triste ne? u-u...me dolió mucho tener que hacer sufrir de esa manera al pobre de Yuki demo..es necesario u.u...espero que les haya gustado el capi...y bueno..ahora si que se vienen algunas sorpresas...el pasado hará q Shuichi se acerque mucho a Yuki...más de lo que a Kisumi le gustaría...esop!...estaré esperando sus reviews!...Nos vemos en el próx. cap!..:Matta ne! n.n

* * *

**


	8. La Boda Pretexto para estar junto a tí

**Konichiwa!...aquí vengo con otro de mis caps de "Encuentro Casual o Destino"...**

**Quiero agradecer a** **todas las personas que se han dado la molestia de dejarme un review!...****_killua89_********_Helena Venus_****_, Pandora-Sakumay nono  
_**

**Arigato! de verdad, sus reviews son de mucha ayuda para seguir adelante, es un apoyo muy fuerte! y el saber que siguen la historia es mejor aún...de verdad mushias gracias n-n...bueno...no los molesto más XD...los dejo con el 8vo cap!**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece, pero me tomé prestados a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención..**

**_

* * *

_**

**_8. La boda…pretexto para estar junto a ti._**

Todos los miraban, los ojos de las personas que llenaban el parque en aquel momento se desviaron hacia los jóvenes, algunas madres incluso se llevaron del lugar a sus hijos, preferían que no vieran ese tipo de cosas a tan corta edad, otras, hablaban entre ellas haciendo comentarios de los que nunca se llegaba a una conclusión y otros solo optaban por el silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que eran el centro de atención de la plaza, que los juegos ya no tenían sentido para nadie, que los árboles habían dejado de ser una atracción, que los helados ya no eran lo único que podían disfrutar, estaban sumidos en un sentimiento lleno de tristeza, una tristeza que nadie lograba comprender…

Shuichi mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando no parecer débil, no quería pensar en lo que recién sus oídos habían escuchado, le parecía demasiado doloroso, ahora comprendía el silencio de Yuki, su desconfianza de la gente, su miedo…su mejor amigo lo había traicionado…

Yuki sin darse cuenta de la vergonzosa situación, seguía apoyado en el pecho del joven pelirosa que lo mantenía entre sus brazos, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese calor cuando alguien lo abrazaba, esa seguridad, ese sentimiento de calma en su pecho, llevaba ocho años con un tormento dentro de su cuerpo que nadie había logrado aplacar hasta ese momento, las lágrimas quisieron volver a inundar sus ojos, pero su mente las detuvo, no podía llorar frente al chico, sería ridículo, el no era un ser débil…

Un pequeño susurro llegó a sus oídos, los dos abrieron inmediatamente los ojos y comprendieron lo que pasaba, se separaron de inmediato con una incomodidad notoria, Yuki no sabía que decir y Shuichi no sabía que hacer, pero se encontraba molesto…la ira por alguna razón había entrado en sus venas y lo golpeaba frenéticamente sin descanso.

.- Qué?...nunca han visto dos amigos dándose apoyo? – gritó a la gente que tenía mas cerca que rápidamente avergonzada de sus pensamientos volvió a lo suyo. Yuki mientras tanto, se enamoraba más de la ingenuidad que presentaba Shuichi ante aquella situación…él aún no comprendía..

Todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente comenzó a conversar entre sí, los niños jugaban, las madres comentaban acerca de lo visto de manera poco notoria y los que habían dejado de comer volvieron a su labor de manera concentrada, como si fuera el trabajo mas laborioso y que necesitase la mayor precisión posible…

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, deseaban caminar un poco, poder procesar todo lo dicho…

.- Y..Yuki…-se animó a decir Shuichi luego de un largo silencio entre ambos-

.- mm? –murmuró el con mucho desgano mientras uno de sus tantos cigarros se iba a sus labios con parsimonia-

.- Y…y K..Kenta? … -exclamó el nombre del tipo con tanto miedo como si una pantera estuviese al frente abriendo su hocico, rugiéndole, mostrándole los dientes que clavaría en su carne…

Las pupilas de Yuki se contrajeron al escuchar aquel nombre, la ira volvió a todo su ser y bajó el cigarro con una molestia notable, Shuichi temió que el nombre de aquel joven trajera inconvenientes en los dos, quizá Yuki ya no deseaba hablar del tema, no volver a recordarlo y él, con su pregunta logró que aquellos malos recuerdos regresaran a su mente y pasaran por sus ojos como si los estuviese viviendo de nuevo.

Una de sus manos que se encontraba dentro de su abrigo que había vuelto a ponerse después de levantarse del café se cerró para no demostrar en su rostro como se sentía, la máscara de frialdad volvió, su voz nuevamente adquirió el tono sin sentimiento que poseía en un principio…

.- Está libre –murmuró llevando nuevamente el cigarro a sus labios como signo de su intento por parecer tranquilo y sereno-

.- Libre? –exclamó incrédulo el más joven de la pareja, sus ojos se llenaban de dudas, de asombro…como alguien que hizo tal acto de bestialidad podía estar libre…- demo…doushite!...ese tipo debería estar encerrado! –dijo con un sentimiento de incomprensión que causó ternura en el corazón del escritor-

.- Lo sé…demo su padre tenía influencias…solo estuvo un tiempo en la cárcel y luego sin que nadie supiera, salió en libertad por una gran suma de dinero que ese señor pagó a las autoridades para que lo liberaran…-susurró en palabras que el viento se llevó…-

El silencio volvió a llenar el espacio. Yuki botó la colilla de su cigarro, suspiró y miró a Shuichi, quien extrañado intentó imaginar que le diría

.- Tenemos que empezar a ver lo de tu boda…hay muchas cosas por planear –exclamó impresionando al joven pintor, no podía tomar el tema como si nada, recién habían estado hablando de cosas muy difíciles¿Qué importaba su boda con Kisumi ahora?...el que importaba era Yuki…quien solo fingía estar bien y eso, a Shuichi, no le parecía lo correcto..

.- Pero qué importa Yuki!...ahora tenemos que ver….-fue interrumpido con severidad-

.- Nada…tu boda es lo principal ahora, esto pasó hace ocho años, y tu boda será en un par de semanas…así que comienza a pensar en qué vas a querer de comida…

.- D..Demo..

.- Nada de peros…-se quedó quieto frente a un gran auto- anda sube…luego vamos por el tuyo –entró rápidamente y comenzó a pensar a donde podía llevar a Shuichi, el no conocía muchos gastrónomos, pero para la boda de su hermana había ido a uno muy bueno…quedaba algo lejos, le daría tiempo para estar con él.

Metió las llaves y partió, el auto comenzó a recorrer calles mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban de una manera mucho más animada que antes, Yuki preguntaba, Shuichi respondía inseguro, se detenían en una luz roja y el escritor aprovechaba de mirar al chico pelirosa, quien al sentir sus ojos sobre él, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso…no le gustaba el silencio, pero tampoco sabía que decir y los ojos de su amigo eran muy penetrantes para mirarlos directamente.

Millones de edificios pasaban por su lado y los árboles comenzaban a hacerse parte también del paisaje en algunas ocasiones. Shuichi, bajó el vidrio y permitió que toda la brisa llegara a su rostro y cuerpo, quería sentir el fresco del día, el viento, que rápido entraba como tragado por aquel auto movía los cabellos del chico y su camisa medio desabrochada.

.- Y bien ya pensaste en que vas a comer? –exclamó Yuki intentando distraerse, en silencio, las ansias por besarlo eran mayores.

.- No…no logro decidirme!...puede ser una entrada de algo suave, un plato de fondo más bien contundente y un rico postre, más la torta y por supuesto las cosas que tendremos para que la gente coma si le da hambre en la fiesta –el escritor lo escuchó atento y anotó esas cosas en su cabeza-

Llegaron a una gran tienda que tenía por nombre "Kateyama's House", entraron y vieron un señor más bien gordo, con bigotes y cabello café claro corto, sus ojos pequeños en comparación a su rostro le daban un toque de diversión a su imagen, y su voz más bien ronca contrastaba mucho con la imagen juguetona que representaba.

Al ver a Yuki cuando se quitó las oscuras gafas salió a saludarlo con gran efusividad, se notaba que hacía tiempo no se veían, luego miró a Shuichi y lo saludó con cordialidad, supuso que él sería el novio, porque tenía claro que Yuki no volvería a casarse…por lo menos no hasta una buena cierta cantidad de años más una vez que terminase con Kenta y vengara la muerte de su amada Saki.

.- Y bien…qué te trae por aquí? –decía con un acento algo extraño, era francés, y por ende si no se estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo uno debía poner mucha atención para comprender.

.- Verás, mi amigo –dijo el escritor mirando de reojo a Shuichi- quiere un banquete para su boda que será dentro de unas semanas, desea una entrada suave, un plato de fondo más bien contundente y un rico postre, una torta de tres pisos y cosas para que la gente coma, ve tu que aperitivos puedes servir y los tragos que darás durante la noche…-murmuró como si lo estuviese leyendo dejando impresionado a Shuichi.

.- Ohhh! No es tanta exigencia, claro que haré un rico banquete para esta boda, si es para alguien que es conocido por Yuki lo haré encantado!...-murmuró lleno de alegría, sacando su panza al reír y tocando sus bigotes que se posaban sobre sus labios que tenían ahora, dibujados una sonrisa.

.- Sé que lo harás Kateyama…yo te llamaré para ver cuanto sale y por supuesto para decirte la fecha exacta…lo haré dentro de éstos días, así que..hasta que no lo haga, no comiences nada, quiero que todo esté fresco para aquel día –le explicó, aunque en verdad planeaba llamarlo en caso de que su plan de conquistar a Shuichi no funcionara y tuviera que resignarse a verlo feliz en brazos de otra persona-

.- Estaré esperando tu llamada mi querido Yuki!...muchas felicidades muchacho! –le dijo extendiendo su mano que en contraste con la de Shuichi era el doble que la del pintor. Se despidieron y volvieron al auto de Yuki en donde el sol había hecho su trabajo, el calor era casi insoportable.

Se quitaron ambos sus chaquetas y las dejaron en el asiento trasero. Yuki comenzó a pensar que más hacía falta. El traje para Shuichi. Los adornos y el lugar quería dejarlos para otro día.

.- Ahora donde vamos Yuki? –preguntó mirando el lugar que iban dejando atrás-

.- A ver tu traje, me imagino que no debes ni siquiera haber visto algún tipo de modelo –le dijo casi en tono de reproche a lo que Shuichi solo suspiró-

.- Ie…aún no he visto nada…

.- Deberías haberlo hecho, pero como siempre tan descuidado –exclamó sonriendo, le gustaba verlo apenado, se veía simpático. Shuichi al verlo sonriendo frunció su entrecejo-

.- Oye!...yo no soy descuidado!...es solo que…bueno…no tuve tiempo!..-dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado para no tener que mirar la cara de Yuki que le daban ganas de darle un golpe.

Yuki solo sonrió más ante el comentario, le parecía divertido verlo sin poder desmentirle lo que él le decía.

Shuichi iba observando todo en la ciudad como si fuese nuevo, como si jamás hubiese estado allí, el escritor solo lo miraba confundido, por momentos en la luz roja algunas chicas se daban cuenta de quienes eran y emocionadas les hacían señas con las manos que Shuichi respondía con grandes saludos, levantaba su mano y sonreía, provocando que las chicas dieron pequeños gritos de alegría y les dijeran cuanto los admiraban. Yuki solo se limitaba a mirarlas y volver su vista hacia el frente.

Shuichi luego le regañaba por no haberlas saludado de la manera correspondiente y comenzaba a darle largas charlas de cómo se deben tratar las fans cuando uno es famoso, Yuki lo escuchaba y suspiraba al ver que no callaba nunca, si bien necesitaba que él le hablara, necesitaba de su presencia para estar bien habían ocasiones en que le daban ganas de lanzarlo fuera del coche. Shuichi seguía conversando por dos cosas principalmente: para que aprendiera de él algunas cosas y para que olvidara a Saki.

Bueno…olvidar? No…pero si mantener lejos de su mente por unos minutos, él deseaba que estuviese alegre y feliz a su lado, así él también se sentiría contento. Pero un brusco frenar lo hizo callar.

.- Por fin –murmuró Yuki bajándose del auto, su acompañante lo imitó-

.- Qué es esto? –exclamó sorprendido al ver una gran tienda que se veía muy elegante llena de trajes de novias y trajes de etiqueta

.- Vamos entra no te quedes parado como baka –le espetó el escritor tomándolo por un brazo y moviéndolo para que entrara al lugar. Por dentro todo estaba limpio, reluciente, los trajes impecables y lleno de telas y el mesón?...lleno de papeles.

Un chico rubio de azules ojos salió a su encuentro, al ver que era Yuki Eiri el famoso escritor, lo saludó con tanta efusividad como el señor Kateyama. Shuichi por momentos se impresionó de que todos los lugares que visitaban fueran conocidos por el escritor. El joven de ojos tan azules como el mar cristalino lo saludó también a él diciéndole cuánto lo admiraba, el joven puso una mano tras su cabeza y le agradeció apenado por el elogio.

Yuki le comentó lo que él pensaba que era mejor para Shuichi, el chico que respondía al nombre de Zhoru le conversaba también mostrándole telas que Yuki aprobaba o desaprobaba con su cabeza mientras murmuraba otras palabras que Shuichi no escuchaba, estaba embobado con los trajes que habían, miraba las delicadas telas, los colores blancos que habían en distintas tonalidades y con distintos nombres, en los pequeños pero notorios adornos que cada vestido poseía.

Se deslumbraba con cada uno, con sus artefactos y luego recorría otro dando vueltas a su alrededor. Yuki le llamó y Zhoru tomó sus medidas y le intentó explicar más o menos como sería su traje, nada fuera de lo común por supuesto, negro, con una blanca camisa, una flor roja en su traje, unos zapatos negros que parecía que iluminaran por su brillo y una pequeña corbata que daba un toque especial. Sus ojos y cabellos contrastaban con el blanco que le daban profundidad y con el negro que provocaba que resaltaran más.

Zhoru pidió la opinión a Yuki, éste solo asintió y dijo que se veía bien, que le gustaba y que ese sería el que deseaban para ese día, sin embargo sus palabras escondían el amor que sentía por aquel joven.

Se despidieron de Zhoru y Shuichi de inmediato corrió hacia un puesto de helados, todos los niños y sus madres al verlo quedaron sorprendidas, él solo se dedicaba a buscar que sabor quería. Yuki puso una mano en su cara, pero Shuichi le gritó y más gente comenzó a mirarlos, luego al ver en lo que los había metido, volvió a poner una mano tras su cabeza y comenzó a reír.

Yuki se acercó al carro ante la mirada de muchas mujeres que suspiraban al verlo en persona y antes de que su joven amigo pudiera pagar, el escritor ya había pagado por los dos. Shuichi intentó devolverle el dinero, pero no hubo caso en que Yuki se lo recibiera.

Una mujer algo asombrada lo miraba desde el parque…sus amigas intentaban sacarla de su ensimismamiento, pero sus ojos no se movían del chico pelirosa quien subía animadamente con el escritor que a sus amigas volvió locas…

Se veía muy alegre y no era ella quien estaba con él….

* * *

**Jejej tarán!...saben quien es la mujer que los observaba?...a ver si adivinan! n-n...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capi!..en el próx?...celos, y quien sabe si alguna sorpresita sale por ahi n.n...**

**Bueno como vieron, le dejé la letra sin negrita...porque me habían dicho que se hacía un poco molesto leer con esta letra, así que opté por quitarla por si a alguien le molestaba o..o...bueno...nos vemos en el próx. capi! Matta ne! **


	9. Qué hacías con él?

**Konichiwa!...q tal?..espero q anden de buen ánimo pq en este cap aparecerá muxo Kisumi xDDD pero no se preocupen hará algo bueno después de todo...**

**Agradezco por supuesto a todas las personas que me dejan review: ****_Helena Venus_****_, Pandora-Sakuma y _****_killua89_****...espero que les guste el cap, y muchas gracias por dejar review!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav no me pertenece, demo tomé prestados a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.**

**_Aclaración: ""_ serán los pensamientos dentro de la cabeza de Shuichi. **

_

* * *

_

**_9. Qué hacías junto a él?_**

La chica pudo percibirlo…se sentía en el aire…ellos dos no eran simples amigos.

¿Acaso ese escritor podía estar interesado en Su Shuichi?...era ridículo, todo el mundo sabía que Yuki era famoso por tener a muchas mujeres rodeándolo, aunque…pensándolo bien, nunca se le había visto una desde hacía ocho años…

Ambos chicos sin percatarse de la presencia de aquella joven, subieron al auto y partieron hacia el café donde todo ese día había comenzado. Volvían al principio del día cuando el sol comenzaba a pintar el cielo con colores morados, naranjas y rosas dando un espectáculo de radiante belleza llegando a su fin.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, el silencio era mejor que cualquier palabra en aquel minuto.

Llegaron al lugar donde Shuichi había dejado su auto y se bajó con un poco de tristeza, Yuki le dijo que mañana lo esperaba a las 10 AM en el mismo café, que no llegara tarde o no le ayudaría más y Shuichi sonrió y se despidió dándole las gracias…

.- Ah y Yuki…-murmuró ante de irse-

.- Qué? –exclamó secamente-

.- Gracias por confiar en mí…-sonrió el chico dejando al escritor entre alegre y asombrado. Pisó el acelerador y salió hacia su casa en donde todos lo recibieron con preocupación.

.- Ryuichi, Touma…necesito que hagan algunas cosas por mi…-los dos chicos lo miraron extrañado y se sentaron junto a él tomando una taza de café-

* * *

El joven pelirosa se estiraba al ingresar a su departamento, ese día muchas cosas habían pasado, ahora se sentía intranquilo, Yuki aún tenía mucho odio en su corazón y Kenta seguía libre…eran dos cosas que no debían juntarse por ningún motivo.

Sin prender las luces sacó un vaso de agua y lanzó su chaqueta a una de las sillas que poseía su comedor. Se apoyó en la pared que daba hacia un gran ventanal donde se podía ver como el manto nocturno se posaba delicadamente y de manera suave sobre aquella ciudad y analizó el día que había pasado en compañía junto a Yuki..y también, la molestia que le produjo al sentir a Kisumi a su lado hacía unos días…

Por qué sería….

Una luz se prendió de manera atacante sobre sus ojos y lo hizo cubrirse con una de sus manos..

.- Shuichi! Se puede saber donde has estado todo el día? –Sintió como le gritaba una joven que ahora estaba frente a él-

.- Kisumi…-exclamó extrañado pestañeando rápidamente. La chica lo miraba con molestia, se podía notar a cien metros, pero no comprendía el porqué.

.- Te hice una pregunta Shuichi! –le gritó la chica lo cual hizo suspirar al muchacho, ese día no era el mejor para éste tipo de situaciones, pensaba el joven.

.- Estuve con Yuki…-dijo con sinceridad mientras sus labios se pegaban al vaso y el agua entraba refrescante por su garganta. La chica entonces comprendió que la pareja que había visto eran ellos, ya no había duda.

.- Con Yuki?...y se puede saber que haces con Yuki cuando estamos a semanas de casarnos? –espetó más molesta que antes lo cual desencajó por completo a Shuichi.

.- Estaba viendo las cosas de la boda Kisumi…-explicó sin elevar su tono de voz, siempre que alguien peleaba contra él, prefería mantener la calma, la discusión y el acaloramiento de ambas personas en una situación así, producía que uno hacía y decía cosas que no deseaba, por eso era mejor mantener la tranquilidad, por lo menos él no diría nada que no pensara primero.

.- Pero las cosas de la boda las tienes que ver conmigo Shuichi!...yo soy la novia! No Yuki!...-le gritó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. A Shuichi le había molestado ese comentario, pero no lo demostró.

.- Kisumi…Yuki solo está tratando de ayudarme en esto, tu no tienes que hacer nada más que ver tu vestido, yo y él nos encargaremos de lo de…-la chica lo interrumpió.

.- Pero Shuichi! Ese tipo no tiene por qué andar ayudándote, ni siquiera lo conoces bien! Solo fue jurado del concurso donde participaste! –Shuichi dejó el vaso en la mesa-

.- El me animó a seguir adelante también Kisumi…

.- Y yo? Yo qué?...yo no te animé, no te di mi apoyo, no te he dado mi amor!...

.- Kisumi…qué te pasa?...estás mezclando cosas que no tienen nada que ver…-murmuró acercándose a la joven que poseía lágrimas en sus ojos, a ella no la podía engañar, ese escritor estaba enamorado de Shuichi.

.- Shuichi…no quiero perderte…-susurró calmadamente cuando la mano del joven se posó en su mejilla-

.- No me vas a perder Kisumi…-la mano de ella tomó la del joven que aún seguía acariciando su mejilla- por qué dices eso…a qué viene todo esto…-inquirió muy extrañado por la actitud de su novia, todo había comenzado por Yuki y su desaparición todo el día…pero ¿Perderlo?...

.- Siento que te alejas de mi Shuichi…ese hombre te está alejando con todo esto…no quiero Shuichi no quiero! –murmuró mientras se aferraba a su pecho- tu eres quien me ha sacado de mi miserable vida, si no te hubiese conocido sería infeliz, por ti vivo Shuichi…solo por ti…

El joven sonrió y la abrazó. Parecía una niña.

.- Tu sabes cuánto te quiero Kisumi…tu sabes que no te dejaría…y Yuki no me está alejando de ti, solo serán un par de días mientras veo las cosas de la boda y…-fue interrumpido otra vez y la chica se separó rápidamente-

.- Par de días?...pero si estuviste todo el día con él hoy! –espetó-

.- Si, pero no alcanzamos a ver todo, decidimos las cosas muy bien y nos tomó tiempo…-mintió él, jamás le diría sobre el pasado de Yuki-

.- Pero Shuichi!...te he dicho que no quiero una gran fiesta, me basta con los amigos mas cercanos y…-se quedó pensando un momento, si Yuki había aplazado las cosas para que estuviese más días con Shuichi?...la mirada del escritor cuando su novio había dado la noticia de su boda era desoladora…pero aquel día su mirada brillaba de felicidad a pesar de su rostro frío…

Se estaba volviendo paranoica?...Eran solo sueños de ella?...qué le estaba pasando, ella no era una chica celosa, mucho menos del escritor Yuki Eiri, pero una molestia en el pecho que la ahogaba no lo dejaba ir con aquel hombre.

.- Kisumi…quiero hacer una boda como te la mereces…-dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos, la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo- qué te pasa Kisumi…

.- Ya te lo dije…tengo miedo de perderte…

.- No comprendo porqué lo dices…

.- Por Yuki…

.- Yuki?...qué tiene que ver Yuki con tu miedo?

.- No lo entiendes? –exclamó asombrada por la ingenuidad de su pareja quien movió negativamente la cabeza-

.- Shuichi…Yuki está enamorado de ti…por eso te quiere con él todo el día…por eso tengo miedo …Shuichi…hoy los vi juntos…y la mirada de ese hombre denotaba una gran alegría…una alegría distinta a la amistad…

Shuichi no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando…que Yuki estaba enamorado de él?...pero que ridiculez estaba diciendo Kisumi?...claro que no, Yuki solo estaba alegre ese día porque Shuichi lo había escuchado, porque le había prestado un hombro donde apoyarse cuando se sentía mal, porque había logrado descargar su ira…esa ira que no lo dejaba sonreír, ni confiar…ni creer…ni amar…

Amar?...claro que no…era una estupidez, una frase sin sentido, algo que no podía existir…

_**"Por qué no?"...**_Murmuró una voz en su cabeza...

"_**Por que Yuki no se puede enamorar de mí…."**_ Respondía el mismo…

**_"Por que no?..."_** insistía la voz en su interior…

**_"Porque…somos amigos…"_** respondía nuevamente sabiendo que no era así…

"**_Los amigos pueden llegar a amarse…"_** le murmuraba la voz

**_"lo sé…"_** terminó por ceder él…

.- Shuichi?...Shu-chan! –lo movió la joven al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de su novio-

.- Es mentira…-murmuró- pero en qué cosas estás pensando Kisumi?...no seas ridícula!...como Yuki va a estar enamorado de mí…-se soltó del agarre de la chica y se fue hacia la ventana-

.- Shuichi…-susurró la joven mientras lo miraba-

.- No vuelvas a decir esas tonteras acerca de Yuki…él es un buen tipo…solo soy su amigo…- _**"amigo…"**_ repitió dentro de él y por unos segundos no se quiso convencer de aquella palabra…lo mismo que sintió cuando Kisumi le molestó…esos intervalos de tiempo en los cuales su pecho trataba de hacerle entender sus sentimientos…su sueño…su sueño…Saki…y Yuki…Kisumi…el sueño comenzó a vencerlo – vete Kisumi…es tarde y algo puede pasarte….-la chica besó sus labios con temor, le dijo que lo amaba y salió por la puerta.

Shuichi se sintió muy mal, la había dejado ir en aquel estado, pero no podía correr, sus piernas no se lo permitían, su mente no daba la orden, estaba preocupada, pensando en lo dicho por aquella chica, por alguna razón le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, por alguna razón sentía en el fondo de su corazón que ella decía la verdad y no se sentía disgustado por ello.

No se sentía disgustado por que podía gustarle a Yuki?..."no"…respondió en su interior aquella voz otra vez…se tomó la cabeza y se lanzó a su cama…no quería seguir pensando, solo deseaba dormir y no soñar, pero su deseo no fue cumplido y otra vez volvió al callejón donde Saki había sido muerta por Kenta…nuevamente Kisumi lo llamaba…otra vez iba con ella, pero la voz de Yuki llegaba a sus oídos y su cuerpo daba media vuelta para auxiliarlo, pero ahora a su lado un par de ojos salían y lo absorbían completamente sin darle tiempo para nada, solo pudo escuchar una sonrisa llena de maldad y sus ojos se volvieron a abrir dándole como primera imagen un día sin nubes y con un sol brillante en el cielo.

* * *

.- Señor…su avión está preparándose para salir, piden que por favor se dirija hacia la pista –dijo un hombre de unos 70 años de edad, de pelo blanquecino y dulce mirar.

El joven sentado en un sillón de cuero, juntaba sus manos y sonreía, su mirada tenía un brillo de esperanza.

Asintiendo con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se fuera a lo que el hombre hizo caso tras hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Sus cabellos eran de un color verdoso, que el había intentado cubrir con algunas partes café, juntando los dos colores en un cabello que dejaba más bien corto. Sus ojos verdosos oscuros le daban un toque de misterio, sus facciones delicadas hacían que se pudiera distinguir en cualquier lugar…

Subió al avión donde fue recibido por el personal que siempre volaba con él. Hombre de negocios, poseía un avión propio.

Ordenó que todos se fueran a sentar, y mientras sacaban la escalera de la puerta del avión el comenzó a cerrarla.

.- Ahora volveré mi querido Yuki…volveré para que estemos juntos…-sonrió y la puerta del avión fue cerrada por sus manos.

* * *

**Qué tal? XD...gomen nasai sé q Yuki-kun no salió mushio en este cap, pero creo que era muy importante poner este acontecimiento en el cual Kisumi le dice lo que piensa ( y q no está equivocada XD) a Shuichi...ahora las cosas mejorarán desde un pto de vista y claro empeorarán desde el otro pto d vista XDD...en fin ...les dejo un adelanto?...si ta bien no seré mala y les dejaré algo q pasará en el próx capi!**

_"Shuichi solo oyó el ruido de una bocina y luego, el corazón de Yuki muy agitado. La gente miraba asustada la escena, habían faltado escasos segundos para que aquel chico muriera atropellado si no hubiese sido por aquel hombre alto vestido con un gran abrigo negro. _

_Ahora estaba en su pecho, como un niño, asustado sin comprender que era realmente lo que había pasado, solo sabía, que estaba vivo gracias a la reacción de Yuki, y que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, no quería separarse, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar, se olvidó de todo, de su boda, de Kisumi, hasta de él mismo… _

_Pero unas manos le quitaron la ilusión de permanecer allí."_

**Jejeje, bueno cada uno puede sacar su propia conclusión...solo les digo que ya el YukiXShuichi comienza n--n...Matta ne! los espero en el próx. cap!**


	10. El Pasado Regresa

**Ohayou!...como tan? n.n..espero que bien!...me sentí muy alegre al recibir sus reviews sabiendo que les había gustado el capi anterior!...agradesco a:**

**_Pandora-Sakuma , killua89, Yessenia, Yunaeiri , Noriko y Helena Venus, _Arigato por sus reviews! de verdad son un gran apoyo n-n...y tb por supuesto agradesco a las personas q leen el fic n-n..**

**Sin más, los dejo con el 10 cap, de "Encuentro Casual o Destino"**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav. nu me pertenece, demo tomé prestados a sus personajes para éste fic y su entretención!.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_10. El pasado regresa._**

Conversaban animadamente viendo muchos papeles con distintas bandas y otra llena de productoras de eventos. Masivos eventos.

Uno de los tres chicos reía divertido pidiéndole consejos a su peluche que se encontraba en su cabeza, un chico de rubios cabellos le dijo algo y su sonrisa desapareció, se puso serio y le indicó que no con la cabeza, el otro joven sonrió, sabía que a Ryuichi el cantante que Yuki le había señalado no le caía bien.

Yuki desistió con Ryuichi, en ese momento no se veía muy alegre y continuamente le decía a Kumagoro cosas a las que él prefirió no prestar atención, así que se dio media vuelta y en un par de minutos se puso de acuerdo con Touma por su productora y todo lo que se haría en la supuesta fiesta de la boda de Shuichi. Optaron por dejar a Ryuichi sin la ayuda de nadie como el cantante y animador del evento.

.- Demo Yuki…aún no comprendo bien esto –exclamó Touma ordenando los papeles-

.- Qué es lo que no entiendes? –murmuró el escritor mientras tomaba su abrigo.

.- Por qué ayudas a Shuichi en su boda si tu lo amas? –declaró de manera seca sorprendiendo a Yuki, él no estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo tomarían los demás, pero al parecer no les había causado nada de impresión ni mucho menos molestia, si no más bien parecían preocupados por como estaba actuando ahora.

.- Porque…-pensó unos momentos si decirles o no la verdad, no era bueno meterse en la vida privada de las parejas y mucho menos separarlas por celos o por amor, eso era algo que él tenía muy claro desde lo que le había pasado con Saki, demo desde que Shuichi le contó sobre su sueño, él tenía muy claro que su vida al lado de Kisumi no era la correcta, ese sueño algo indicaba, primero que debía contar sobre su pasado, lo cual ya estaba hecho, y después…que estando su novia llamándolo fuese donde Yuki solo porque lo llamaba con angustia?...

Su propio sueño también le daba claras señales de que debía jugársela por Shuichi, lo llamaba en sueños desde su jaula, desde su pasado para que lo pudiera liberar de aquella terrible carga que lo atormentaba, ese deseo de venganza que no desaparecía ni aunque todas las mujeres del mundo le dijeran que lo amaban, y que él sabía, Shuichi podía amenizar con tan solo una caricia.

Eran demasiadas señales que él no podía desperdiciar, era por eso que su oscuro plan seguía adelante, incluso su propio corazón esta vez no lo detenía, si no más bien, lo animaba a seguir adelante, peleando por lo que él creía justo y por lo que él creía era correcto.

.- Porque..-volvió a decir después de una fracción de segundos en las cuales su mente revivió todo lo del día anterior y al mismo tiempo las etapas felices que había vivido con Saki- porque…-volvió a repetir esta vez decidido a hablar- es la única manera que tengo para tener a Shuichi conmigo.

.- A qué te refieres con la única manera?...si lo estás alentando a que se case! –exclamó extrañado el productor ante un asentimiento de la cabeza del joven cantante-

.- Claro que no, la verdad es que si bien estoy dándole mi ayuda, estoy logrando que pase los días conmigo y no con su novia, estoy dándome a mí tiempo para conocerlo y para intentar lograr que se enamore de mí…quizá Touma –murmuró mirándolo- no logres comprenderme e incluso llegues a pensar que lo que estoy haciendo es cruel, pero créeme he aprendido a ver las señales que la vida me da y mis sueños y los sueños de Shuichi no son una mera casualidad…sé que es algo difícil de aceptar, demo es lo que mi corazón me dicta…

.- Hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba decir esa frase Yuki –dijo sonriéndole el productor-

.- Bueno! –gritó Ryuichi saltando- qué lástima que la novia de Shuichi no pueda seguir con él, pero si sigues así, podrás dejar estas cosas para tu matrimonio con Shu-chan! nOn

.- Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo! –le gritó Yuki con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

.- Nani?...Touma-kun, tuvo mal lo que dije? –inquirió mirando ingenuamente al productor que reía.

.- No Ryu-chan, no estuvo mal…-se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Yuki- estás retrasado…-susurró antes de salir del lugar con Ryuichi quien le hacía millones de preguntas sobre la reacción de Yuki y su relación con Shuichi. Era verdad. Estaba retrasado.

Salió a toda prisa de su casa y partió hacia el café donde habían quedado de juntarse con Shuichi.

* * *

.- Señor le informamos que comenzaremos el descenso, por favor abroche su cinturón –informaba una voz por el alto parlante del avión.

El hombre quien iba tomando una copa de trago hizo caso de inmediato sin soltar la copa, y en unos instantes sintió como el avión comenzaba a perder altura para llevarlo a su destino, para llevarlo hacia el comienzo de una difícil relación.

Volvía al pasado para hacer de su presente algo mejor. Lo vería otra vez, estaba lleno de emoción por dentro, su corazón latía rápido, agitado, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, una alegría que partía desde hacía 8 años.

El avión continuaba su descenso, veía como las nubes pasaban rápidas por su lado quedando suspendidas en el aire, siendo acarreadas por el viento hacia un destino indefinido, a recorrer el mundo, a conocer lugares que nadie más que ellas conocían, en las soledades de las montañas, en las bellezas de las selvas, en las tranquilidades de cascadas que el hombre aún no se dignaba a conocer y mucho menos a pisar con sus manos destructoras.

Tomó el último poco de su trago cuando las ruedas del avión se desprendieron para frenar el aterrizaje por una larga pista, con un par de segundos de movimiento el avión perdió fuerza y velocidad y se detuvo. Una escalera como siempre fue encontrada por sus pies a la salida de la puerta, la tripulación que iba con él le agradeció y tras una pequeña reverencia el hombre, de aspecto más bien arrogante, bajó.

Escalón por escalón, sus pensamientos traían a aquel hombre a sus recuerdos, sonriendo, triste, recordaba cuando lo tenía en sus brazos con una excusa falsa, recordaba cuando él era quien estaba entre sus brazos fingiendo tristeza y a esa tipa, la recordaba con odio aún, su corazón, se llenaba de aquel sentimiento cuando volvía a ver sus besos, sus caricias…sus pies pisaron tierra firme y su semblante era de satisfacción, había recordado su cuerpo tirado en aquel callejón llamando al que sería su Yuki y que nunca llegó si no hasta que su cuerpo dañado de manera brutal ya no resistió y él piadoso la llevó a una muerte mas rápida clavándole un puñal.

.- Después de todo, la ayudé a no sufrir más –pensó mientras sus labios surcaban una sonrisa. Una limosina se detuvo frente a él, un hombre abrió la puerta para que él entrara. Consultó su reloj- llegas con un minuto de retraso y sabes que odio esperar –le encaró al hombre quien disculpándose cerró la puerta- rápido, lléveme a la mansión de mi padre –dio la orden que fue cumplida de inmediato.

* * *

.- Yuki! –gritaba un joven desde el otro lado de la calle, quería cruzar pero los autos no dejaban de pasar-

.- Y yo que me apresuré porque llevaba 10 minutos de retraso –susurró para él mismo al ver como el chico llegaba 40 minutos más tarde de lo planeado. Por fin pudo cruzar-

.- Gomen Nasai!...anoche no dormí nada y hoy no pude despertarme…-exclamó apenado, toda la noche pensó en lo que Kisumi le había dicho, por eso ahora no quería mirarlo, no sabía que más decir, ni como actuar.

.- Nunca más me vuelvo a apresurar por ti, vámonos ya tengo listo lo de la fiesta, solo falta ver el lugar –exclamó ante la sorpresa del joven pelirosa quien no pudo evitar, por la sorpresa, elevar sus ojos hasta chocarlos con la mirada del escritor, realmente poseían una dulzura que antes no existía.

Eran unos ojos muy profundos, daba la sensación de caer en ellos sin poder levantarse, como una especie de hipnotismo del que nadie al parecer lograba escapar. Lo miró por lo que le parecieron muchos minutos intentando buscar algún resquicio de lo que Kisumi le había dicho, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo sin darse cuenta, su corazón se agitó, le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza y sus mejillas poco a poco comenzaron a perder su tono para tomar uno más rojizo.

.- Tienes fiebre? –inquirió el escritor poniendo una mano en la frente del joven provocando que por fin saliera de sus pensamientos de manera algo brusca. Al sentir el contacto de sus pieles unidas su sonrojo fue aún más evidente y su nerviosismo aumentó de manera descontrolada. Si era verdad lo que Kisumi le había dicho, no quería darle esperanzas o no quería enamorarse de él?...Las preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero Yuki con mucha fuerza lo tomó por un brazo y lo lanzó hacia su propio cuerpo.

Shuichi solo oyó el ruido de una bocina y luego, el corazón de Yuki muy agitado. La gente miraba asustada la escena, habían faltado escasos segundos para que aquel chico muriera atropellado si no hubiese sido por aquel hombre alto vestido con un gran abrigo negro.

Ahora estaba en su pecho, como un niño, asustado sin comprender que era realmente lo que había pasado, solo sabía, que estaba vivo gracias a la reacción de Yuki, y que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, no quería separarse, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar, se olvidó de todo, de su boda, de Kisumi, hasta de él mismo…

Pero unas manos le quitaron la ilusión de permanecer allí.

.- Idiota! –le gritó a lo cual él quedó asombrado- como haces eso! pudiste haber salido muerto si ese auto te hubiese…! –no pudo terminar la frase pues Shuichi lo interrumpió.

.- Gracias…-dijo algo tembloroso- perdóname…-susurró dejando al escritor perplejo, suspiró para intentar calmarse, le había dado mucho miedo a él también la escena, lo soltó y dio media vuelta.

.- Vamos por lo de tu boda –comenzó a caminar pero la mano del chico lo detuvo- qué…que pasa..

.- Vayamos a otro lugar…lo de la boda está listo…por qué no vamos a conversar? –sonrió el chico de ojos color lila, el escritor quedó sorprendido, no, aún las cosas de la boda no estaban listas, pero aún así Shuichi deseaba pasar la tarde con él…

* * *

**Q tal? n.n...ven q ya comenzó el YukixShu? XD...de a poco se irá viendo más y más...y como tb verán alguien más se intentará interponer en su relación!...les dejo un avance del próx. cap?...claro q si nn**

_Tomó una manga de su abrigo, pero vio como los ojos de Yuki habían perdido todo brillo de tristeza, ahora reflejaban odio, un odio profundo que temió fuera para él…pero al mirar hacia el frente observó que esa mirada iba dirigida a aquel hombre de traje de etiqueta que estaba frente a ellos. _

_.- Mi querido Yuki…por fin vuelvo a verte después de tantos años….no sabes cuánto deseaba estar contigo…-exclamó sonriendo-"_

**Me costó decidir q parte darles el avance XD...pero ahi les dejo mas o menos, se pueden hacer una idea y claro que las cosas entre Shu-chan y Yuki comenzarán a tomar un rumbo distinto...estaré esperando sus reviews! arigato por todo! Nos vemos en el próx. cap! **

**Ja ne! n-n**


	11. Yuki Eres Mío

**Konichiwa!...Gomen gomen gomen T-T...sé q he tardado muchísimo tiempo con este capi, pero de verdad se me vino un problema tras otro, y justo cuando iba a subir nuevamente había perdido todos mis archivos y hasta el día d hoy no me los habían podido devolver!...así q por eso recién actualizo pero ahora como ya los tengo de vuelta no demoraré...**

**Tengo q agradecer porsupuesto a las personas q dejan un review: Pandora-Sakuma, HelenaVenus, killua89, ROBIN, nono, kaoru...de verdad gracias por darse la molestia de dejarme un review jejej...espero q me disculpen por la demora n.nU y por supuesto tb agradecer a quienes leen, arigato!**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, ya las cosas se complican pero también comienzan a mejorar.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gravitation no me pertenece, pero tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.**

_

* * *

_

**_11. Yuki. Eres mío._**

Aún no salía de su asombro, le parecía increíble que Shuichi no deseara seguir con las cosas de su boda. ¿A qué se debía aquel cambio?...

El cielo estaba de un azul profundo aquel día, una brisa casi imperceptible se posaba sobre la ciudad y el sol brillaba feliz, con sus rayos más animosos que nunca.

Sus pies avanzaban con lentitud, el ambiente era algo tenso e incómodo. Otra vez había hecho lo mismo, actuar sin pensar dejándose llevar por las emociones del momento, exactamente igual que cuando llamó a Yuki por teléfono. Esa vez algo bueno había sacado, quizá esta vez también algo bueno sucediera.

Miraba de reojo a Yuki preguntándose si realmente estaría enamorado de él, por minutos sus labios se abrieron para formular la pregunta, pero un miedo gigante lo invadía y entonces suspiraba, esperando que el escritor no se diera cuenta de lo que él intentaba decir.

Varias cuadras en las que solo se escuchaban las risas de los niños, donde la gente conversando eran su mayor tema, miraban las palomas, que volaban libres y buscaban en el suelo algo de comer y a los niños que se metían donde habían muchas aves haciéndolas volar ante risas incontenibles por parte de los pequeños.

Shuichi sonreía al verlos, por momentos deseaba ser como un niño, sin preocuparse, sin tener presiones, solo sonreír y vivir.

.- Te gustaría tener hijos? –inquirió de pronto Yuki mirando también a los niños, sin quererlo y sin decirse nada los dos se habían detenido a mirar a los pequeños.

.- Si…supongo…-sonrió- los niños me agradan, me gusta su sinceridad, su ingenuidad, su gran capacidad para la risa y el llanto, para asombrarse por cualquier pequeño detalle que encuentren en sus vidas..

.- Quién diría que alguien como tú podría pensar de manera tan profunda…-exclamó con burla. Shuichi lo miró.

.- Oye!...-le gritó haciendo sonreír al escritor que se sentaba en una banca- supongo que tu no habías pensado en eso…

.- Por qué lo dices…-inquirió prendiendo uno de sus cigarros.

.- Por que…bueno que importa…dame eso –le dijo quitándole el cigarro sonriendo triunfante ante una mirada de odio por parte de Yuki-

.- Pero quien te crees que eres para quitármelo! Dámelo! –le dijo levantándose, pero Shuichi solo salió corriendo-

.- No te lo daré! –sonreía triunfante desde el otro extremo de la plaza-

.- Pero como puede correr tan rápido este…-murmuraba sin moverse- no me importa –dijo sentándose-

.- Eh?

.- Tengo más –sonrió mientras sacaba otra cajetilla nueva que poseía en el otro bolsillo de su abrigo-

.- Es un infame ¬¬ -dijo Shuichi botando el cigarro al piso y volviendo donde el escritor quien poseía en sus labios una sonrisa llena de burla hacia él, diciéndole una vez más, que no le podría ganar. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Otra vez las dudas lo comenzaban a carcomer. Pero nuevamente prefirió callar.

Las horas pasaban, almorzaron juntos en un restaurante, conversaron de millones de temas que a Shuichi le interesaban, preguntaba sobre Ryuichi, de quien era gran admirador y Yuki contestaba de manera pausada, dejando a veces a Shuichi con la duda, demorando más tiempo del usual para contestar provocando su enojo. Le gustaba verlo así.

Después vino la lucha por quien de los dos pagaba la cena, toda la gente los miraba como se gritaban y peleaban por poner el dinero en la carta del mozo quien los miraba perplejo. Al final, cada uno pagó el plato del otro y Yuki compró dos helados. El calor comenzaba a subir poco a poco y necesitaban algo refrescante después de ayudar a unas personas que se estaban mudando y no podían solas con las cosas que llevaban. Yuki no tuvo más opciones, Shuichi había insistido en que no podían dejarlos allí así nada más.

Habían quedado agotados subiendo muebles. Se merecían un descanso, se sentaron bajo unos cómodos árboles que debían tener cientos de años pues sus raíces salían del suelo invitándolos a sentarse junto a él, a darle un recuerdo más entre sus ramas que tanto habían vivido.

* * *

Mandó a ordenar sus cosas, quería todo en su habitación para cuando volviera, debía hacer unas visitas a unos antiguos amigos, había dicho. 

No quiso que lo fueran a dejar, no quedaba lejos.

8 años…la última vez que lo había visto, estaba destrozado, ahora, se sentía seguro de que había olvidado todo.

Era solo cuestión de empezar de nuevo, desde cero, sin problemas, en 8 años supuso, el rencor debería haber disminuido aunque fuese un poco, dándole algo de tiempo para hacer crecer en su corazón comoalgo más que un recuerdo.

Se detuvo frente a la gran mansión y las puertas fueron abiertas por los sirvientes. Llegó a la entrada principal seguro de sí mismo y de sus actos. Tocó. Abrieron.

.- Si? –inquirió un joven igual a Yuki pero de negros ojos y cabellos-

.- Yuki? –preguntó él algo desconfiado-

.- No…soy su hermano...quién lo busca? –murmuró mirándolo de pies a cabeza, se le hacía familiar su rostro, de donde podría ser…

.- Ahh..Tatsuha...eres tú –exclamó con mucha molestia lo cual para Tatsuha no pasó en lo más mínimo desapercibido. Sus ojos llevaron a su mente la imagen de aquel tipo, para que ésta pudiera hacer memoria, sabía que lo conocía, pero no de donde- no está Yuki?

.- No..Yuki salió…tu eres? –intentó que el joven le respondiera-

.- Un viejo amigo…-murmuró finalmente para darse media vuelta e irse sin siquiera despedirse o dar las gracias. Tatsuha algo sorprendido cerró la puerta con asombro e incertidumbre en su rostro, su hermana, tras él, intentó averiguar que le pasaba.

.- Quién era? –le preguntaba sin obtener respuesta. Tatsuha se sentó.

.- Un viejo amigo de Yuki…-susurró, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron-

.- Qué Tatsuha, que pasa..

.- Hombre de cabellos más bien verdes, y ojos verde oscuros profundos, oscuros, llenos de secretos…-murmuró como si lo leyese de un libro- no puede ser…

.- Nani?...Tatsuha te sientes bien? –inquirió preocupada su hermana pero una bandeja cayéndose rompiendo todo lo que había sobre ella la sacó de su preocupación – Touma!

.- Estás seguro que era él? –le preguntó Touma sin tomar en cuenta lo que había pasado-

.- Si Touma, estoy seguro que era él, pero cambiado, por eso no lo recordaba, cortó su cabello que antes llevaba más largo tomado en una cola y tiñó partes de él con un color café que se confunde con su verdoso natural y sus ojos…sus ojos no han cambiado, me dieron la misma sensación de cuando lo conocí…

.- Vino por Yuki….-murmuró Touma-

.- Se puede saber que quien hablan?..qué les pasa chicos? –exclamó molesta Mika-

.- Mika…nuestro hermano…comenzará nuevamente con su pesadilla…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos..

.- Tatsuha…-susurró al ver que los negros ojos de su hermano, estaban llenos de tristeza y miedo…

* * *

Su corazón se desgarraba al estar a su lado, sabía que ahora él era el causante de su dolor y no lo soportaba, no soportaba hacer sufrir a la gente que quería y sin darse cuenta el cariño había ido creciendo a grandes pasos… 

Ya no soportaba la incertidumbre, todo le parecía mal, pero su sueño volvía a su mente cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, su voz, su mano…

.- Yuki…-dijo por fin dispuesto a hacer la pregunta que tanto temía-

.- Que quieres…-espetó él mirando los colores que el sol pintaba en el cielo y que gracias a esas ramas podía ver recostado en un árbol lleno de memorias de distintas épocas.

.- Yuki…yo…-murmuró bajando la mirada, cómo preguntárselo, cómo decirle su duda- Yuki tu me…-el escritor se sentó y lo miró, otra vez sus ojos se cruzaban y otra vez venía a su corazón ese palpitar tan agitado, sus manos quisieron moverse, pero él se lo impidió…no quería dañarlo, no quería confundirse – Yuki tu me amas?...-preguntó lleno de miedo y pudo notar como los ojos del escritor se llenaban de miedo y sorpresa.

No se esperaba aquella pregunta…cómo…cómo lo supo…cómo supo que moría por estar con él, cómo supo que en esos meses que se conocían, había desencadenado una serie de sentimientos que hacía tantos años no sentía…cómo decirle que si lo amaba…cómo darle a entender sus sentimientos que poseían tanta complejidad…cómo decirle…que tenía miedo de que no le correspondiera a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

No podía, tener que ser un mal sueño, si eso era, un mal sueño…Shuichi no podía estarle preguntando eso, no él…no ahora…

Todo su plan se desmoronó en 30 segundos que el había tardado para formular aquella pregunta. Sintió como Shuichi intentaba volver atrás dando vagas explicaciones, pero ya no había caso, no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba dicho, él lo sabía…no deberían verse de nuevo…

.- Es que yo..no sé por qué lo dije Yuki, perdó…-Yuki lo interrumpió con el mismo tono de tristeza que ocupaba en sus sueños mientras lo llamaba y pedía su ayuda-

.- Si ya lo sabes –murmuró poniéndose de pie dejando a Shuichi completamente sorprendido, era verdad…no…no podía ser…- no tiene caso que sigamos viéndonos…te haría muy mal estar a mi lado ahora que te vas a casar…-sentía que había perdido la batalla y comenzó a caminar, Shuichi no se podía levantar, sentía una profunda tristeza, lo veía alejarse, y quería ir tras él, quería tenerlo a su lado, quería abrazarlo como en el café, quería estar con él…no sabía si su corazón hace mucho tiempo albergaba aquel extraño sentimiento, pero desde que Kisumi se lo había dicho latía con mayor rapidez cada vez que veía a Yuki…no podía evitarlo…cada vez que lo miraba tenía ganas de entregarse a aquella mirada. Él también lo amaba?...cómo saberlo?...sería lo correcto?...él estaba a punto de casarse, pero la sola idea de no verlo más lo atormentó y salió corriendo gritando su nombre.

Tomó una manga de su abrigo, pero vio como los ojos de Yuki habían perdido todo brillo de tristeza, ahora reflejaban odio, un odio profundo que temió fuera para él…pero al mirar hacia el frente observó que esa mirada iba dirigida a aquel hombre de traje de etiqueta que estaba frente a ellos.

.- Mi querido Yuki…por fin vuelvo a verte después de tantos años….no sabes cuánto deseaba estar contigo…-exclamó sonriendo-

.- Kenta…-susurró Yuki lleno de desprecio y Shuichi entonces comprendió que su pasado había vuelto, y que aquellos ojos de su sueño eran los mismos que los de aquel tipo que ahora volvía y que al parecer estaba dispuesto a quedarse con Yuki…

* * *

**Aquí termina...que tal?...Shuichi por fin se animó y Yuki planea dejarlo...y para colmo llega Kenta quien planea quedarse con Yuki...En el prox cap?...si...no seré mala y les dejaré un adelanto ya q han tenido que esperar tanto...**

"_.- Vine por ti…no deberías hacerme aquella pregunta, tú sabes que yo te amo Yuki…deseo que estés conmigo y nadie me lo va a impedir –murmuró con tanta decisión que la primera reacción de Yuki fue hacer a Shuichi hacia atrás y protegerlo con su cuerpo, pero fue errado, Kenta miró a Shuichi y con odio dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia su amado escritor – Quién es este tipo…qué hace contigo.. _

_.- Quién diablos te crees que eres para venir después de ocho años a hacerme preguntas sobre cosas que no te importan…. _

_.- Tú eres mío…y eso lo sabes...- la ira que aquellas palabras le provocaron en su ser hicieron hervir su sangre, la angustia llenó su pecho y el dolor se posó en sus ojos dispuesto a permanecer allí, su rostro de sed de venganza contrastaba con el sentimiento que llenaba su corazón."_

**Así es..Kenta planea matar a Shu-chan...Kisumi se enterará de algo q a muchos los alegrará, Shuichi tendrá q tomar una decisión en la que no hay vuelta atrás...**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal el capi...de verdad siento el atraso y les agradezco q aún continúen leyendo...Matta ne!**


	12. Te Mataré

**Konichiwa!..aquí vengo con otro cap de este fic n-n...agradecer por supuesto a la gente que sigue leyendo el fic!...**

**_Verletzt_****_, Killu89, Angie_...arigato a todos por seguir leyendo nOn..d verdad sus reviews son un gran apoyo n-n...espero q les guste este cap porque aquí Kisumi por fin sufre u poko XDDD...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gravitation no me pertenece, pero tomé prestados a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_12. Te mataré._**

El ambiente era horrible. La gente pasaba a su lado y ellos ni siquiera se inmutaban, estaban enredados en sentimientos de amor y odio y no podían ni querían salir de allí.

Ambos se miraban, pero sus ojos reflejaban cosas muy distintas el uno del otro. Sus manos se cerraron, se abalanzaría a él en cualquier minuto, mientras las manos del otro joven se abrían para en cualquier minuto lanzarse a los brazos de su amado escritor.

Su sonrisa era de impecable felicidad, hacía años deseaba estar con él, y ahora, por fin, podría…nadie estaba en su camino, sabía que Yuki no tenía pareja desde que él con sus propias manos había destruido el único ser que amaba…

Destruir…

Yuki de pronto miró a Shuichi con temor, él era la persona que ahora más amaba y si Kenta se enteraba, destruiría a Shuichi también y eso no podía soportarlo…su corazón no resistiría ver morir otra vez a la persona que más amaba en sus brazos llamándolo …dando claras señales de que su vida se escapaba sin que pudiera hacer algo solo por un capricho, una obsesión.

Su mirada volvió hacia aquel despreciable ser y su instinto por matarlo surgió nuevamente en su pecho, ansiaba destruirlo con sus manos, ansiaba verlo sufrir…tal como él lo había hecho, sin ningún tipo de misericordia por el dolor…

Pero qué estaba pensando…mataría a un hombre?...

_**"Sí"…**murmuró en su cabeza una pequeña voz_

_**"Por qué…no podría…"…**intentaba responder._

_**"Porque te quitó lo que más amabas..."** exclamó._

**_"Si…me quitó a Saki…"_** terminó por decir y ésta vez sus pensamientos se aclararon. Debía matarlo y alejar por completo a Shuichi de su lado.

Kenta hizo ademanes de acercarse, pero un leve gruñido y los ojos de asesino de Yuki lo hicieron desistir. Cerró sus ojos. Sonrió.

.- Qué pasa Yuki…-inquirió de manera que intentó hacer parecer ingenua-

.- Maldito gusano….qué…haces aquí…-le costaba controlar sus impulsos de querer saltar sobre él y golpearlo.

.- Vine por ti…no deberías hacerme aquella pregunta, tú sabes que yo te amo Yuki…deseo que estés conmigo y nadie me lo va a impedir –murmuró con tanta decisión que la primera reacción de Yuki fue hacer a Shuichi hacia atrás y protegerlo con su cuerpo, pero fue errado, Kenta miró a Shuichi y con odio dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia su amado escritor – Quién es este tipo…qué hace contigo..

.- Quién diablos te crees que eres para venir después de ocho años a hacerme preguntas sobre cosas que no te importan….

.- Tú eres mío…y eso lo sabes...- la ira que aquellas palabras le provocaron en su ser hicieron hervir su sangre, la angustia llenó su pecho y el dolor se posó en sus ojos dispuesto a permanecer allí, su rostro de sed de venganza contrastaba con el sentimiento que llenaba su corazón.

.- Escúchame muy bien Kenta…porque solo te lo diré una maldita vez…-murmuró con un tono de voz que Shuichi temió, sin embargo Kenta no había quitado sus asesinos ojos de su cuerpo y eso lo tenía nervioso- si no te largas hoy mismo de éste país…te juro que haré que pagues por todo lo que hiciste y ésta vez la cárcel no será tu castigo…

Sonrió.

.- No me importaría morir en tus brazos…pero no dejaré que viva aquel que te ame y te aleje de mí…-sus ojos se dirigieron a Shuichi- aléjate de mi Yuki…él es solo mío entendiste!...no te metas….

Shuichi se sorprendió, ese sujeto era más aterrador de lo que él se había imaginado por los relatos de Yuki, era un ser despiadado, loco, obseso…nadie en el que se pudiera confiar…

Un golpe en seco lo ayudó a quitar aquel miedo de su rostro, Yuki se había lanzado por fin en contra del sujeto que tenía en frente…lo había golpeado y lo tenía sujeto por la ropa, pero no podía volver a golpearlo, todo su ser flaqueó, sus ojos ya no soportaron la tristeza. Quería llorar.

Kenta algo asombrado aprovechó aquella oportunidad para soltarse del agarre de Yuki, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó, solo se quedó estático ante la mirada de la gente que asustada veía la escena sin saber el trasfondo, preguntándose por qué lo habría atacado si el otro joven de verdes ojos nada le había hecho…ignoraban que el daño causado seguía presente.

Shuichi no soportó ver así a Yuki, se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos intentando hacer que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia él, pero nada daba resultado, el joven pelirosa tenía mucho miedo de que el Yuki que él conocía se transformara en un animal que no pudiera ser domado…en ese momento, temía que ni siquiera él sirviera para acallarlo.

Sin embargo un brazo lo alejó repentinamente de Yuki y lo lanzó contra la pared ante un gemido de angustia por parte del público que miraba expectante. Chocó contra la muralla y se golpeó la espalda y cabeza, pero aparte de cerrar sus ojos no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

.- Por ahora no me acercaré a Yuki…pero verás, no desistiré…-antes de irse se acercó a su oído y susurró palabras que solo ambos supieron escuchar- te mataré si no dejas a Yuki en paz…y no dudaré en hacerlo..

.- Aléjate de Shuichi…-murmuró con tanta ira que ésta vez hizo caso y se apartó, recibió una caricia en su mejilla que no fue respondida y se fue del lugar tocando su mejilla golpeada.

Una chica abrió paso entre la multitud cuando Shuichi le decía a Yuki que no le importaba nada lo que hubiese dicho aquel hombre, que debían hacer algo, pero no respondía, parecía como si el alma se le hubiese ido del cuerpo y lo que estaba frente a él, solo fuese un jarro vacío que no tenía vida propia, solo sería un adorno más…

.- Shuichi! –gritó la mujer y lo alejó de manera brusca de aquel escritor revisando su cuerpo con angustia- estás bien, quién era ese tipo, te hizo algo?

.- No Kisumi…-sus ojos volvieron hacia Yuki cuando comprendió que Kisumi estaba al frente suyo, sin embargo en aquel momento no serviría de nada preguntarle que hacía allí…no tenía sentido…no le importaba…solo deseaba saber de Yuki, pero ella no lo dejaba.

Estaba comenzando a molestarle, no debió haber llegado en aquel momento solo estaba estropeando todo lo que el joven pintor deseaba hacer, sus preguntas le incomodaban y dando vagas respuestas solo conseguía que ella inquiriera más en el asunto provocando que su paciencia, ya agotada por la aparición repentina de Kenta, disminuyera de manera alarmante.

Yuki seguía de pie, mirando el suelo, quería llorar, quería volver a su niñez y llorar en los brazos de su madre, deseaba no estar ahí, desaparecer, la voz de la gente le llegaba desde lejos, no sabía que era lo que decían, todo estaba distorsionado, no sentía los autos, solo escuchaba dentro de su cabeza una palabra que lo atormentaba..

"Yuki!"…la voz de Saki seguía llamándolo, incesante pidiéndole auxilio…un auxilio que jamás llegó.

.- Shuichi…-murmuró de pronto y entonces Shuichi dejó a Kisumi a un lado y se aproximó a él angustiado, la chica solo miró con horror la escena, aquel escritor estaba logrando lo que quería.

.- Nani?...aquí estoy Yuki…no te preocupes…aquí estoy…-murmuró mientras lo abrazaba. El escritor era más alto, pero pudo apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del joven, los ojos de Kisumi se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que Shuichi no le prestaba atención y todo su interés se volcaba hacia ese tipo.

.- Su voz…me está volviendo a llamar…-susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, la gente miraba, Kisumi miraba, Shuichi lo sentía…también lloró, comprendía su dolor y odiaba no poder hacer algo por amenizarlo, pero limpió sus lágrimas, Yuki no debía verlo así, tenía que ser fuerte.

.- Yuki, onegai…-murmuró intentando sonar comprensivo y no triste – no te atormentes más…el pasado, déjalo atrás..

.- No puedo...-exclamó con tanta tristeza que los ojos de Shuichi volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, sentía como su hombro se humedecía y él solo podía presionar más a Yuki contra si mismo.

La chica, sin comprender nada, en un acto de celos, apartó a su novio del cuerpo del escritor ante una mirada que a ella le pareció de reproche.

.- Vámonos Shuichi –exclamó ella haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su novio, pero éste se soltó de su agarre.

.- No me iré…-dijo con decisión-

.- Vámonos! Tu no tienes por qué andar metiéndote en problemas que son ajenos a ti! Mucho menos con tipos como ese! –Shuichi iba a responderle, pero una voz más bien ronca se le adelantó-

.- Tiene razón Shuichi….lo mejor…es que te alejes de mi…no es seguro, que te quedes a mi lado –susurró comenzando a caminar, pero las manos del joven pelirosa no puedo evitarlo y tomaron las de él-

.- No te dejaré solo…no ahora…-murmuró para sorpresa de todos los presentes, pero su mirada estaba tan llena de decisión que Yuki sonrió con dulzura, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, pero aún sus mejillas poseían los rastros de aquel llanto. Puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició.

.- No comprendes…

.- Si comprendo –murmuró tomando su mano- y no te dejaré solo…Kisumi…lo siento, Yuki es mi prioridad ahora.

La mujer llena de odio hacia aquel escritor sintió esas palabras como un cruel puñal en su pecho, su dolor fue inmenso y sus lágrimas no se esperaron por salir.

.- Shuichi..debes irte, no puedes estar junto a mí…Kenta podría dañarte y no quiero perderte a ti también –aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Shuichi se abrieran demostrando sorpresa. Comprendía el miedo de Yuki, pero debía comprender él también el miedo de Shuichi al tener que abandonarlo.

.- No puedes irte así, no puedes seguir así…no te dejaré solo, no puedo dejarte solo Yuki…-murmuró sorprendiendo al escritor.

.- Shuichi! –le gritó su novia- Shuichi…onegai…

.- Lo siento tanto Kisumi…pero tu no comprendes…necesito estar con Yuki…

.- Él solo quiere alejarte de mi!

.- No Kisumi…el que está tomando ésta decisión soy yo, nadie me la impone…-la chica lloraba, él sintió mucha tristeza, la quería después de todo- onegai..intenta comprender…

.- Comprender?...Comprender que?...Qué un escritor famoso te llevó a la gloria para estar contigo?...Para separarte de mi, Para arruinar nuestro futuro juntos?

.- Comprender que el dolor de los demás también es importante…-murmuró dejando a la chica en silencio…pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuki, y le obligó caminar…

* * *

**Tarán! nOn...Shu-chan se quedó con Yuki! XD...es un gran avance XDD así que las que odian a Kisumi, supongo que habrán sido felices en este capi XDDDDD...no les puedo dejar un adelanto porq aun no termino el cap así q no tiene gracia XDD...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal el capi...arigato a todos! Matta ne! nOn**


	13. Dolor y Tormento

**Konichiwa!...siento no haber venido en toda la semana, pero esta semana fue horrible, lo único que deseaba era que terminara pronto u.u...así que a penas y pude ponerme a escribir un poquito, es por eso que quizá tarde una semana en actualizar, porque los días de Lunes a Viernes el tiempo me falta x.X...**

**Arigato a todas las personas que han posteado: Angie , Rei Sama, killua89, Verletzt , kotori , Dark-san86****, yakumo , ****Helena Venus...de verdad muchas gracias a todos, en este cap ya se comienzan a acercar mucho más Yuki y Shuichi, les aseguro que desde ahora en adelante el romanticismo que todos esperan llegará n.n**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece, pero tomé prestados a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.**

_**

* * *

**_

**_13. Dolor y Tormento._**

No miraba nada más que el suelo, sus doradas pupilas se mantenían fijas en la nada, en un punto incierto, preguntándose cuando su vida se convirtió en un desastre.

Fue cuando mataron a Kisumi?...Cuando se enamoró de ella?...Cuando apareció Kenta en su vida de niños?...Cuando se enamoró de Shuichi?...

No lo sabía, no tenía nada claro, ya la rabia no embargaba su cuerpo, solo el cansancio estaba en él, un cansancio que le obligaba a mantener la cabeza gacha, los brazos caídos, los ojos bajos y el alma en la nada, en el vacío, cansada también, de tanto sufrir.

Su mente tampoco estaba pensando, es como si de pronto, todo su ser se convirtiera en algo mecánico, caminaba y se movía por inercia, no analizaba lo sucedido, estaba en otro lugar, lejos de aquí, no habían palabras que lo trajeran a la realidad, no había un gesto que pudiera devolverle la vida, desde que Kenta había aparecido frente a él amenazando nuevamente su felicidad, su vida se había esfumado, tal y como se esfumaba todas las noches el grito de su novia atormentándolo, pidiéndole, rogándole una ayuda….

Se sentía solo, desvalido…

A su lado un joven pelirosa intentaba en vano buscar alguna respuesta de su querido acompañante, un movimiento de sus ojos, una palabra, una lágrima, pero nada…él lo llevaba, el guiaba sus pasos, le hablaba, pero las palabras se las llevaba el viento antes de que Yuki las pudiera escuchar, y al mismo tiempo quitaba las palabras de los labios del escritor antes de que algún sonido pudiera ser emitido…

Comenzó a desesperarse al no ver ningún tipo de reacción en Yuki, lo llevó a una plaza cercana y lo sentó en una banca, vio como ponía sus manos sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo, no quería ver a nadie. Shuichi se puso frente a él, tomó sus manos y suavemente las retiró de su rostro, vio como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas al chocar contra los lila de él, puso una mano en su mejilla y le sonrió.

.- No llores…-murmuró mientras rozaba sus dedos con su piel. No recibió una respuesta solo un suspiro lleno de dolor, estaba terminando de botar el odio que tenía por dentro- no quiero verte así Yuki….onegai, debemos solucionar esto..

.- No te metas en esto…-fueron las palabras que apenas en un susurro fue capaz de pronunciar, arrastraba las palabras, como si decirlas fuera el trabajo más costoso que pudiera hacer.

.- Es mi deber Yuki…no te dejaré solo, no importa lo que haya dicho ese tipo –exclamó algo animado como era su costumbre- yo estoy contigo porque…porque siento que debo estarlo, no te abandonaré Yuki…no ahora…- el escritor lo miraba con cierto grado de perplejidad, no comprendía porqué seguía con él si sabía que lo amaba, como podía estar con un hombre que lo quería, como lo abrazaba sin tenerle repudio?...como lo tocaba de esa manera sin pensar que podía dañar más su corazón ya destrozado?...Era Shuichi…su ingenuidad no alcanzaba para todo esto…su ingenuidad era lo que él amaba…esas ganas de luchar ante todo, de salir adelante, de ayudar a los demás, todo eso lo había cautivado de tal manera que con cada cosa que decía, más se enamoraba de él…

.- No quiero que te haga daño Shuichi –logró decirle apartando sus manos de su rostro, Shuichi miró con tristeza como lo apartaba de él, por alguna razón quería acariciarlo de aquella manera y no lo dejaba.

.- No me hará daño…para eso te tengo a ti no? – Yuki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, habría querido decir algo especial con aquella frase?...no, de seguro solo eran sus ideas que por este momento no se encontraban bien.

.- Yo no pude proteger a Saki…tengo miedo de no poder protegerte a ti….-exclamó con tristeza cuando su mente le trajo la culpa que lo perseguía desde hace tanto tiempo.

El hecho de no poder cuidar lo que amaba, de no poder tener en sus manos la seguridad para brindársela al otro…lo desesperaba.

Sin embargo Shuichi saltó rápidamente y se paró frente a él, tomó sus rostro en sus manos y se acercó.

.- Yo sé que tu me vas a proteger…déjame protegerte también…

Caminaba lleno de furia hacia su casa, los planes no habían salido como lo tenía planeado, su mejilla aún se encontraba adolorida y roja por el duro golpe que le había proporcionado su amado y ese tipo..

Pensaba en el chico pelirosa y la sangre le hervía, su mente inmediatamente buscaba formas posibles para poder destruirlo, no haría lo mismo que con Saki necesitaba algo más, algo que provocara más dolor. Presión. Presión para que Yuki supiera que si no estaba con él, todos sus seres amados morirían.

Secuestro?...era una posibilidad. Asesinato?...era el resultado, su mente trastornada pasaba de una a otra idea y todas le parecían infantiles, sin sentido, sin peso, necesitaba buscar algo que lo dañara realmente, algo que lo hiciera entender su amor…este amor que se había transformado en obsesión…esta obsesión que se había transformado en locura..

Golpeaba a la gente sin pedir disculpas, sus ojos al igual que los de Yuki iban fijos en un punto imaginario, pero éstos venían llenos de odio, el verde profundo se agudizaba de tal manera que pareciera estar viendo la muerte en el fondo de aquel verde tan atractivo que poseía.

Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, ordenó que le pusieran agua caliente, que se daría una ducha, necesitaba pensar y el agua caliente lo ayudaba a calmar su ira y a poner fría su mente.

.- No te vas a salvar tampoco niño…ni tu, ni Saki se quedarán con lo que me pertenece…

Su hermana corrió hacia él rápidamente cuando lo vio llegar con aquel rostro, se veía demacrado, sus ojos llorosos aún, su cabello desordenado, y aquel joven a su lado.

Le hacía mil preguntas, lo miraba por todos lados, le pedía explicaciones, luego se acercaba al chico y le pedía lo mismo que a su hermano, el por qué de aquella imagen.

Dos jóvenes salieron tras ella poniéndose a su lado, le hacían las mismas preguntas y el escritor se limitaba a callar, pero su hermano dijo algo que lo hizo reaccionar.

.- Fue Kenta…Kenta te hizo algo verdad? –le gritó, a lo que Yuki bajó la mirada y presionó sus manos, Shuichi tomó una de ellas y le sonrió.

.- Kenta…apareció frente a Yuki…diciéndole que lo amaba, que quería estar con él y…que me mataría si se me llegaba a ocurrir estar a su lado –explicó Shuichi de la manera más rápida que pudo, todos necesitaban saberlo…

.- Ese maldito pero quien se cree que es! –exclamó lleno de furia Touma-

.- No te preocupes yo lo mataré! –murmuró Tatsuha tan lleno de convicción que llamó la atención de todos por un par de segundos hasta que su hermana le hizo entrar en razón.

.- Estás loco, te mancharás las manos de sangre igual que él?...no seas ridículo Tatsuha, a Kenta no hay que matarlo, hay que buscar la forma en que pague…pero en otro ámbito…de otra manera…-miró a su hermano y le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla- necesitamos que te calmes…ven…-lo tomó de su mano y le obligó a entrar, Tatsuha miró a Touma y éste comprendió que debía salir del lugar.

.- Shuichi..-murmuró de pronto sacándolo del trance en el que estaba-

.- Dime…-dijo con desgano, cansado-

.- MI hermano está enamorado de ti..

.- Lo sé…

.- Lo sabes?

.- Si…

.- Y por qué sigues con él?...lo dañas sabías…-sus palabras entraron fuertemente en Shuichi, no se las esperaba.

.- Yo…yo no quiero dañarlo, solo quiero protegerlo…

.- SI no lo amas entonces es mejor que te alejes de él..

.- ie, yo no me alejaré de Yuki!

.- A él le hace mal verte…muy mal…porque ahora no te han quitado de su lado físicamente, no le han quitado a su amor de la vida, pero si al no amarlo le estás quitando la persona más importante para él de una manera mucho más cruel…a través del dolor de no poder tenerte…

* * *

**Q malo fue Tatsuha ...no debió decirle eso u.úU lo sé XD...pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba de alguna manera q Shu entendiera algunas cosas XD...y desde el próx cap!...les doe un adelanto? si xD...deberá definir sus sentimientos definitivamente y Kisumi será parte importante en el próx cap XD...espero que no haya quedado tan mal el capi, lo escribí con lo poco de cabeza que me queda con esta semana y un poco de sueño...Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal...arigato a todos!...Matta ne!**


	14. Aceptando Realidades

**Gomen la demora, demo el cole me tiene 100 ocupada x.X, con suerte y ahora logré escribir algo!..**

**Agradesco por supuesto a todas las personas q leen! y a las q dejan review: _Angie, _****_Rei SaMakoto_****__****_Dark-san86_****__****_Helena Venus_****_, killua , nono_...arigato! n-n**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gravitation no me pertenece, pero tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención!**__

**

* * *

**

**_14. Aceptando realidades._ **

Sus pupilas se agrandaron llenas de impacto, el viento jugó con sus cuerpos, danzaba a su lado, irónicamente el día estaba soleado y los pájaros cantaban mientras algunos corazones eran destruidos ante sonrisas inocentes.

No apartaba los ojos del chico pelirosa, notó que sus palabras habían calado hondo en él, notó que lo había dañado, pero antes de que éste pudiera reprochar algo, se dio media vuelta y poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos regresó a su hogar para ver como seguía su hermano. Sin tomarlo en cuenta, cerró la puerta y en aquel momento Shuichi se sintió completamente infeliz.

Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se opacaron por un instante. Le estaba causando daño a la persona que quería proteger, estaba causándole problemas a la persona que intentaba aliviar su vida a su lado…estaba provocando un desastre intentando hacer el bien y no había caído en cuenta. Miró la casa y comenzó a caminar. Debía Pensar.

La ciudad en aquel momento no era algo más que un paisaje, era algo que existía, pero que no estaba con él en aquel momento, se sentía en un espacio tan grande que no podía medirse, solo. Él y su conciencia.

Se recriminaba por ser tan ingenuo, se odiaba por causar dolor…se odiaba por no poder comprenderse…a pocos días de su boda, estaba comenzando a dudar. Dudaba del amor por Kisumi, dudaba del amor por Yuki…dudaba de sí mismo y de sus actos. No sabía que era lo correcto. No sabía lo que era errado.

Se tomó su cabeza y desordenó su cabello en un acto de desesperación, luego suspiró y cayó sentado en una banca en un lugar desconocido, miró el cielo. Sin nubes.

Sus ojos fueron tocados por los rayos del sol y quedó enceguecido, entonces fue cuando se vio a si mismo en su sueño. Kisumi. Yuki. Su voz llena de amargura. Su mano. Su decisión.

**_"Es mi deseo?..."_**

_"Si…es tu corazón…"_

**_"Pero no puedo enamorarme de Yuki…."_** Sostuvo su rostro con sus manos.

_"Si puedes…es que no quieres aceptarlo…"_ aquellas palabras de sí mismo le dieron como un puñal.

**_"Ie…Yuki…Yuki…"_**

.- Yuki….-murmuraron sus labios-

.- Shuichi…-dijo una voz familiar a su lado. Levantó el rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, su ser se lanzó sobre aquel chico. Ya no podía más.

.- Hiro….-exclamó con confusión- No sé que hacer Hiro, Yuki está muy mal, me quiere y lo daño estando a su lado, me dicen que me aleje, pero no quiero Hiro…no quiero irme de su lado…Doushite!...por qué no puedo saber lo que siento Hiro!...

El joven sonrió con dulzura, solo era un niño, Yuki lo estaba haciendo crecer muy rápido.

.- Sabes Shuichi?...-murmuró quitándoselo de encima- eres un idiota –los ojos de su pequeño amigo estaban con dolor. Le revolvió el cabello.- sabes lo que sientes y no eres capaz de decidirte…

.- Sé lo que siento?...Demo…

.- Hey…no pienses en los demás…te casarás con Kisumi siendo que tu amor por ella no es como antes?...serías tan cruel con ella como lo eres ahora con Yuki, estarías a su lado amando a otra persona, estarías a su lado diciéndole que la amas de la boca hacia fuera, porque ese amor sería solamente de palabras por tu parte, serías un cobarde si no te aceptas a ti mismo, te está quedando grande el amor de Yuki y estás actuando como un niño sin saber que estás dañando a todos por tu inseguridad…-Vio como Shuichi se alejaba de su lado y corría. Él solo sonrió- Que tan efectivo pudo ser eso?...

.- Mucho Hiro-kun –sonrió detrás de un árbol un joven con un conejo sobre su cabeza-

.- Piensas Ryuichi…haciéndolo sentir mal lograrías que se diera cuenta, te invito a una cerveza! –gritó tomando al cantante de un brazo sin dejarlo decir una palabra.

Sus pies no conocían lo que era el detenerse, corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, quería escapar, su corazón estaba luchando contra su mente y contra tantos sentimientos unidos que ya era un campo de batalla lleno de destrucción, las palabras de Tatsuha, las palabras de Hiro…

Daño. Confusión. Amor.

Se detuvo, frente a él una puerta blanca, su mirada, clavada en el suelo producto del cansancio.

.- Kisumi…-murmuró al darse cuenta donde estaba. Golpeó y fue la misma chica quien sorprendida le abrió, en un acto de felicidad tomó su rostro y lo besó, había regresado por ella, sabía que lo anterior solo había sido un acto erróneo, algo sin sentido.

Sin embargo Shuichi pudo comprobar que aquellos labios no eran lo que él deseaba, se sentía triste por estar besando a aquella mujer, y a su mente se vino el nombre de aquel chico en un acto desesperado por que se diera cuenta de que ella no era para él.

.- Shuichi yo sabía q…! –había comenzado a gritar, pero fue interrumpida-

.- Kisumi…esto no puede seguir así…-murmuró tomando sus manos- lo siento tanto…no sabes cuanto me duele decirte todo esto, pero te haría más daño si me casara contigo…cuando mi corazón ahora le pertenece a otra persona…-se sentía avergonzado, no quería mirarla, cerró sus ojos y no quiso abrirlos.

.- Entonces…logró lo que quería….logró que te enamoraras de él…-exclamó soltándose del agarre del chico, su voz estaba impregnada de sentimientos de dolor y Shuichi esta vez, no se dejó llevar por su culpabilidad.

.- Él no logró nada que el destino no quisiera que pasara…-tomó el rostro de la chica y vio que se encontraba bañado en lágrimas, las limpió con la misma suavidad con la que siempre la había tratado- uno no es dueño de sus sentimientos Kisumi…uno no elige de quien se enamora…lamentablemente…pasó…y créeme que lo que menos quie…

.- Ya no intentes darme más excusas Shuichi –sonrió entre lágrimas y pequeños gemidos- eso lo sé mejor que tú…porque sacrifiqué mi destino por ti cuando me enamoré de tu sencillez e ingenuidad…-mientras más hablaba, su corazón más se rompía y sus lágrimas aumentaban en gran cantidad. Sus gemidos ahogados y sus suspiros en vano causaron en Shuichi un sentimiento de hermandad. Quería ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta que aquel cariño no correspondía al de pareja.

.- Lo siento tanto…de verdad te quería muchísimo…

.- Y me has dejado de querer?

.- No…aún te quiero, pero a Yuki lo amo…-murmuró con miedo, no sabía cual sería su reacción, hasta ahora había estado calmada.

.- Comprendo…sabes? me encantaría poder gritarte en tu cara que te odio y recriminarte que me has cambiado por un hombre…y no puedo hacerlo, siento que mis actos no han sido lo que corresponde…y sabes?...-dijo ordenando el cabello desordenado de su acompañante- te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho..y…dile a ese tipo…que ante cualquier descuido…yo estaré dispuesta a pelear por ti..-sonrió-

.- Kisumi-chan…-no la entendía, ese mismo día su actitud había sido otra con él cuando lo vio con Yuki y ahora…se veía tan cansada…sus palabras eran casi dichas como si fuesen el parlamento de alguna obra preescrita…

.- Ya no hay nada más que decir…-tras un corto beso en su mejilla, la chica entró corriendo a su casa y él sintió como tras cerrar la puerta ella comenzó a llorar. A pesar de que la chica estaba en aquel estado, su cuerpo se sentía menos pesado, y su corazón, más alegre.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana, por un momento deseó estar en aquellas nubes, sin saber de nada ni de nadie.

* * *

Las palabras le llegaban desde lejos, y se sentía en un mundo ajeno al real. Sentía que su mente no se encontraba dispuesta a más por aquel día. 

.- Entonces hay que dispararle…-murmuró el más joven de los tres hermanos-

.- No seas idiota, hay que meterlo en la cárcel –dijo su hermana con reproche-

.- Pero no hay pruebas –dijo Touma y ambos miraron a Yuki. Se veía desvalido, como un pequeño niño perdido en un país extraño-

.- De alguna manera debemos comprobar que él ha hecho mucho daño –insistió Mika-

.- Y si hacemos que ataque a Shuichi? –exclamó Tatsuha-

.- Y si no podemos detenerlo?...-le rechazó la idea el hombre de verdes ojos-

.- Dejen de pensar en como destruir a Kenta…si mi padre aquel día no me creyó que fue él quien mató a Saki, entonces nadie lo hará…

.- Yuki… -murmuró su hermana al ver que se levantaba-

.- A él solo se le puede hacer pagar con su propia medicina –murmuró antes de salir del salón donde se encontraban y dejar a todos con un aire de preocupación. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su habitación.

* * *

**Q tal?...ahí ta XD...espero q les haya gustado, como ven Shu-chan por fin se decidió!..y ya en el próx. cap todo el romance q uds han estado esperando XD sin embargo...(si siempre hay una mala noticia XDD), Shuichi se meterá en un problema del que puede salir muerto...**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para ver q tal...Nos vemos en el próx. cap n-n...Ja ne!**


	15. Tu castigo

**Konichiwa!...logré tener un par de minutos libres para subir un nuevo cap...**

**Agradesco a todas las personas q siguen el fic y por supuesto a las personas que dejan review! _Angie , Verletzt , _****_Rei SaMakoto_****_, Killua89 , yakuno , _****_Dark-san86_****_, kurare_ ...arigato a todos n.n**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gravitation no me pertenece demo tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención****_

* * *

_**

**_15. Tu castigo_**

Como un presagio la mañana apareció tímida y llena de nubes, no querían dejar salir el sol, lo arrinconaron de tal manera que no tuvo más opción que esconder sus rayos aquel día.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y se encontraron un hombre frente e él que lo miraba de manera tierna y con un brillo especial.

Refregó sus ojos para despertar de aquel sueño, pero aún continuaba a su lado y ahora sonreía al ver su reacción, se sentó en su cama y le miró incrédulo. No era una manera común de despertarse.

.- Buenos días…-exclamó-

.- Qué haces aquí…

.- Esa es la manera en que me saludas?...Pero que cruel, yo que te despierto y te traigo el desayuno y tu me respondes así nada más?...-frunció el ceño en forma de enojo, pero logró que aquel hombre sonriera y él volvió a su estado de alegría normal- así está mejor..

.- Aún no me respondes, que haces en mi casa, en mi cuarto a las 10 de la mañana…-respondió mientras veía el voluminoso desayuno que le habían preparado.

.- Bueno es que yo…necesitaba decirte algo y…creo que es importante que tú lo sepas…porque…las cosas serán más fáciles…-sus mejillas a medida que hablaba se sonrojaban levemente haciéndose notorias, sus ojos los desviaba del torso desnudo del chico de ojos de miel y sus manos se refregaban la una con la otra. Estaba Nervioso.

.- Nada puede hacer las cosas fáciles con ese tipo viviendo aquí…-murmuró sin tomar en cuenta aquellas señales.

.- Era una…manera de decir…que…bueno tu sabes que yo…es que en realidad..-aún no sabía como ordenar las cosas, eran demasiados eventos en dos días y su mente aún se encontraba confusa intentando ordenarse-

.- Shuichi habla de una maldita vez…

.- No me voy a casar –dijo mirándolo a los ojos seriamente, notó la reacción de Yuki. Sorpresa.

.- Pero…tu si solo…y Kisumi….por qué! –le gritó, no quería saber la respuesta si era lo que él pensaba.

.- Por que me di cuenta de…de que no quiero alejarme de ti Yuki…-suspiró poniéndose a su lado mientras tomaba su rostro- no quiero dejarte…no soporto la idea de que Kenta pueda dañarte y no soporto la idea de que sigas sufriendo por él…

.- Qué estás diciendo Shuichi…estás cometiendo una locura…tu no debes decir todo esto, tu no tienes que estar conmigo, tú no tienes que …. –sus labios fueron callados con un cálido beso que lo llenó de alegría, se sentía culpable, sí, pero sus labios estaban probando por fin lo que por tanto tiempo desearon y no podía parar, se sentía por primera vez en ocho años, Feliz.

.- Sabes Yuki?...me ayudas más si te quedas callado…-rió nervioso cuando se separó el joven quien aún no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. El día anterior su peor pesadilla había regresado, su amado se casaría dentro de poco y su vida no era más que un vacío gigante, y ahora todo encajaba y le hacía feliz.

.- Eres un idiota...- el joven pelirosa sacó la lengua-

.- Supongo que sí, pero desde ahora esta pelea no la darás solo tú…

* * *

Se daba vueltas desde hacía horas en su habitación, no conciliaba el sueño de ninguna manera, sus papeles estaban esparcidos por el suelo siendo testigos de un acto de intensa ira, sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados buscando una víctima para sus planes malignos.

Tomaba su cabeza y volvía a morder sus uñas, se sentaba y luego se volvía a levantar, corría de un lado a otro, escribía en papeles, pero nada le parecía suficiente para hacer daño.

.- No, No No! –volvía a gritar y a lanzar un objeto contra el suelo- Por qué nada me parece suficiente como para dañar a ese maldito tipo…no me quitará a Yuki porque algo ingeniaré pero qué…que…que es lo que necesito para poder destruirlo…-murmuraba colocando sus ojos en la chimenea en la cual solo habían rastros de que había sido ocupada, las cenizas aún medio rojizas se encargaban de mantener la atención del joven-

Sus ojos miraron unos papeles de una estafa que su padre había hecho a un gran banco hacía unos años atrás, no podía hacer eso…pero si podía decir públicamente que Yuki estaba de pareja con Shuichi, así lograría que nadie quisiera leer sus libros y podría arruinar en cierta manera su carrera. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que Yuki dijera algo sobre sus movimientos turbios en el plano económico. Su riqueza no era fruto de su trabajo precisamente.

.- Todo parece inútil – cayó sentado en un gran sofá que poseía su cuarto- por alguna razón matarlo no es suficiente, podría torturarlo…si…podría torturar a Yuki…y sé precisamente cómo dañarlo sin golpearlo –sus labios crearon una sonrisa fría y sin más sentimientos que una alegría falta de calor-

* * *

.- Ayer estuve hablando con Kisumi…le conté todo lo que ocurría y aunque en un principio no quería verme accedió a recibirme en su casa…

.- No comprendo como te pudo dejar así de fácil si me odia..

.- No te odia Yuki…solo estaba dolida como cualquier persona que estuviera en su caso, pero Kisumi sabe lo que es no poder manejar los sentimientos así que por ese lado logré que me comprendiera..

.- Dentro de todo este mal, estás tú…eso supongo, me ayuda en cierta manera –exclamó acariciando su rostro. Shuichi tomó su mano y sonrió.

.- Pero ahora lo que importa es que Kenta pague lo que hizo, Yuki, yo sé que él me hará algo…yo sé que buscará la forma de dañarte a través de mí para que estés a su lado – Yuki iba a hablar pero Shuichi lo hizo callar- espera que aún no termino! –Yuki no tuvo más opción que limitarse a escuchar- es la única manera que tenemos para atraparlo.

.- No puedo dejar que hagas algo en lo que puedas salir dañado, yo sé como actúa ese tipo…no lo vas a hacer..

.- Ok y quieres bañarte las manos con sangre como lo hizo él? –El escritor debió callar- así está mejor, escucha déjame hacer esto, sé lo que hago…no saldré dañado….

Tras intentos en vano del escritor por hacerlo desistir de un plan tan peligroso como era ser la carnada de un sujeto obseso y cruel como lo era Kenta, Shuichi se los planteó a los demás. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo aceptando que era algo arriesgado.

Pasaron el día completo viendo las maneras en que podía atraparse a Kenta sin que alguien tuviera que salir lastimado, pero la falta de pruebas hacía eso imposible.

Yuki se sentía desesperado, quería matar a ese tipo y no podía, no quería que tocara a Shuichi, sabía que si le veía una sola mano sobre él esta vez nadie lograría que sus manos no se llenaran con la sangre de aquel sujeto.

El celular de Shuichi sonó de pronto y éste dijo que debía irse, Yuki quiso acompañarlo, pero Shuichi mintió diciendo que Hiro lo esperaba en la esquina para salir a comer por unos asuntos de una exposición que pronto se realizaría. No lograba convencerlo, algo decía en Yuki que no debía dejarlo partir en aquel momento, que el plan que él tanto decía no saldría como lo esperaba.

Tomó su brazo y le impidió salir, no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo que con Saki, no quería otra vez soltar su mano y no volverla a tener acariciando su rostro. No quería que la próxima vez que lo viera, fuese murmurando su nombre en ahogos de muerte, No sus ojos mirándolo llenos de lágrimas diciéndole que lo amaba y que lo había hecho por él…

.- Hiro me espera…jeje, Kenta no aparecerá hoy…tranquilo..no me va a hacer nada –tras darle un rápido beso y salir corriendo de la casa desapareció en aquel callejón oscuro sin que Yuki pudiera seguirlo, los focos habían sido destruidos y Yuki se sintió seguro que aquella silueta que distinguía a lo lejos no era Hiro.

Shuichi supuso que Yuki correría tras él, pero intentó hacer todo de la manera más real posible.

**_.---Flash Back---._**

_Dos de la madrugada. El timbre suena y trabajosamente se levanta a abrir, sus ojos le pesan y sus labios murmuran claras palabras de enojo._

_.- Kisumi?...-murmuró sorprendido al ver a la chica en su puerta a esa hora._

_.- Shuichi, hay algo que necesito decirte…-del lado de la chica apareció Hiro sonriendo y entonces Shuichi comprendió que esa sería una larga noche. Los hizo pasar y se sentaron en el sofá- ya sé todo lo que ocurre con Yuki…Hiro me lo contó..- Shuichi miró con odio a Hiro-_

_.- Tranquilo…Kisumi siempre tiene buenas ideas y…supuse que esta vez no seria la excepción…además, ella necesitaba saber algunas cosas, no podías ser tan egoísta, después de todo sería tu esposa no?..._

_.- Hiro…-murmuró ella- mira Shuichi, sé que te parece raro que estemos aquí a esta hora, sé que yo no me he comportado de la mejor manera pero debes entenderme, me estaban quitando a la persona que más amaban, y si estás ahora en riesgo de morir por un tipo que quiere cumplir sus deseos peor aún, por lo menos…Yuki te ama.._

_.- Espera Espera…Kisumi…puedes explicar realmente a que vinieron, son las dos de la madrugada, nosotros terminamos nuestra boda hoy, te dije que amo a un chico y tu vienes a ayudarme?.._

_.- Si?...escucha ese no es el punto ok, Hiro estuvo conversando conmigo y…me di cuenta de muchos de mis errores, el punto es que tengo una idea para que Kenta pueda ir a la cárcel…_

_.- Nani?_

_.- Verás, nos dimos cuenta que Kenta es un estafador, utilizamos las influencias de los amigos de Kisumi y nos corroboraron que hay muchas estafas que su padre y él han ocasionado.._

_.- Y además, siguiendo los patrones de cómo mató a Saki el hará lo mismo, intentará tomarte en aquel callejón y de matarte o torturarte frente a Yuki sin dejarlo hacer nada…_

_.- Entonces?_

_.- Llamaremos a la policía y le diremos lo que sucede en el momento en el que Kenta comience con su plan..-explicó la chica-_

_.- Cómo planean hacer eso?_

_.- Pues verás – dijo Hiro-tu mañana tienes pensado ir donde Yuki no, no me preguntes como lo sé, eres predecible –Shuichi lo miró perplejo- la cosa es, que Kenta irá de seguro también a corroborar si estás con él, y cuando se de cuenta que sí es así te esperará fuera de la casa._

_.- Ahí estaremos nosotros y haremos sonar tu celular para que sepas que debes salir, entonces deberás soportar unos minutos hasta que la policía llegue.._

_.- Cuando planearon todo esto…es que..es una locura, ese tipo no dudará en matarme de una sola vez…_

_.- Es la única forma, que todo el mundo se entere que intentó matarte, por que tiene influencias muy poderosas –suspiró la chica-_

_.- Además, yo estuve esperando fuera de la casa de Kisumi, así que cuando tu te fuiste yo fui con ella y hablamos hasta ahora.._

_.- Aún estoy dolida, y aún odio a Yuki, por mí te impediría que estuvieras con él, pero no quiero actuar como mis padres porque sé lo que siente…sé que es un dolor inmenso estar atado a alguien que no amas, y si yo te daré ese dolor prefiero morir…_

_.- Kisumi…_

_.- Aceptas Shuichi?...es la única manera en que Yuki recupere su felicidad a tu lado…_

_.- Acepto…_

**_.---Fin Flash Back---._**

.- "Lo haré por nuestra felicidad Yuki…además, sé que Saki me ayudará…" –pensaba el chico cuando de pronto chocó sin darse cuenta contra dos sujetos grandes y musculosos. Ese no era el plan, se supone que quien debía estar ahí sería Kenta.

.- Así que tú eres Shuichi…patético –hizo sonar los huesos de la mano y avanzó hacia él, quien asustado no comprendía que parte del plan había fallado.

Desde lejos, Kisumi y Hiro miraban la escena con terror, Kenta se había adelantado a sus planes y no se había arriesgado a ir por él mismo.

Mientras, Yuki se había detenido al escuchar una voz tras él.

.- Mi querido Yuki…no tiene sentido que corras si me tienes aquí…

* * *

**Si como ven Shuichi se metió en un problema, del q si no piensa algo va a salir muerto...todo terminará...y como lo hará? jejej sorpresa..eso deberán descubrirlo en el próx cap...Arigato a todos, estaré esperando su review para saber q tal el cap...Ja ne! nOn**


	16. Mentiras Tranquilidad Atrapado

**0 tiempo!...el cole me tiene loca entre pruebas, tareas y trabajos, disculpen la tardanza!**

**No puedo dejar de agradecer a quienes leen y a quienes dejan review: _Mels , _****_Rei SaMakoto_****_, Angie , _****_Verletzt_****_, Shune chan , yakumo y _****_Dark-san86_**

**Muchas gracias a todos! **

**Disclaimer: Grav. no me pertenece pero tomé prestado a sus personajes para éste fic y su entretención..!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_16. Mentiras. Tranquilidad. Atrapado._**

Aquella voz a sus espaldas logró que un gran frío recorriera su espalda, como una mano completamente congelada acariciándolo de manera cruel, dejándolo estático. Todo su ser no podía moverse.

Incrédulo ante aquel ser no reaccionaba, unas manos más tibias abrazaron su cuerpo dándole calor, pero la transpiración fría continuaba cada vez más. Aumentaba. Aquellas caricias: dolían. Dolían como el peor de los puñales. Lo hacían sangrar.

Sintió como se apegaba a él sin oponer resistencia, éste acarició el pecho del hombre que tenía al frente, por fin lo tocaba, sentía, olía, todo lo volvía loco y no podía detenerse pues ya había comenzado, sus manos ya habían tenido contacto con el cuerpo de su amado que tantos años le había costado adquirir, no desperdiciaría el momento. Repetía su nombre. Tomaba sus manos. En un acto de completa obsesión desatada.

Estaba ahí, junto a él, abrazándolo y no podía hacer ningún movimiento, nada servía, tantos planes de venganzas, sed de sangre y miedos reprimidos se quedaron en la nada cuando sus cuerpos tuvieron contacto, cuando sentía como lo deseaba con locura….cuando sabía que aquella locura estaba ocasionando daño a las personas que más amaba.

Se odiaba. En aquel momento no sentía más que odio a sí mismo y asco hacia ese tipo, pero su mente no deseaba trabajar, aquel impacto de hielo había paralizado su cabeza y las órdenes que enviaba a su cuerpo no quedaban más que en un pensamiento…

De pronto sintió como lo soltaba, creyó que aquellas ataduras que le impedían moverse por fin le dejarían actuar como siempre había imaginado, pero todo fue peor, aquellos ojos verde oscuro mirándolo fijamente lo hacían caer en un vacío donde solo podía ver imágenes de dolor, donde solo podía ver a su novia por última vez con vida, respirando, asesinada por las propias manos de aquel sujeto que estaba sosteniendo su rostro y diciendo mil palabras en un silencio escalofriante.

Sus labios habían comenzado a perder cercanía, supo que lo besaría y aquel contacto sería el puñal final que aquel sujeto le daría de manera tan bestial como violó y asesinó a Saki ocho años atrás. La imagen de la chica desnuda en sus brazos no pudo borrarse ni siquiera cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, sin embargo de pronto Saki cambió, su cabello se acortó notablemente, se tiñó de un rosa especial, sus ojos cambiaron a un fucsia ingenuo y amable, su cuerpo, igual de débil, tenía otro aspecto y su nombre finalmente rompió el hielo y las ataduras que le impedían hacer funcionar su cuerpo con normalidad.

No solo sería una muerte, ahora Shuichi corría la misma suerte de Saki mientras él, inmóvil se besaba con otro hombre: el causante de sus peores pesadillas y desgracias. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira, sus labios ahogaron un grito y sus manos rápidamente fueron llevadas al cuello de aquel hombre presionándolo con gran fuerza. Sin soltarlo lo lanzó contra la pared y en un acto de locura comenzó a ahorcarle.

* * *

Los ojos de aquellos hombres no se podían diferenciar de los de una bestia que está a punto de morder el cuello de su presa para poco a poco quitarle la vida de una manera horrible.

Las cosas en algún momento el destino las distorsionó y fue entonces cuando Shuichi se arrepintió de estar ahí, se suponía que no se enfrentaría a tipos el doble de su tamaño con el triple de su fuerza, si no que con alguien más o menos de su aspecto y que con la rabia que le produjese lo acabaría para meterlo en la cárcel.

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a acercársele lentamente diciendo palabras que Shuichi prefería no oír. Lo llenaban de terror y quería gritar, pero su garganta poseía un nudo tan fuerte que le impedía al aire salir desde su estómago para llamar a Yuki o a alguien para pedirle ayuda.

Un golpe en su estómago hizo que se doblara de dolor, sintió como si todo por dentro se hubiese destrozado, con ambas manos se cubrió intentando calmar aquel sentimiento molesto, pero el otro hombre no quería que se calmara el dolor si no causarle mucho más, por lo que con su mano golpeó su rostro y Shuichi cayó contra unos botes de basura estrellándose contra la pared que los sostenía.

En aquel momento el dolor era soportable, pero los innumerables golpes le hacían por momentos perder la noción de la realidad, sus ojos veían borroso y por momentos creía que veía a cuatro tipos lanzando ataques contra él y entonces reía, el destino estaba siendo muy cruel. No le importaba cuantos golpes recibiera o si moría en aquel lugar, odiaba al destino por juntarlo a la persona que más había amado en toda su vida y que se la quitara de esta manera, haciendo sufrir a Yuki de la misma forma que hacía ocho años.

* * *

Con el mismo horror con el que habían presenciado como dos hombres llegaban con su mejor amigo ahora corrían sin detenerse hacia la estación de policías, ellos no habrían sido capaces de detenerlos solos, necesitaban de alguien más.

Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia comenzaron a gritar y entraron rápidamente a la estación explicándoles la situación. Dos patrullas salieron del lugar y aceleraron para llegar antes de que todo se pudiera transformar en una horrible tragedia.

.- Shuichi –rogaba la chica con sus manos juntas y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Temía por el chico.

.- Tranquila…llegaremos a tiempo…llegaremos a tiempo –murmuraba Hiro tomando una mano de la chica y apretándola en señal de miedo, Kisumi sabía que aquellas palabras solo las decía de la boca hacia fuera, por dentro estaba como ella.

* * *

Sus manos le presionaban con tanta fuerza que Kenta estaba imposibilitado de respirar, no comprendía aquel acto, hacía unos segundos estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, ahora, estaba a escasos centímetros de la muerte.

Los ojos de Yuki se habían transformado en los de un asesino como él, estaban de la misma manera en la que Kenta los tenía cuando disfrutaba del cuerpo de Saki a la fuerza. Solo poseían un deseo inagotable por matar.

Las manos de Kenta estaban intentando luchar en vano contra la fuerza que Yuki poseía en aquel instante, tanto odio, rabia y tristezas acumuladas daban pie para que ese día Kenta dejara de respirar.

.- Vas a morir –murmuró Yuki antes de terminar de presionar el cuello de Kenta evitando toda posibilidad de escape-

* * *

Shuichi sintió en su pecho un dolor muy intenso que no era provocado por ningún tipo de golpe, supo de inmediato que algo le estaba pasando a Yuki y quizo ir, pero en el mismo instante en el que se levantó un golpe lo devolvió al suelo. Su fuerza era casi nula, pero su temor por Yuki lo impulsaron a ponerse nuevamente de pie para ir, de alguna manera, por él.

Nada servía, estaba comenzando a sentir impotencia, no podía contra aquellos tipos y necesitaba ir con Yuki, lo necesitaba, él lo sabía y todas las cosas se volvían en contra de él. Un golpe muy fuerte lo lanzó contra la pared y le impidió levantarse, sus ojos ya no lograban ver bien y por unos segundos vio un brillo en las manos de uno de los tipos.

.- "es…un arma…" –pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No tenía miedo por morir, pero le hubiese gustado poder llamar a Yuki antes de partir de este mundo. Sus ojos se elevaron débiles y observó como aquel brillo entre la oscuridad se levantaba dispuesto a caer sobre su presa, pero un disparo hizo que el arma saltara lejos del lugar. Gritos. Golpes. Caricias. Abrazos. Confusión.

.- Shuichi! Shuichi! Onegai respóndeme! –pedía la chica quien mantenía la cabeza del pelirosa en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Tras ella los policías habían logrado capturar a los sujetos y Hiro les explicaba la historia de Yuki lo más resumida posible, pero no le creían, si no tenían pruebas no podían arrestar a Kenta.

Shuichi escuchó ese nombre e intentó pronunciar algunas palabras, todo su ser le dolía, pero debía cumplir con lo que quería: encarcelar a aquel sujeto.

.- S..Sirve un…tes..timonio? –murmuró algo débil desde los brazos de Kisumi-

.- Un testimonio? –inquirió uno de los policías mientras la otra patrulla se llevaba a los hombres-

.- L..llévenme…c…con Yuki…. –lo ayudaron a levantarse y se quedó la patrulla en un callejón cercano, acompañaron a Shuichi hasta donde pudiera caminar y luego lo dejaron, tomaron una grabadora que él traía en su bolso y la encendieron.

Shuichi caminó con mucha dificultad hasta la casa de Yuki y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando en la oscuridad vio al escritor ahorcando su más cruel enemigo.

.- Y..Yuki! –le gritó con todas las fuerzas que ya no poseía su cuerpo y éste al escuchar aquella voz temió lo peor, otra vez lo estaban llamando con una voz muy débil, otra vez debería ver a su amado partir?...Se dio vuelta rápidamente soltando el cuerpo de aquel hombre quien tosiendo y dando grandes respiros intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

Vio al joven pintor como sostenía su estómago con una mano y con la otra inútilmente intentaba apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse en pie, cayó al suelo y Yuki corrió hacia él, lo tomó en sus brazos y le pedía por favor que no muriera.

Shuichi necesitaba que Kenta confesara y debía hacer como si estuviese muy mal, por ende no abrió sus ojos por unos momentos e hizo más dificultosa su respiración de cómo realmente la tenía, aunque si algo no podía actuar era el gran dolor que le producían internamente los golpes. No le gustaba mucho la idea pues Yuki estaba muy mal, pero debía hacerlo, era necesario causar dolor para lograr la estabilidad.

.- Onegai Shuichi….resiste…-murmuraba una vez tras otra con un tono de voz a penas audible el joven de ojos color miel, intentando no creer en lo que estaba pasando. Otra vez la vida de la persona que más amaba caía en manos de la muerte y él no podía arrebatársela.

Kenta aún sin creer lo que Yuki le había hecho intentó reponerse lo más rápido que pudo al ver como su amado le pedía que no muriera, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, Shuichi estaba muriendo y Yuki nuevamente quedaba a su disposición, se levantó aún medio mareado y comenzó a reír.

.- No tiene caso Yuki….Shuichi está muriendo y tú no puedes hacer nada por salvarlo…ahora serás solo mío –murmuraba mientras una sonrisa llena de malicia brotaba de sus labios. Kisumi, Hiro y los policías grababan y escuchaban todo desde el callejón cercano.

.- Y..Yuki…-exclamó Shuichi atrayendo la atención de ambos sujetos- s..sabes?...eres un…gran hombre..no…dejes que…este asesino..logre que te…vuelvas como él…

.- Shh…onegai Shuichi no hables, no hables…-intentaba hacerlo callar, sabía que sus fuerzas eran muy pocas y necesitaba que por una vez en su vida no hablara. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver como Shuichi sonreía.

.- Hazle caso Yuki…este tipo ya no tiene salvación…los hombres que contraté para matarlo eran muy fuertes y de seguro le dieron tantos golpes que el pobre ya no puede ni respirar –las palabras de Kenta provocaban en Yuki una ira incontrolable, solo no iba donde él nuevamente porque Shuichi se encontraba en sus brazos.

.- P..por qué Kenta….Por qué te empeñas en matar a las personas que amo? –le gritó mientras lo miraba con unos ojos tan llenos de tristeza que Shuichi quiso desistir de su plan.

.- Porque son un estorbo!...-Yuki quedó sorprendido ante la frialdad de aquella respuesta- Por que te han apartado de mi lado! Esa estúpida mujer y este niño idiota! Te han enamorado y tú te has fijado en ellos sabiendo que yo siempre te he amado! Por eso los maté para quedarme contigo, pero nunca has visto mi esfuerzo por estar a tu lado!

Yuki no comprendía, como podía pedirle que admirara que asesinara a las personas que él quería, abrazó más a Shuichi contra él y sin saber que hacer las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas como frágiles cristales que se rompían en el cuerpo del pintor.

En aquel momento Kisumi hizo detener la grabación y los policías salieron y apuntaron a Kenta con sus pistolas mientras los jóvenes se acercaban a la pareja.

Kenta y Yuki no comprendían que era lo que pasaba, pero los policías sin darle tiempo al joven de verdes cabello lo estrellaron contra una pared y lo esposaron.

.- Tranquilo Yuki…todo está bien –exclamó Kisumi mientras se ponía a su lado.

.- Bien?...Shuichi se está muriendo y me dices que!... –alguien lo interrumpió-

.- Y..Yo..no me estoy muriendo…pero necesitaba…que Kenta declarara…todo está grabado…todo está bien…Yuki…como te lo…prometí…-sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco y la mano de Shuichi cayó al lado de las piernas del escritor.

.- Shuichi!

* * *

**Espero que no los haya decepcionado con el capi u.u...fue lo que mi neurona logró hacer...por fin ya Kenta pagará el problema es que Shu quedó muy mal...morirá? o nop?...jejej duda para el próx. cap!...**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal el capi y como dije en un principio gomen nasai, demo a penas y tengo tiempo para escribir...Ja ne!**


	17. 17Final feliz de un camino de tristeza

**Gomen Nasai! T---T...sé cuanto tiempo he tardado en actualizar T---T...demo el colegio me consumió por completo, no me dejaba tiempo para escribir y mucho menos para actualizar, de hecho y apenas me daba un tiempo para dormir y comer...y ahora por fin estoy de vacaciones y un poco más tranquila para volver a escribir!...u.u...demo de verdad siento mucho todo lo que me tardé en actualizar u.u**

**Agradezco a _Dark-san86M-cha, yakumo , angie, Mels_ y a toda la genteque ha leído, lesdoy las gracias por sus reviews y bueno, espero que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena con el cap...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav.no me pertenece perotoméprestados a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_17. Final feliz de un camino de tristeza._**

**Acarició su rostro con una ternura jamás vista en sus manos y en su mirar, no dejaba de mirarlo, le debía tanto a aquel ser ingenuo y despistado que quería estar allí cuando despertara para besarlo y agradecerle lo hecho por él.**

**Su mano se encontraba entre las de él, ahora tibias, sus ojos descansaban, su respiración volvía a la normalidad y las máquinas indicaban que aparte de algunas fracturas no tenía nada grave.**

**Sonrió. **

**Sintió unos pasos tras él y volteó a ver quien era. Se encontró con la silueta de una joven chica quien miraba el suelo y se notaba, aún en la oscuridad, que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El hombre se dio vuelta y soltó la mano de su amante para quedar frente a frente con ella.**

**La chica enrojeció más aún sus mejillas y comenzó a mover sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Necesitaba hablarle, pero no sabía como dirigirse a él después de todo lo sucedido. Le agradeció infinitamente cuando escuchó una voz varonil que le hacía una pregunta que le ayudaba a desahogarse.**

**.- Que sucede…-había murmurado el escritor-**

**.- Yo…gomen nasai –exclamó en un tono de voz bajo ahogado aún en lo que había sido un llanto apenas controlado.**

**El escritor se sorprendió ante la actitud de la joven. La había conocido más bien como un impedimento para poder conquistar a Shuichi, como una chica caprichosa que no conocía un mundo distinto al de su cómoda vida, que no conocía la vida en sí misma y que sería capaz de todo con tal de tener a su lado lo que consideraba suyo, como una pertenencia.**

**Había cambiado mucho, sin embargo el no se había equivocado con respecto a muchas de sus características, si fue caprichosa, sí peleó por lo que era suyo e incluso le hizo peligrar su felicidad sin importarle. Llegó a pensar que solo deseaba a Shuichi como algo más dentro de su gran colección de riquezas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en el fondo era una chica dulce y preocupada, alguien comprensiva, solo la había conocido en el momento equivocado.**

**La chica por su parte no podía levantar la mirada, comprendía que todo lo que estaba haciendo la perjudicaría solo a ella y la felicidad que a su lado por tanto tiempo había estado acompañándola. No sabía si hablar con aquel sujeto y expresarle los sentimientos que se encontraban dentro de sí misma en aquel momento sería algo más cercano a un suicidio que a algún camino que la pudiera conllevar a una felicidad igual o más grande que la que había vivido con Shuichi.**

**Sentía como aquel grato sentimiento la dejaba en el momento en que su prometido comenzó a portarse de manera extraña, sintió como poco a poco ese abrigo tan cálido volvía a soltarla y esta vez no podría sostenerlo con sus manos, que, congeladas, no lograban obtener algún tipo de movimiento para impedir que se fuera. Ahora más bien sentía que tomaba sus manos una cadena de incertidumbre, quien con su fuerte presencia hacía que todo quedara en nada.**

**Sus ojos estaban buscando una gran excusa en el piso para no mirarlo, supuso que estaría sonrojada y después de todo, no podía olvidar que Yuki Eiri había sido una de las personas que más admiraba, estar frente a él en esa situación era…bastante incómodo.**

**Solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj que se encontraba afuera en el pasillo, marcaba la hora sin detenerse, seguía avanzando mientras dentro de aquella habitación todo había parecido detenerse. En aquel silencio solo un suspiro por parte de ella había sido lo que logró romper esa barrera entre ambos.**

**.- No tienes de qué pedirme disculpas, solo hiciste lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por amor – respondió mirando a su amante quien dormía plácidamente mientras fuera de su cuerpo se llevaba una conversación de gran importancia para ambas personas.**

**.- Hai..demo…jamás debí…no lo sé…fui demasiado..incomprensiva yo…solo quería a Shuichi para mí y…tenía miedo –terminó de decir mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Yuki no pudo verla llorar, aquellos ojos llenos de frialdad se ablandaron al instante en que un gemido brotó de los labios de la joven que ahora parecía una niña.**

**.- Lo sé…sé cuanto miedo tenías de perderlo –exclamó acercándose a ella captando su atención, levantó su mirada y Yuki descifró un hermoso rostro y unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad, gesto que ella agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo- Cuando amas a alguien el miedo de perderlo es constante, lo sé, perdí al gran amor que tuve y ahora me enamoraba de un tipo que iba a casarse…**

**.- Es que Shuichi me sacó de aquella burbuja en la que vivía, me mostró otros mundos, me encantaba su manera de ser tan alegre frente a todo…el poseía la alegría que a mi me faltaba y que logró transmitirme…me parecía tan difícil la sola idea de que aquella felicidad me fuera arrebatada….-cada vez sus palabras se cortaban más por su constante llanto, pequeños ahogos aparecían en su garganta y no evitaba dar leves gemidos audibles en aquel silencio.**

**Yuki sabía como se sentía aquella chica y por momentos se sintió culpable de haberle quitado a ella lo que a él tanto le había costado obtener: el sentirse alegre, satisfecho…**

**.- El que debería pedir disculpas soy yo…yo quité a Shuichi de tu lado sabiendo bien lo que es perder la felicidad de tu vida, sé bien qué se siente cuando arrebatan de tu lado lo que amas…de hecho…me doy cuenta que hice lo mismo que aquel…tipo…-su voz fue poco a poco disminuyendo dando cuenta de que las cosas en su mente se aclaraban e incluso se mezclaban, pero la chica se apuró en detenerlo-**

**.- Ie, no puedes compararte con aquel sujeto, ese tipo deseaba el amor para sí mismo, tu hiciste un acto muy noble, cuando supiste que Shuichi sabía que tu lo amabas deseaste dejarlo no es así, le pediste que se alejara de ti…no todos lo hubieran hecho, yo sé que, quizá en un principio deseaste arrebatarlo de mi lado, pero ese mero acto fue el que me hizo cambiar la opinión sobre ti…siempre te he admirado…ahora entiendo por qué…-sonrió- yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz de tenerlo al frente, sabiendo que lo amo y...dejarlo…eso significa que tu no querías que se enterara de tus sentimientos a pesar de tus señas de amor…tu te lo mereces Yuki…Shuichi quizá jamás me amó…**

**.- No digas eso estoy seguro que no es así…**

**.- Shuichi me quiso mucho…demo no sé si me amó…-aún con su rostro entre las manos del escritor y con sus miradas chocando los vio una persona que aún medio adormilada podía distinguir a aquellos seres en la oscuridad alumbrada por la luna.**

**Desde su perspectiva, un chico estaba besando a una chica, lo cual no le parecía nada anormal, sin embargo cuando logró distinguir que el cabello de aquel hombre era dorado, que su contextura era igual a la de Su novio y que aquella chica poseía el cabello de su Ex novia, no le pareció tan normal. Sacando fuerza de donde no las tenía se sentó en la cama rápidamente anonadado por lo que veía.**

**.- Yuki! –le gritó lo cual llamó la atención de ambos seres quienes se sobresaltaron ante el grito tan inesperado que Shuichi había dado-**

**.- S..Shuichi…-murmuraron al mismo tiempo dándole a él más cosas para sospechar.**

**.- Por qué me haces esto Yuki! –le inquirió dejando a ambos sin saber que contestar, no comprendían a que se refería, pero se sentían felices de que estuviera con los ánimos de siempre.**

**.- Hacer qué Shuichi no te entiendo…-le respondió mirando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado en igual estado que él-**

**.- Estabas besando a Kisumi! –los chicos atónitos quisieron reírse, pero Yuki se adelantó a la chica y la tomó por la cintura dándole a entender lo que deseaba.**

**.- No me digas –exclamó sonriendo de manera irónica- que estaba haciendo esto? –dijo acercándose al rostro de la chica quien no opuso resistencia. Antes de que sus labios se tocaran Shuichi lanzó su almohada contra ellos, pero ambos se hicieron a un lado y un joven de largos cabellos cayó el piso.**

**.- Hiro! –exclamó la chica riendo, mientras él atontado en el piso intentaba buscarle una explicación a aquel inesperado recibimiento-**

**Shuichi intentó disculparse con su amigo, pero éste aún medio aturdido solo escuchaba vagas voces que le llegaban de lejos.**

**.- Gomen Hiro es que yo…-intentaba en vano explicarse el joven enfermo-**

**.- Shu…Shuichi silencio -.- -le pidió Hiro a lo cual Yuki y Kisumi sonrieron. Yuki le ayudó a levantarse- gracias…y yo que venía a saber como estabas ¬¬ y tu me recibes así ¬¬**

**.- No fue mi culpa!...la culpa la tiene Yuki por estar besando a Kisumi! –le gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.**

**.- Nani? –inquirió Hiro mirando a los culpables quienes solo pudieron reír-**

**.- Te equivocas Shu-chan –murmuró con dulzura- Yuki solo estaba limpiando mi rostro, vine a pedirle una disculpa por todo lo que los hice pasar y no pude evitar llorar, él solo amablemente me consoló..**

**.- Pero siempre tienes que estar malinterpretando las cosas verdad? –le regañó su novio a lo cual Shuichi, algo asombrado los miraba alternadamente y comprendía, pues lo veía en sus ojos, que todo no fue más que un simple juego.**

**Aquella noche solo rieron y celebraron por la mejoría de Shuichi. Hiro además les había contado que el juicio con Kenta se haría y que esta vez no habría escapatoria para él, aquella cinta era demasiado obvia y toda la prensa se había enterado de la situación, al ser una persona famosa entre los medios rápidamente la noticia circuló y si saliera libre todo el mundo protestaría, por ende no les convenía dejarlo en libertad.**

**Tantas buenas noticias después de una vida llena de tristezas para Yuki era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle, ya no deseaba más, solo esperaba que su pintor, se levantara pronto de aquella cama. **

**Con un suspiro de alegría y una paz en sus ojos no vista hace ocho años Yuki miró la luna y sonrió.**

**Kisumi al comprender que ya todo había terminado también quiso darle una alegría más a aquel cuadro de fervor y celebración, se acercó a Shuichi y éste solo la miró confuso.**

**.- Ten –le dijo pasándole un sobre- dentro de dos meses pidieron que hicieras una exposición de tus cuadros en aquel lugar, es el centro de cultura más lujoso que posee la ciudad y al ver tus obras me pidieron que te dijera…- Shuichi no comprendía, estaba atónito, estaban llamándolo para hacer una exposición?..sí…y no era un sueño..podría convertirse en un pintor famoso tanto y como él había deseado desde siempre.**

**.- Pero…como es que…no me habías dicho nada Kisumi!..que mala! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras habría el sobre-**

**.- Es que –bajó la mirada captando la atención de Hiro y Yuki- planeaba…dártelo como regalo de bodas…-sonrió con melancolía y Shuichi la miró triste…casi culpable, aquella invitación quedó en sus piernas, sus manos no pudieron sostenerlas al escuchar aquello, sus labios permanecieron sellados, no dejaron escapar todas las palabras que su garganta guardaba.**

**.- Kisumi…-fue lo único lo que logró murmurar- lo siento..**

**.- No seas idiota –exclamó levantando el rostro con una sonrisa tan gentil y sincera que lo asustó- **

**.- Na..Nani?**

**.- Te lo estoy dando como regalo de noviazgo a fin de cuentas…por que –se dio vuelta hacia Yuki- espero que después de todo esto uds. Comiencen una relación formal y no estén así en el aire como están ahora verdad Yuki-san?**

**Aquella sonrisa tan repentina y aquellas palabras dirigidas con una intención declarada hacia Yuki lograron que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su mirada se fijara en un punto cualquiera de la habitación mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido frente a la risa de los demás.**

**Kisumi había aprendido de Shuichi a sonreír frente a ese tipo de situaciones, comprendía que se hacía más fácil la carga de sus propios sentimientos si en sus labios no había un arco de tristeza, además, no podía y no quería destruir aquella felicidad que sentían aquellos chicos…si ella no podía ser feliz con Shuichi, a él le deseaba todo el placer del mundo.**

**.- Ahora tengo que concentrarme en esta exposición –dijo decidido el joven pelirosa- voy a demostrarle a todo el mundo que Shindou Shuichi es el mejor pintor! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa que fue vista y animada por aquella joven que en el fondo siempre estaría acompañándolo con aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento por haberla hecho tan feliz.**

* * *

**Salió bastante corto, pero era lo necesario, además el próx. capítulo será el último de esta historia así que tampoco podía adelantar nada. **

**Naturalmente el próx. capítulo será subido el fin de semana como máximo, o incluso antes..ya no tardaré así q bueno, estaré esperando sus comentarios para saber que tal el capi y bueno y nuevamente pido las disculpas pertinentes por la demora u.u...**

**Arigato a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejar review n.n...Nos vemos en el último cap...Matta ne!**


	18. Un cuadro Te Amo

**Konichiwa! nOn...por fin el último capi de esta historia!...si, la extrañaré u.u...y por supuesto no puedo dejar de agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado en esta historia n-n...agradecer también por supuesto a mi sis..q este fic fue para ella...espero que haya sido de su agrado y por supuesto también espero que haya sido del agrado de todos uds!...**

**Agradezco a _Angie y a Yakumo_ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior...y también agradezco a toda la gente que lee...**

**Sin más espera les dejo el último capi...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav. no me pertenece, demo tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_18. Un cuadro. Te amo._**

Dos meses habían transcurrido ya desde que Kenta había sido enviado a la cárcel por el crimen cometido, además se le habían sumado los cargos por el intento de asesinar a Shuichi y varias estafas que poseía su compañía.

Tan masiva fue la noticia que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la resolución que tomaría el juez contra aquel sujeto, al haber estado involucrado Yuki Eiri, el famoso escritor mucha gente deseaba ver a Kenta tras las rejas por siempre, por lo tanto el juez no podía aceptar todas las ofertas de dinero que el padre de Kenta le enviaba, al contrario, las rechazó y también aquel hombre cayó preso por el delito de estafa y por soborno.

Toda la prensa estuvo presente aquel día cuando dictaron la sentencia para el joven de profundos y fríos ojos, Yuki nervioso tomaba la mano de Shuichi quien intentaba calmarlo, también Kisumi y Hiro se encontraban en el lugar para verificar que todo saliera bien.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Ruidos de cámaras fotográficas, murmullos y manos escribiendo rápidamente algún nuevo dato, alguna cita dicha por el juez o alguna impresión del ambiente de la sala era todo lo que llenaba aquel lugar._

_Yuki movía la pierna nervioso y su mirada no se movía de Kenta, éste a su vez lo miraba de reojo y sonreía con una mezcla de tristeza y locura lo cual provocaba en el escritor una confusión de sentimientos. Shuichi acariciaba su mano y le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras mientras Kisumi a su otro lado lo abrazaba haciendo lo mismo. Su relación había mejorado mucho y ahora eran grandes amigos._

_De pronto el Juez terminó de hablar con los demás y se sentó en su puesto. El corazón de Yuki dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y comenzó a latir muy rápido y fuerte. Deseaba escuchar una sola palabra que cambiaría su vida por completo._

_.- Culpable…-murmuró el juez y Yuki levantó su mirar rápidamente- está condenado a cadena perpetua por los cargos que se le han imputado. –golpeó con un mazo un pequeño círculo de madera y se levantó- se cierra el juicio._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Desde que el juez había pronunciado aquellas palabras la vida de Yuki era más alegre, aún mantenía su seriedad, pero de vez en cuando y de manera mucho más frecuente una sincera sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Aquel día era la exposición a la que habían llamado a Shuichi y él aún seguía pintando un cuadro con una calma inesperada que llamaba la atención del escritor quien pasaba continuamente tras él arreglando algunas cosas hasta que logró aquella calma sacarlo de quicio.

.- Shuichi! – le gritó en forma de regaño, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó lo cual solo logró que Yuki se enfadara más- Shuichi baka! –volvió a gritarle más cerca y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo más se quedó mirando sobre su hombro en silencio, atónito viendo como daba los últimos detalles a lo que parecía una hermosa fotografía de un atardecer jamás visto por sus ojos.

Una casa y unos cables de aquellos que se unían por unos pilares de concreto eran lo único que se distinguía en cuanto a paisaje, una en frente y otras adornando tras ella más pequeñas que eran completamente oscuras debido a que el cielo estaba lleno de nubes en distintas formas, unas que parecían rellenas, otras más planas y otras que solo parecían una neblina que terminaban de darle un toque real a aquel paisaje. Sin embargo lo que más impactó al escritor eran los colores usados por Shuichi para darle realidad a aquella tela, se notaba que el sol estaba fuerte tras las nubes y que solo una parte de él podía ser visto pero era cubierto por la casa más grande, por lo tanto parte de las nubes se encontraba negra y en degradé alcanzaban un color anaranjado y mientras más se acercaban al sol el color anaranjado se mezclaba con un amarillo intenso, fuerte…

Todo en aquella pintura poseía un realismo inigualable, Yuki no supo que decir y Shuichi suspiró mientras dejaba a su lado las pinturas y pinceles y se daba media vuelta quedando frente a Yuki.

.- Que tal…será mi cuadro sorpresa en esta exhibición –le explicó mientras lo abrazaba y miraba su nueva obra. El chico rubio aún no podía articular una palabra y Shuichi se adelantó- Recuerdo que tú la primera vez que me viste me dijiste que me faltaba aquella inspiración que logran que las pinturas se transformen en un transmisor de sentimientos…aquella inspiración que logra que dejen de ser un papel pintado…que dices Yuki-san? Aún me falta aquella inspiración?

.- i..Ie…este cuadro…posee…algo más que…un cuadro cualquiera…este es mucho más que todos los otros que has pintado…-miró a Shuichi quien sonreía abrazado a su pecho- Como lograste este efecto…-decía aún incrédulo-

.- Porque refleja mi amor por ti Yuki…-el escritor le miró sin comprender- pensé en ti, en todo lo que te quería y…poco a poco mis manos fueron coloreando aquel hermoso atardecer…recuerdas que…cuando yo logré que me dijeras que me amabas lo hice en un atardecer, bueno a eso se debe que esté en ese tiempo del día y los colores simbolizan aquel amor que es intenso, fuerte, pero cálido y dulce a la vez…tú eres mi inspiración Yuki…tú eras lo que me faltaba para lograr sacar mis pinturas adelante…-exclamó sonriéndole frente a lo que Yuki solo pudo agradecer dándole un tierno beso en los labios a aquel ser tan ingenuo que poseía frente a él.

Al terminar la exposición y presentar su nueva obra todos miraron tal y como Yuki sin creer aquella pintura, transmitía una paz y calidez muy grande que dejaba a todos inmersos en aquella obra imaginando una escena en sus vidas deseada con aquel cielo de testigo, todos quedaron devorados por aquella pintura que catalogaron como un cuadro de un incalculable valor.

.- De verdad Shuichi pintó aquel cuadro Yuki-san? –inquirió Kisumi sin apartar los ojos del cuadro-

.- Así es Kisumi…él fue quien lo hizo –sonrió al ver como Shuichi sonreía y le saludaba-

.- Vaya hermanito…-murmuró Tatsuha- si que mejoró este tipo desde que está contigo nOn –Yuki lo golpeó-

.- Cállate baka…

.- Por qué conmigo sigue siendo así X.x

.- Porque nunca aprendes a callar cuando se debe n.n –rió Mika al ver a su hermano en el piso. Fue abrazada por su esposo que también concordaba y le decía a Yuki de una manera más sutil que Shuichi había mejorado bastante desde que vivían juntos-

.- Woooow! Shu-chan es genial! O -gritaba Ryuichi mientras agitaba a Kumagoro en señal de que estaba muy feliz por los logros que Shuichi había obtenido a lo cual éste solo pudo reír-

Un ambiente de alegría llenaba por aquellos tiempos la vida de todas las personas que habían tenido una vida con caminos muy difíciles llenos de una tristeza prolongada y cruda, una tristeza que no había dado tregua bajo ninguna circunstancia y que ahora por fin, se dejaba caer derrotada, cansada de tanto luchar.

A la mañana siguiente de aquella exposición que fue difundida por todos los medios de comunicación Yuki quiso terminar con aquella historia de dolor y salió muy temprano de la casa dando un beso suave en los labios a su amante procurando que no despertara. Lo observó por unos instantes desnudo en su cama, acarició su rostro, su pecho y sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo de pasión y amor conjuntos, lo arropó con las sábanas y luego salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la ropa de ambos por todo el lugar. Las imágenes de aquella noche vinieron a su mente y rió para sí al recordar el rostro de su amante sonrojado y su cuerpo sudando junto a él.

Una brisa helada surcaba por la ciudad aquella mañana, el sol si bien alumbraba no daba suficiente calor por lo cual el aprovechó de caminar con lentitud disfrutando del viento rompiendo sobre su rostro, deseaba disfrutar la vida como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Caminó por mucho tiempo, no supo exactamente cuanto, pero ya debía ser más del medio día. Compró unas rosas de un color azul profundo y otras de un color azul más claro que hacían un hermoso contraste en un ramo bien armado. Eran las flores que más le gustaban.

Se encontró frente a frente con un gran portón que poseía unas iniciales en una letra gótica elegante, un joven abrió las puertas y le sonrió amablemente a lo cual Yuki le correspondió y siguió caminando tal y como lo había hecho durante toda la mañana para llegar a aquel lugar, vio como había mas gente que conversaba o limpiaba el mármol que se encontraba incrustado en el pasto o bien les dejaba flores como él deseaba hacer. De pronto llegó a su destino y se detuvo frente a una tumba que poseía una estatua de aquella joven con su sonrisa eterna dibujada en ella. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la acarició sonriendo con melancolía, aún recordaba sus manos y sus caricias.

Cerró los ojos. Suspiró y comenzó a colocar las flores a su alrededor, la hermosa estatua de la chica y aquellas flores azules con un olor de frescura daban un hermoso aspecto a aquella tumba.

.- Ya todo terminó Saki…por fin tu muerte fue vengada y tu voz ya no me llama…-murmuró muy bajo de tal manera que solo él y la chica pudieron saber lo que decía- puedo suponer que tu alma ahora está en paz y espero que así sea…

.- Y ella también desea que vivas en paz –exclamó a sus espaldas una dulce voz que él reconoció-

.- Shuichi?...qué haces aquí? Como supiste que…-Shuichi lo hizo callar y dejó flores al lado de las que Yuki había puesto, de un color blanco que se encargaban de aumentaban la hermosura del lugar-

.- Era muy obvio que desearías venir aquí a hablar con Saki y yo también quise venir para decirle que iba a hacerte muy feliz, que ya no se preocupara que tus tormentos habían terminado por fin –dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba la estatua de la joven chica. Yuki sentía que cada día amaba más a aquel chico, su dulzura lo embragaba constantemente y en aquel momento solo lo abrazó.

.- No le mientras a Saki…mis tormentos comenzaron desde que estás a mi lado…-Shuichi lo miró confuso- sabes lo difícil que es tener que soportarte, yo creo que Saki debe estar compadeciéndose de mí en este instante –Shuichi golpeó a Yuki y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda-

.- Que malo eres! Y yo que venía a animarte y tú me dices eso! –le gritó llamando la atención de todo el mundo, sin embargo el escritor estaba acostumbrado a aquellos escándalos por parte de su pareja, así que se limitó a sonreír y se levantó-

.- Solo le digo la verdad a Saki…así que no me vengas con eso…además, no tienes de que quejarte, anoche yo también te animé bastante –murmuró en su oído provocando que Shuichi se pusiera completamente rojo y se levantara rápidamente.

.- Yuki-san!

.- Ves que es un fastidio Saki? –exclamó riendo Yuki mientras caminaba- un fastidio que me hizo feliz después de todo…

.- Por qué eres tan cambiante…eres raro sabes? ¬¬ -murmuró Shuichi poniéndose a su lado-

.- Yo no soy raro no me digas eso –le respondió dándole un pequeño golpe-

.- Oe no me hagas eso!

Mientras ellos discutían una hermosa chica los miraba sonriendo, estaba feliz porque por fin había conseguido su cometido, darle a él la felicidad que ella no pudo entregarle a través de otra persona.

.- Ya no te seguiré llamando en ahogos de muerte Yuki, pero el dolor es necesario para la felicidad, y en tu caso no fue la excepción, necesitaba que me recordaras para que vieras en Shuichi una parte de mi, y necesitaba que Shuichi también tuviera aquellos sueños para que supieran que ambos estaban destinados a amarse….Ahora Shuichi cuida de Yuki…dale toda la felicidad que él se merece y que a mi me fue imposible darle….-exclamó cerrando sus ojos mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Shuichi dio vuelta su rostro al escuchar un extraño ruido y logró ver el rostro de Saki sonriéndole y comprendió entonces que todo había sido un plan de ella.

.- Extraña mezcla de dolor y felicidad Saki…-murmuró-

.- Qué dices? –inquirió el escritor-

.- Que Saki fue una chica impredecible…y que cumpliré mi promesa…yo voy a darte toda la felicidad que ella hubiera deseado..-tomó su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios al tiempo que una brisa revolvía sus cabellos y la sonrisa de Saki se dibujaba en un cielo azul profundo con un sol brillante lleno de calor.

* * *

**Bueno...llegó el final T-T...espero q...el final de la historia no los haya decepcionado n-n...y por supuesto espero verlos en otro fic. Nuevamente les doy las gracias por el apoyo...Nos estamos viendo!... Arigato! nOn...Ja ne! nOn**


End file.
